This Dream's On Me
by Tsume Yuki
Summary: Fili has heard the whispers, between his uncle and his men. There's going to be a quest, a quest to reclaim Erebor and he wants in. The warrior witch he meets in his dreams doesn't seem to think it's a good idea for him to go though. At least, not alone. Eventual Fili x FemHarry
1. Part 1, Chapter 1

**This Dream's On Me**

x

**Part 1  
****Chapter 1  
**_  
_

Fili, son of Dis and would-be crown prince of Erebor, was a tad confused. He'd had dreams before, sure, but never one like this.

Slowly sitting up, the blond dwarf proceeded to look around the forest clearing he'd found himself in after falling asleep, dressed in nothing but his usual sleeping clothes. He'd never seen a forest quite like it, the trees were different than the ones that surrounded the blue mountains. Those had just been trees, but these seemed somewhat ominous, stranger than what he'd ever seen. There was just an air about this forest, and Fili wished desperately that his trusted dual swords were by his side, and maybe some clothes, for the air was nipping somewhat vicious between the layers of his thin sleeping clothes.

No sooner had the thought crossed his mind, he was dressed fully, as if he had been heading out for a hunting trip, with the familiar weight of all his weapons strapped in their usual places. Pulling one sword free of his shoulder, Fili levelled it into a rest position, ready for anything that could come at him. Whilst a part of him registered that this was a dream and nothing could truly hurt him, it didn't stop him from arming himself. Uncle Thorin had taught him that much. It didn't seem right, to be slowly making his way through the undergrowth without Kili by his side, ready with his bow for any threats at long distance. He felt almost vulnerable, having never been out on his own before. Not like this.

"What are you doing here?"

Fili leapt a foot in the air, spinning on his heels as his sword twisted to point at the source of the question.

A girl stared back at him, sat down against the base of a tree trunk, legs tucked up to her chest and green eyes focused upon his form.

Fili stalled for a second, taking in the sight before him. She was dressed unlike anyone he'd ever seen before, in a long dark cloak that didn't look anywhere near as warm as his furs, with even stranger clothing beneath. Was this female wearing trousers? And what was resting on the bridge of her nose? Some metal framework holding two round lenses of glass. What purpose did they serve? How had his brain even managed to think up such a creature? She was certainly no dwarf, that was evident from the lack of a beard, but she didn't appear to be any taller than him. Perhaps somewhat the same height. An inch or two shorter? It was hard to tell with her sat down as she was.

"I am dreaming, my lady."

The girl blinked those emeralds that stared up at him from behind the large round framework that perched upon her nose. They were rather pretty to look at, Fili supposed, having never seen eyes so green before in his life.

"I'm dreaming as well. As if it's not bad enough I've got Voldemort running riot in my head it looks like I've got another guest." She stood then, pushing up with her hands on her knees, moving slowly until she was stood before him. He'd been right in his guess, the girl was two inches shorter than what he was, but so evidentially not a dwarf he didn't know how so was so small. He'd never seen such a creature before in his life. He was fascinated.

"Fili, son of Dis, at your service my lady."

The girl blinked again, head cocking slightly to a side as she stared back at him. So his greeting was not common amongst her race then? She looked like a child of man, but a little too short for that... Not that he'd seen many men, and there was no way she was an elf. No matter how leafy green her eyes.

"Erm, Harry Potter. Nice to meet you Fili." So she had a title like Uncle Thorin did then? But what would have gotten her the title Potter? Unless it was family thing, like with the men...

"Am I truly dreaming you up?" It seemed rather spectacular a dream if so, he'd never had one with such detail, such colour before. He could not have made up the young woman before him, surely? There was too much about her that he did not recognise.

"I don't think so. There's a lot of magic about dreams, but I didn't pay too much attention to it in class. I know I'm real, so if you think you are, then maybe you are. What are you?" The girl, Harry, suddenly reddened, looking away from him for the first time. "I mean, if you don't mind me asking. You don't look, well, like a wizard."

Ah, here was something he understood, at last.

"You are correct Lady Potter, a wizard I am not. I am a dwarf. Never met a wizard before."

"A dwarf? I didn't know those existed... And how have you not met a wizard before, there's loads of us?"

Not as far as Fili was aware. There were five roaming about Middle Earth, and he'd not met one of them.

And wait a second, us?

.

They walked through the trees, talking as they went. Fili learnt that they were in a place called 'The Forbidden Forest', a location that rested outside of the Lady Harry's school. Apparently, he wasn't even dreaming of Middle Earth, instead he was in what Harry insisted to be 'Regular Earth', in which there were no dwarves at all. There were goblins, but they ran the bank -and how strange a thought was that- and were apparently quite civilized beings. And the magic, there were wizard and witches in abundance here, learning at this 'Hogwarts' that was nearby.

And the Lady Harry was one of them, learning the noble art of magic.

It was very interesting, and Harry seemed to open up slightly as they spoke. She liked her Defence lessons, which was apparently all about applying magic in combat. She disliked potions, but that was more due to aprevious teacher than anything else. It was only facts, not too much personal information on the dark haired woman that walked beside him, but he felt obliged to open up a bit to her also.

He told her that he was a warrior of his race, that he'd been trained to fight with swords from childhood. Harry had admitted she'd only used a sword once, an enchanted one that could answer her call when she needed it and was now coated in the most deadly poison in her world. She admitted to having no siblings, and after a bit of prodding, that she was an orphan. Fili had spoke of his father's death, which had come about not long after Kili's birth. He spoke of watching his Uncle stepping up to become the main father figure in their lives. He could tell that Harry knew he adored Uncle Thorin, if the wishful smile on her face was any indication. He spoke of Kili and his love for archery, how skilled he was with a bow.

Harry showed him some magic, simple things like making a twig turn into a needle, or blowing up a tree with a blasting curse. That second one was very impressive, Kili would have like it, both the idea and watching the magic.

They spoke for hours over simple, little things. Favourite food, what they enjoyed doing, the differences in their world. They never grew too personal. But Fili liked it. Having someone to talk to about nonsense things who clearly wouldn't judge him. Who didn't know he was a prince.

"Lady Harry, I think I'm waking up," he finally murmured, frowning as he did so.

Harry looked back at him -and what a strange name she had- with her lips turning down at the corners ever so slightly.

"That's disappointing. You're the nicest guest I've had in my head so far. I think... I wouldn't mind it should you found your way back."

He didn't get a chance to answer her.

.

Instead, he woke up to Kili's grinning face, eyebrows wiggling and asking 'who's this Lady Harry?'.

He'd snorted, muttering he couldn't remember the dream.

But he could. And he rather hoped he'd manage to go back.

Even if she wasn't real, that didn't mean that dream hadn't been pleasant enough.

* * *

**So, I found this floating around in my files -I must have wrote it when I was fairly sleep deprived because the file says it's not more than two months old but I can't remember it at all- and I quite liked it, so I though I'd put it up to tide people over till my deadlines have passed (a week to go by the way, then I'm free to start writing again)**

.

**Preview of the next chapter  
**

_By some miracle, Fili found his way back to Harry's dreams every night for the next week. And the week after that. And the week after that. It'd been a month now since he'd started stumbling into the girl's dreams. A month of them talking, chatting between one another as Harry led him on a tour of Hogwarts grounds. The castle, if made somewhat larger by the distinct lack of other students, was magnificent. The stair cases moved, hell, the ceiling in the main hall was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. _

_Not that he'd be telling Uncle Thorin that. No doubt the dwarf would insist upon drawing up the grand halls of Erebor and then get furious when it didn't come out right because his Uncle couldn't draw for rocks, never-mind use the ability persuade someone else of his point._

_._

**So, thoughts on this?  
Harry won't be popping up into Fili's world for a while; this is just after Dumble's died by the way.**

**Tsume  
xxx**


	2. Part 1, Chapter 2

**This Dream's On Me**

x

**Part 1  
****Chapter 2  
**_  
_

By some miracle, Fili found his way back to Harry's dreams every night for the next week. And the week after that. And the week after that. It'd been a month now since he'd started stumbling into the girl's dreams. A month of them talking, chatting between one another as Harry led him on a tour of Hogwarts grounds.

The castle, if made somewhat larger by the distinct lack of other students, was magnificent. The stair cases moved, hell, the ceiling in the main hall was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. Not that he'd be telling Uncle Thorin that. No doubt the dwarf would insist upon drawing up the grand halls of Erebor and then get furious when it didn't come out right because his Uncle couldn't draw for rocks, never-mind use the -nonexistent- ability to persuade someone else of his point.

When they were younger, Kili and he had made a game of who could irritate their uncle the most without the man catching on that they were doing it on purpose, and while it had all been good fun at the time, now that he looked back on it, Fili was not proud of the whole thing. His stressed out uncle could have used the time to be more productive, certainly. But he'd spent time with his nephews, no matter how much they drove him mad.

Fili appreciated that, looked up to his uncle even more as a result.

"Want to see where I used my first sword?"

Brought back into the present by the soft voice of his companion, Fili gave a small nod, intrigued. Few female dwarves bothered to learn how to wield weapons, seeing as the vast majority would find themselves married. After all, there were far fewer females than males in their race, so it's not like they were unable to find partners. His mother was one of the handfuls of dwarven females that hadn't casually passed over the weapon. Though he'd never personally seen his mother in a serious fight, Dwalin swore blue that the Lady Dis was a terrifying sight to behold with battle axe in hand.

Knowing what he did of his mother, Fili was inclined to believe it.

Harry was looking back at him now, and it took Fili a moment to realize he'd paused in thought, one hand tracing the leather strap of his sword's sheath.

"Are you coming or not, Master Fili?"

Grinning, Fili resumed his previous pace, striding forwards to catch up with the young woman who grinning at him over her shoulder.

He still stood by his belief from the first night they had ever met; she was a stunning creature. Her face unlike anything he'd ever seen. Not that such a thing was difficult, considering Fili had never really left the safety of the Blue Mountains before. She was all delicate lines and big green eyes and pouty little lips. Exotic. That was the word he was looking for. Her nose was a thin feature, so very different from the, in comparison, large noses that belonged to his own race. She was slim, a thin figure, with frail looking wrists. Though her hands were small, her fingers thin, they were not unscarred by hard work; Harry clearly faced everything thrown her way head on with a fierce determination that would make a dwarf proud.

"Did I tell you I speak snake?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow before the strangest of sounds escaped her lips. As she'd suggested, it sounded just like the hissed whispers of a snake, and Fili felt as if he'd been struck by lightning.

Harry was looking back at him, white teeth digging into the soft flesh of her lower lip as she worried the skin back and forth. Fili averted his eyes, instead focusing upon rather large hole that seemed to have grown out of the floor following whatever command Harry had just issued.

"So, down here? Is it safe?"

He seemed to have done something right, because Harry smiled at him, taking a hold of his hand and before Fili could protest, he was plunging through the dark, the faintest of feminine giggles echoing around in his skull.

.

"You killed this beast?"

Fili stared in amazement at the sight before him. It was a large snake- no, large did not do the snake justice. It could stretch from one end of the great hall of the Blue Mountain to the other, and perhaps a little longer. It was a magnificent thing, teeth as long as his arm, both forearm and upper. He'd heard the other dwarves whisper of Smaug's large size, of the beasts great length. Fili could not imagine it before, but now that he'd seen the size of this snake -which was most certainly smaller than Smaug but no less impressive because of it- he could picture the dragon a little better now.

Beside him, Harry stood looking at the snake with a light frown crossing her lips, something unreadable swimming about in her brilliant green eyes. Slowly, she sat herself down on the damp stone flooring, leaning back until her head laid to rest against the great beast that she had slayed.

Fili hesitated for a second, but when Harry tapped the at the empty space beside her, Fili slowly seated himself beside her, one hand tracing the thick scales of the snake. Either Harry was exceptionally skilled, or exceptionally lucky to have bested such a creature. Or, perhaps both.

The two of the them sat in silence or a few precious minutes, in which Fili just took in the enormous chamber around him and listened to the soft breaths that was Harry inhaling and exhaling. He did not dare to break the silence that'd surrounded them, instead just remaining in his place till either the young woman beside him spoke up, or he himself woke up and left this magnificent dream land behind.

"I face the man who killed my parents here." Harry's voice almost startled him.

Turning to look at the girl, Fili waited, wondering if she'd continue. They'd never really talked about their pasts before. Here, he was just Fili, Son of Dis, the dwarf to Harry's witch. She was just Harry Potter to him, the prettiest creature he'd met so far in his life. Neither of them had pushed the other to talk about their pasts, neither wanting to overstep the tentative friendship that they'd struck up. But it seemed that Harry was willing to trust him, perhaps to an extent. And that left Fili nervous. Would she expect him to start talking about himself? About the tales of his people? Could he really tell her?

No, he couldn't.

At least, not right now.

"He tried to kill me too," Harry continued after a pause, drawing her knees up to her chest and digging her fingers into the soft material, palms curling around her knees, "obviously he failed. But he's not given up. He's always chasing me, and I just wanted to be a normal girl. I didn't want any of this pressure or other people's expectations. I wanted to be just Harry, not this special girl they keep telling me I am."

Uncertainty gripped him for a second, before Fili gently laid his arm across her shoulders, pulling Harry close to his side the same way he'd seen his Uncle comfort his Mother whenever she thought upon Fili's father. Sadness crawled about in his stomach for a few moments, but the thoughts on his brave father who'd died in battle fled his head as Harry pressed her cheek into his chest, eyes closed. No doubt she could hear the steady beat of his heart, somewhat muffled by the thick fur of his coat.

"My Uncle has a pretty high position amongst our people," Fili murmured, running his free hand through the parts of his hair that were unbound, frowning as he did so. "People expect me to inherit it from him. But looking after all those people, making sure everything's running smoothly... Uncle will be a difficult dwarf to follow after. He's just- I can't even describe it. How am I suppose to live up to that?"

There wasn't any comforting words, for neither of them could voice such a thing for the other, filled with insecurities as they were. Fili understood that. Just sitting and sharing the thoughts was enough for him right now.

The fact that Harry didn't move from the almost embrace showed she probably felt the same way.

* * *

**So, wrote the next chapter. I'm almost free of deadlines, I've only got a few loose strings to tie up and then Abby is a free student. Horrah.**

**Wasn't expecting such a big response to this, quite surprised in all honesty. **

.

**Preview of the next chapter  
**

_"Fili, should I be needing to talk to another dwarf about his daughter?" _

_Pausing, Fili looked up from where he was sat up to table, sharpening one of his many throwing knives. His mother was out at the moment, so both he and his uncle Thorin had monopolized the kitchen table for the moment, determined to sharpen as many of their weapons as they could within the house before Dis returned. For some reason or another, she insisted that weapons were to be left at the door, even though her own battle axe was proudly leaning against the living room wall right this second. _

_"What?" Fili cocked his head to a side in confusion, looking up at his uncle. Thorin had stopped running the whetstone against Deathless, and seemed almost, uncomfortable. _

_"Kili keeps asking me if I know a dwarf by the name of 'Harry'. He seems insistent that you're sneaking off to see this female Darrow. And that you've been having... a few dreams that see you mumbling the name in your sleep." _

_Fili's face flamed. Blood rushed across his cheeks as his uncles' words registered. _

_"NO! No. It's just a dream."_

_._

**So, thoughts on this?**

**Tsume  
xxx**


	3. Part 1, Chapter 3

**This Dream's On Me**

x

**Part 1  
****Chapter 3  
**_  
_

"Fili, should I be needing to talk to another dwarf about his daughter?"

Pausing, Fili looked up from where he was sat up to table, sharpening one of his many throwing knives.

His mother was out at the moment, so both he and his uncle Thorin had monopolized the kitchen table for the moment, determined to sharpen as many of their weapons as they could within the house before Dis returned. For some reason or another, she insisted that weapons were to be left at the door, even though her own battle axe was proudly leaning against the living room wall right this second.

"What?" Fili cocked his head to a side in confusion, looking up at his uncle. Thorin had stopped running the whetstone against Deathless, and seemed almost, uncomfortable.

"Kili keeps asking me if I know a dwarf by the name of 'Harry'. He seems insistent that you're sneaking off to see this female Darrow. And that you've been having... a few dreams that see you mumbling the name in your sleep."

Fili's face flamed. Blood rushed across his cheeks as his uncles' words registered.

"NO! No. It's just a dream." Oh how he hoped that wasn't true. Harry understood him, somewhat. She had people expecting things of her too, she felt the same crushing pressure that he did. A kindred soul. She wasn't some kind of, of fantasy. Even if she was the prettiest thing he'd ever seen in his life-

Shaking his head free of those thoughts -because that only led to danger, and he'd only known Harry for two months and they'd never meet in person ever- Fili stood, ready to depart from the table and this awkward conversation. But he didn't get to leave before noticing that Thorin had gone the same shade of mortified red as what he had.

Good. It served him right. Asking such questions. He had no idea how he was going to face Harry tonight.

* * *

"He really said that?" Harry cackled across from him, green eyes lighting up in genuine amusement at his embarrassment. She was an evil little thing. Having noticed his unease the second he'd returned to Hogwarts' great hall, she had instantly pulled out every form of manipulation in the book in an attempt to find out what had happened. Hell, he'd didn't even know half of them were interrogation methods until he'd already said far more than what he'd wanted to.

Balin would be proud of her, but no doubt want to kill him for squealing like a pig. He hadn't been able to stand against those emerald green eyes blinking up at him, pleading for him to tell his tale of mortification. He'd caved, like the mountain rock before dwarven miners.

"So, how's life for you?"

Harry frowned slightly, not quite curling in on herself like every other time that he'd asked this question, but she didn't seem as against speaking as usual. Finally, she gave a low sigh, dropping back onto the plush rug they were sat on, face lit up the by crackling flames of the fire before them.

Currently, the two of them were curled up in what Harry called the 'Gryffindor Common Room', sat before the fire.

While it was summer in both of their worlds, that didn't reflect perfectly on the dream world that they met in. Harry had explained that she was usually at Hogwarts for the winter months, and thus, their dream world reflected that the vast majority of the time. With conscious thought she could probably change it, but Fili had to admit there was something charming about sitting before the fire in this room of red and gold, wearing nothing other than his casual clothes. He'd stripped himself of everything else, all but his fur coat stretched across the back of one of the chairs.

Harry apparently found the difference in their attire fascinating, and had snatched up the wolf fur that Thorin had gotten him for his birthday two years past, wrapping it around her shoulders. Something squirmed in his stomach at the sight of her sat there, with the fire dancing across her face and his wolf skin wrapped around her shoulders. He couldn't quite identify the feeling though, so pushed it back, determined to just enjoy this time with his new friend and not have to worry about anything else.

"My aunt and uncle aren't that bad this summer. We don't get along; you know how you told me that people don't like the whole 'witch thing' back in your world? My aunt and uncle are kind of like that because I'm not normal. I don't have anywhere else I can go until I come of age later this month."

"Wait, you're coming of age this month?"

Was he suppose to get her a gift? Wait, if he got her a gift, how was he suppose to bring it to her? Was it possible? He didn't think so. So a gift was a no go then.

Fili frowned, folding his arms across his chest with a scowl on his face.

It didn't seem right, to know that Harry was coming of age soon and he wouldn't be able to get her anything. Everyone that Fili called friend had received a gift from him upon their coming of age. Thorin had been the one to braid Fili's hair, in place of the father they'd lost to battle. It'd been Thorin and Kili who joined him on his coming of age hunt, the two closest male relations he had. It'd been his mother that'd planted a blessed kiss on his forehead, even if he'd had to kneel slightly so that her lips would actually reach the skin of his brow. That was a dwarves coming of age in a nutshell.

What was it like, he wondered, for wizard and witches who come of age? Surely he was good enough friends with Harry now to ask such a question? It's not like he'd be able to spread the tales of her people to others, no one would believe him. There were only five wizards in his world, and they were all exceedingly old. Nothing like Harry.

"Wh-what happens at your coming of age?" Cursing himself for his nervous stammer, Fili watched as Harry sat up slightly, head tilted to a side as she considered his question.

"Well, most importantly our magic matures. The core settles. Or, that's what Hermione said. So I'll be able to use magic outside of school now, seeing as there's no chance of making a huge mistake that could hurt my core. Next I'll get access to the family vault. My families total wealth, estates and history is all in there, and I'll be able to control it now. Some people throw a party, while some people just have a quite birthday and have their presents sent to them." That was reasonably interesting.

.

Tired of sitting, Fili rolled till he was laid on his stomach, stretched out across the majority of the rug. Harry was watching him with those curious, big green eyes, but she said nothing at his change in position. They was perhaps a foot of space between the two of them now, her legs stretched out alongside his torso.

"And what kind of gifts do you get? Uncle made me a pair of hunting knives but you said your people no longer carry blades."

Harry nodded, rotating her shoulder blades and she did so. The dark haired girl seemed to be fighting an internal battle before she came to a conclusion, repeating his moves from moments ago until she was lying beside him, not on her stomach but upon her side, one arm supporting her head.

"It depends. My Aunt and Uncle don't really get me anything, but I get a few from my friends. Hermione will probably get me a book or something else that'll be really useful. Ron can send sweets or something that'll have caught his eye, Neville, well, that'll probably be a plant. I got some Quidditch gloves- err, sports gloves from Ginny and Luna's sent me homemade jewellery. It's the thought that counts really." It made sense.

All the things that Harry had ever gotten as a gift, or would get, would probably be useful to her at some point. That was the idea of dwarven gifts after all.

Unless you were courting. That meant copious amounts of jewellery for the female, just to show they had the money to provide for both her and whatever offsprings may come out of such a relationship.

The thought thing though. Maybe he couldn't get her something physical that she could carry back to the waking world, but perhaps he could manage something else? He Uncle Thorin's heir, and his Uncle would never have any problem thinking up a gift for someone with such restrictions. Certainly Fili could manage to think something up?

"When is your birthday?"

"July 31st. Born as the seventh month dies," Harry whispered the last few words, a bitterness sweeping into her voice and Fili knew that topic of conversation was over for now. Still, he made sure to log that information, both her birth date and the fact her people's calendar seemed to run on the same length as the men's back home.

"Not that it matters really, I won't be with my Aunt and Uncle after tomorrow. I'm getting moved to safe-house tomorrow."

"Safe-house? Why are you in a safe-house?"

Dwarves had never needed to use a safe house before. Sure, according this Uncle there'd been a panic room in Erebor for the royal family, but that really wasn't any use against a dragon. It was more for the women and children to hide in if the palace was invaded. Not that anyone other than Smaug had ever gotten past the front gate before.

"Remember when I showed you the Basilisk? And I said I faced the man who killed my parents? In our world, there's a curse that killing people. Nothing can stop it, if it hits you, you're dead. Only, it didn't happen with me. I'm the only person to have ever survived it. And Voldemort took that as a personal offence."

A growl echoed through the room, and it took Fili a second to realize it's source had in fact been him.

"I don't like it, not being able to help you," he finally admitted, watching as Harry gave a small smile, clearly unsure of what to say to his confession. Perhaps she'd never been in this position before, where someone was willing to, wanted to, help but was physically unable to.

"There's a prophecy!" Harry blurted out, eyes round and startled that she'd even said it.

Fili sat up. He knew a little about prophecies. There was one about Erebor back home, one his Uncle thought he'd kept from both Kili and he, but really, the two of them had known for the last twenty years. It was hard to keep all the dwarves quiet after all.

"Neither of us can live while the other survives," Harry murmured, face crumpling inwards with sadness. Staring up at the ceiling, he didn't think too much, just pulled her against his side in a tight, one armed hug.

"I'm not sure if it'll help, but do you want to go through some moves with a sword for a bit?"

Harry said she'd used a sword once before, right? And having the knowledge to use it would only help, right?

With a quiet sniffle that Fili politely ignored, Harry nodded.

"I'd like that."

* * *

**This chapter was suppose to be a little more light-hearted, I'm not too sure what happened in all honesty. But, well, here we go. **

.

**Preview of the next chapter  
**

_The next deviation in the dreams -aside from the fact they'd spend at least an hour, or what seemed an hour, of time practising with a sword- sees Fili almost stumbling over his own feet in shock. _

_Harry is once again waiting for him to turn up, and it's the night of her birthday. She'd have already lived out the day in the real world, but as far as the two of them were concerned, tonight still counted as her coming of age. And while it was true that all dwarves did put on their best wear for their coming of age, Fili had never seen any Darrowoman wearing something like that. _

_It was a dark green thing, that was rather form fitting along the torso, before falling in a handful of layers to the floor, pooling around her hidden feet. And while the torso part was fitted and noteworthy, that wasn't what had caught Fili's attention. _

_No, it was the fact the back of all but missing. _

_Harry's pale upper-back was on full display, shown off even more so by the fact her hair was pulled up into a messy bun to rest atop her head. The green fabric of the dress came back together just as her shoulder-blades ended. _

_Fili couldn't pull his eyes away. _

_._

**So, thoughts on this?**

**Tsume  
xxx**


	4. Part 1, Chapter 4

**This Dream's On Me**

x

**Part 1  
****Chapter 4  
**_  
_

The next deviation in the dreams -aside from the fact they'd spend at least an hour, or what seemed an hour, of time practicing with a sword- sees Fili almost stumbling over his own feet in shock.

Harry was once again waiting for him to turn up, and it is the night of her birthday. She'd have already lived out the day in the real world, but as far as the two of them were concerned, tonight still counted as her coming of age. And while it was true that all dwarves did put on their best wear for their coming of age, Fili had never seen any Darrowoman wearing something like that.

It was a dark green thing, that was rather form fitting along the torso, before falling in a handful of layers to the floor, pooling around her hidden feet. And while the torso part was fitted, that wasn't what had caught Fili's attention. No, it was the fact the back of all but missing.

Harry's pale upper-back was on full display, shown of even more so by the fact her hair was pulled up into a messy bun to rest atop her head. The green fabric of the dress came back together just as her shoulder-blades ended. Fili couldn't pull his eyes away. There was a scar or reasonable size across one shoulder, but he didn't pay much attention to that other than to wonder what the source had been.

Something felt lodged in his throat, stopping him from announcing his presence. It only lasted for a moment, but it was still there, and Fili could only watch as Harry tilted her neck back to stare up at the enchanted ceiling at was part of the Great Hall.

Finally, the frog that's appeared in his windpipe seemed to leave and Fili coughed, gathering Harry's attention. She spun around, the strange glasses that aided her sight glinted slightly in the light, but he could still see the smile that stretched across her lips just fine.

"I didn't realize I'd have to dress up." True he could just think about his own coming of age clothes and they'd appear, but he'd always met up with Harry in his casual clothes, layered up with his hunting armour and fur coat. It would feel, different. Like this was more real. And he didn't want that. Didn't want to get sucked into this entire thing and spend his waking hours pining for it.

Harry smiled, closing the distance between them with a steady walk before she paused, a foot or two of space between them.

"I was thinking about the dress I'm wearing to the wedding, Fleur and Bill's wedding, before I went to sleep. I wasn't planning on showing up in it, but I don't really want to take it off now that I'm in it. There's little to celebrate at the moment."

"Other than your coming of age."

Harry's face once again broke out into a smile, and she nodded in agreement, smoothing down the material of the dress that'd crinkled slightly around her hips. She looked stunning, and Fili found himself fumbling in his pockets.

Finally, his fingers came into contact with what he was searching for and he pulled the item in question from his pocket. It was a very thin chain, holding a very small emerald on one end. It wasn't the greatest of gifts, seeing as the only silver he'd been able to get his hands on was nowhere near as pure as he'd have wanted, and the emerald, while a nice cut, was a little on the small side. But he'd made it, gotten it finished in time for Harry's birthday, so that was good enough for him.

Even if she wouldn't be able to take it with her.

"Congratulations on your coming of age, Lady Harry Potter."

Giving a slight bow, Fili extended his hands forwards, offering up the necklace as he did so. He watched as Harry's green eyes flew to the metal work, rounded and her lips parted to allow a stunned breath past.

"It's beautiful! Where did you get it?"

He'd never been embarrassed by his work before. While Uncle Thorin was the blacksmith of the family, Fili had gone on a slightly more delicate route. His craft was that of a jewellers. He'd always been proud of his work, whether if it was the first sloppy broach he'd made his grandmother, or the latest bracelet he presented his mother with.

So why did his cheeks burn with the force of a thousand suns as Harry stood, admiring the fragile work?

"I made it."

Harry gasped again, her wide emerald eyes shooting to look at him once again. They really were emeralds, the same shade as the gem he'd just given her. Harry took another look at the necklace before spinning around on her heels, holding the two ends of the chain up to the back of her neck.

"Put it on for me?"

Breath still refusing to leave his lungs, Fili did as requested, locking the small clasp into place and taking a step back as Harry spun back around, long, thin fingers reaching up to stroke at the small gem that now rested between her collar bones.

"Thank you, it's beautiful."

.

As the night- the dream, he couldn't afford to forget this couldn't possibly be real- went on, Fili took the time to show Harry a traditional dwarven dance that was performed at a coming of age, laughing as she almost stumbled over the quick steps in the ridiculous shoes she was wearing. They saw her standing on her tip toes, the heels of her feet held up by a thin rod attached to the sole of the shoe. Harry called them 'high heels' but Fili just thought they were silly. Even if they did bring them to eye level with each other.

"Do you have slow dancing where you're from?" Harry was looking at him again, a little smile on her pale lips, eyebrows wiggling beneath the thick black fringe that framed her face.

"This is the slowest dancing the dwarves can manage."

Giggling, Harry stopped moving, holding out her hand before her. Slightly confused, Fili placed his own in her grasp, eyes widening when she took his limb and placed his fingers upon her hip. Even through the beautiful green material of her dress, he could feel the heat her body was generating. What in Mahal's names was this?

He must have voiced the question aloud, because Harry gave him a funny look, eyebrows knitted together over her small nose. It was the thinnest, smallest nose Fili had ever seen, but considering he'd only ever seen dwarves and a handful of men before, that was understandable.

"If I remember correctly, it's about four hundred years old, but don't quote me on it. It's what's considered traditional dancing in my world." She was standing close enough that he could smell the honey on her breath, the warm scent of her skin. He'd never been this close to another female before, not in such close contact. Harry's smooth jaw line, free of any facial hair at all no longer looked odd to him, as it had when they'd first met. It was just her jaw. Her cheeks were flushed and the girl was looking away, having taken his other hand and extended it out before the both of them.

"My full name is Hariel Lily Potter-Black by the way. I just go by Harry Potter because it's easier on the tongue."

Stunned, Fili turned his attention back to the impish creature that was currently leading him through the steps of her peoples dancing.

"I have a secret name in the dwarven language that we don't tell anyone other than family."

"What's your language called?" Harry spun them around and Fili finally felt like he understood the, admittedly, rather simple steps enough to take the lead. His boots made a rather loud, low thump compared to the sharp click of Harry's silly shoes, the sound echoing around the music-less room.

"Khuzdul is the spoken language. It's not taught to any dwarven outsiders."

"Parseltonuge is the snake language."

"Say something?"

Harry gave a small smirk, hair having fallen loose from her bun at some point during their dwarven dance, but she never the less complied.

The hisses saw Fili jerk slightly, the noises sounding so unlike anything he'd ever heard from a human mouth before. Snake language indeed.

"What did you say?"

"Nope, you say something first."

Grinning, Fili spun Harry around again, moving his hand to the small of her back and dipping the girl only ever so slightly. Harry's face was alight with joy, eyes perhaps the brightest he'd ever seen.

"_You're the most beautiful creature I've ever seen_."

Harry stared back at him, a bemused little smile on her face.

"I said my feet hurt, you?"

"That you'd stepped on my toes."

A look of mock outrage sprang across her features and Fili laughed as she broke away from his hold, the female rapidly denying such a thing had happened.

All in all, it was a good night.

* * *

It wasn't until he woke up, smiling at nothing, that he realized something was wrong.

The necklace, Harry's necklace that he'd wrapped around his wrist before going to bed so that he'd without a doubt be able to remember it, was gone.

He spent almost half an hour searching through his room, even going so far as to overturn his mattress looking for it. It was almost like...

Like he'd actually been able to give her it.

* * *

**Quick update is quick. So, this chapter seems like I just wanted to right fluff. Which is true. I don't seem to write enough fluff I guess. ****Yes, Fili has a crush. Does he realize this yet? Nope. Not at all. **

**As far as I know, 17 is a wizard/witch coming of age. I'm not 100% sure though. But let's go with that regardless.**

**I actually have a good deal of this planned out -there's a shocker for people who do read my other stories in which case I have no idea where I'm going for the vast majority- and actually have the major future points roughly planned out. **

.

**Preview of the next chapter  
**

_It took several weeks before Harry finally confined in him why she kept appearing in the dreams looking more and more stressed, more and more worn. It was actually the topic of their first fight, in which he'd demanded to know what was so important that she looked as if Dwalin had put her through the wringer. _

_Harry had shouted, because she didn't seem to be able to scream at him, that it was none of his business. _

_When he'd woken up after that fight, he hadn't wanted to go and face her in the dream world again, feeling guilty for pushing her. He'd overstepped his boundaries, tried to get more information that was probably private. Information that didn't concern him. And when he'd not gone back that night, he'd been of two minds afterwards. One part relieved. _

_But mostly terrified. _

_Were the dreams stopping now? Surely not? _

_They couldn't, not when he was actually starting to question if Harry was actually real._

_._

**So, thoughts on this?**

**Tsume  
xxx**


	5. Part 1, Chapter 5

**This Dream's On Me**

x

**Part 1  
****Chapter 5  
**_  
_

It took several weeks before Harry finally confined in him why she kept appearing in the dreams looking more and more stressed, more and more worn. It was actually the topic of their first fight, in which he'd demanded to know what was so important that she looked as if Dwalin had put her through the wringer.

Harry had shouted, because she didn't seem to be able to scream at him, that it was none of his business.

When he'd woken up after that fight, he hadn't wanted to go and face her in the dream world again, feeling guilty for pushing her. He'd overstepped his boundaries, tried to get more information that was probably private. Information that didn't concern him. And when he'd not gone back that night, he'd been of two minds afterwards. One part relieved.

But mostly terrified. Were the dreams stopping now? Surely not? They couldn't, not when he was actually starting to question if Harry was actually real. The fact that every time she'd shown up, she'd been wearing his necklace made him think she was. Had it carried over to her world? Or was it just in this dream world now?

He was desperate for answers, but they weren't on talking terms at the moment. It was only after three days that he finally built up the courage to face her, to go back and stop acting like a coward. That was only because even Uncle Thorin seemed to have noticed he was out of sorts. And Uncle Thorin had the emotional capacity of a rock.

He wasn't prepared for Harry to all but throw herself at him, for arms that had once been skinny but were slowly beginning to fill out from sword training, to wrap around his shoulders as a head buried itself into the crook of his neck.

An apology was flowing from her mouth but Fili barely heard any of it, instead coiling his own arms around her waist and holding the small witch close, nose pressed into her dark hair. His own apology left his lips with little thought, more than happy to accept the fact they'd both been wrong, him pushing and her snapping, and just enjoy the fact they didn't suddenly hate each other, that they were still friends.

It was only after Harry had calmed that he got the full story, that the only ones hunting down the key to destroying her would-be-murderer was Harry herself, along with her two closest friends. Fili felt sick with the idea, but had been unable to do anything other than take out the basic hunting knife he'd bought as a youngster, when he'd sold his first few sets of jewellery and made a profit, and press it into her hand.

When Harry had left, Fili had woken up once again to find what he'd given away missing, and a part of him felt relieved, got through the day easier knowing that Harry had another weapon to hand aside from her wand.

.

When they'd seen each other the next night, Harry had appeared with a breathless smile, exclaiming how she'd woken up clutching at the old hunting knife. And that her necklace was there in the real world as well. She seemed just as stunned, just as ecstatic to come to the solid conclusion that he was real, a brilliant smile on her face. She'd held up two small rings, too thin to ever sit on his fingers. They were beautiful little things though, with real diamonds set in white gold.

"Can you look after them? They were my parents wedding rings; I got them out of the family vault before I went into hiding, but I don't want to lose them while I'm hunting these Horcruxes..." Harry had trailed off, looking off to a side with her cheeks pinking slightly. There were bags under her eyes, and she seemed more worn than usual.

Taking hold of the girl's extended arm, Fili slowly sat her down on the warm earth -they were back in the forest they'd first met in, summer apparently in full swing here- closing his own hand around her elfin fingers.

"You trust me to look after these?"

When she nodded, Fili felt floored. She trusted him to look after what was clearly treasured family heirloom. The rings of her dead parents. She'd told him all about the people expecting her to save them all, about the crushing pressure and how the public saw her as a saviour one day, a danger the next. She'd spoken of her closest friends, Ron who'd almost always been looking out for her, and Hermione, who'd stuck by her through thick and thin. They were like Harry's very own Kili, but in two different people.

"I'm a prince."

Harry blinked, tilting her head to a side and turning questioning green eyes on him. She was sat almost beside him and Fili was dimly aware that he was still holding her hand. Letting go of the appendage and accepting the two rings, which he'd later thread onto his own leather cord of a necklace, Fili placed one hand behind him and lent back on it, staring up at the starry night's sky.

"For all of these nights, you have been very open with me, Lady Harry," Fili glanced at the girl from the corner of his eyes, watching as her lips twitched at the corners as he spoke, "and I feel I should return the gesture. My Uncle and Mother were born into royalty, but when my great grandfather sat on the throne, we were attacked. The last dragon, Smaug, claimed Erebor for his own, and we lost the once great kingdom and found ourselves homeless. This was a time long before I was born, but Uncle Thorin was Crown Prince when it happened. He made our people a new home..." Fili trailed off, running a hand through his hair and letting out a low breath.

"You don't need to say anymore," Harry mused, laying her head against his shoulder. Several of her wild, flyaway black hairs tickled at the side of his neck and Fili couldn't stop the fond smile that blossomed across his lips. Something inside him jumped bit, but no reason as to why those sensations appeared came to mind.

"When I was little, I thought that I was the family maid and someday a prince on a white horse would take me away, to marry me."

Out of nowhere, Harry shot to her feet, a merry wild grin lifting her cheeks up and birthing laugh lines around her eyes.

"But if what you've told me about dwarf height is true, I doubt you can get on a pony, let alone a horse!"

"Oi!"

Leaping to his feet as Harry took off running towards the dawn, cackling as she went and Fili quickly found himself giving chase. While she was a tiny, thin little creature, there was no denying that Harry was a nimble little thing, dashing between the trees with her light, airy laugh echoing around the forest.

He had a feeling the only reason he caught her at all was because she wanted him to, but that didn't stop Fili from snatching her up by the waist and hoisting her up over his shoulder as his new captive let out a shriek of surprise.

She was so light.

Even as he spun the two of them around, a laugh bubbling up from his own throat, he could still marvel over that fact. She looked it, but she'd still been expecting her to be the same weight as a dwarf really. She was the height of a dwarven woman after all. Even if Harry had angrily grumbled that she was pushing five foot three in her own world and it made no sense that she was smaller than him when Fili proclaimed he stood at a good four foot nine.

"I might not be able to ride a horse, but I can still sweep you off your feet." Fili's words were snatched from his mouth when he slipped on something or another, sending the both of them tumbling to the floor.

Harry landed with a muffled thump beside him, bright green eyes all but glowing beside him and with a smile that was trying to steal his breath from between his lips. She really was the most dazzling creature he'd ever seen.

"No more fighting?"

Harry stared back at him, smile never once faltering, before she nodded.

"Of course your highness." The teasing was thick in her voice and Fili knew his little confession had changed nothing.

"That is most pleasing to hear Lady Harry."

* * *

**So, just want to confirm a few things;**

**Yes, Harry with eventually end up in Hobbit land. Part 1 is the dream world during the Deathly Hallows. Part 2 will still be dream world while Fili is on his quest, but only the parts of the quest before Harry shows up. And Part 3 and beyond will obviously be Harry in Middle Earth.**

**As such, Harry and Fili will eventually meet. I'm desperate to get to that point in all honesty, but I need to set things up. As much as it pains me to do so.**

**The chapters will also -hopefully- get longer by Part 2, or at the very latest, Part 3. I just want to jump between chapters here and get through them quickly, it's all about Fili and Harry interactions at the moment, not story/plotline business. That'll come later. Promise.**

.

**Preview of the next chapter  
**

_"If he were dwarven I'd have his beard for this!"_

_Fili was furious! No, he was beyond furious, it felt more like dragon fire was rattling about in his chest, but he was not a dragon and he just couldn't get rid of it. The anger bubbled and boiled beneath his skin, heating it in a way he'd never felt before._

_Was this the righteous fury that Uncle felt whenever he thought of the Desolation of Smaug? The fall of Erebor? If so, Fili could completely understand why the man would seemingly go to the ends of middle-earth to reclaim his birthplace._

_If he could, Fili would have stormed right into Harry's world and skinned that spineless pig that dared to call himself her friend. _

_._

**So, thoughts on this?**

**Tsume  
xxx**


	6. Part 1, Chapter 6

**This Dream's On Me**

x

**Part 1  
****Chapter 6  
**_  
_

"If he were dwarven I'd have his beard for this!"

Fili was furious! No, he was beyond furious, it felt more like dragon fire was rattling about in his chest, but he was not a dragon and he just couldn't get rid of it. The anger bubbled and boiled beneath his skin, heating it in a way he'd never felt before.

Was this the righteous fury that Uncle felt whenever he thought of the Desolation of Smaug? The fall of Erebor? If so, Fili could completely understand why the man would seemingly go to the ends of middle-earth to reclaim his birthplace.

If he could, Fili would have stormed right into Harry's world and skinned that spineless pig that dared to call himself her friend.

The dark haired witch in question was sat on one of the classroom desks, watching him pass back and forth with tired green eyes. Dark bags hung beneath them and Fili just knew the quest was getting to her, this seemingly impossible task that didn't appear to have an end.

Oh how he wished so desperately he could help, that he could fight alongside his friend. But he'd allowed himself not to get too frustrated over it, for she had two dependable friends with her.

But no longer! Because one had run, like a coward. Fili would flayed the male if he ever met him. With the bluntest knife he could find. He'd have to buy a blunt knife especially for it, since he'd never let his own blades get into such a condition, but it'd be money well spent.

"I clearly don't need him."

"That is not the point! It's his duty to see that you're safe!"

"Just because I'm female doesn't mean I'm weak!"

"It's his duty as your friend!"

Fili couldn't remember the last time he'd shouted, all but roared at someone like this. He'd hit this volume once before, back when Uncle Thorin had taken both Kili and himself hunting, and he'd shouted at Kili for startling his prey. But that was many years ago. He'd never been this angry on someone else's behalf before. Not enough to pull off such a good impression of an angry Uncle.

Harry stared back at him, wide eyed and stunned at his angry boom before she burst into tears, effectively taking Fili aback. Nononononono!

She was not suppose to start crying! She was suppose to be filled with righteous anger like he was and then they'd plan her friend's public shaming. Even if they never got the carry it out, it'd still make them feel better. But he couldn't do that when she was crying like that.

Misery filled up his insides and Fili gave a low sigh at the sight of his dear friend crying so hard that her eyes were rimmed red, one hand pawing at the swelling flesh. The desk was only thin enough for Harry to seat herself upon it, so Fili had no other option than to gather the girl up into his arms and seat himself on the floor, Harry in his lap. Her face was pressed into his shoulder, her whimpers and hiccups muffled by the fur coat that covered his torso.

Fili just sat, arms wrapped around a crying girl and wondering how he'd come to be here, when near six months ago he'd just been lying down to go to sleep. Instead he'd woken up in a dream world with a pretty girl and endless questions. The endless questions had not gone away, if anything, they'd only grown.

But Harry had not gone away either, so he wouldn't change anything for the world.

Running his fingers through Harry's hair, Fili pressed his own nose into the thick head of dark curls, inhaling the familiar scent that was Harry. She didn't smell of any kind of fruit, nor of stone like his mother did. He couldn't quite describe Harry's smell, only that it brought forth the feeling of warmth, with an undertone of honey hidden somewhere in there. Not enough to actually smell like honey, but enough for him to think of it.

He wasn't sure how long he sat there, just running one idle hand through Harry's hair. His legs were starting to go a bit numb, and Fili honestly wished he'd had the forethought to seat himself in a somewhat more comfortable position. But comforting Harry had taken precedence.

Thankfully, Mahal seemed to answer his prays, because Harry shifted on his lap until she was sat beside him, only her legs were still thrown over his and her head was still resting on his shoulder and her arms were still wrapped around his middle.

"Thanks Fili, for being offending on my behalf. It's stupid, but you're the only one I could actually talk to about this right now. Hermione's still dealing with the fact the boy she's crushing on actually left us to our fate. It's stupid, and I know Hermione's trying her best, but she just doesn't understand the pressure of everyone looking to you for the answers. And you kinda do. It's typical that it literally took a dream man to help me out."

"I'm a dwarf, not a man," Fili grumbled, feeling somewhat offended, around about the same time he noticed one of his arms was still holding onto Harry's waist, hand resting on her hip. Six months ago he'd have felt very uncomfortable with such contact, but ever since that night Harry had shown up in such a beautiful dress and they'd danced so close, he'd relaxed into the contact.

Hell, he might even have become, affectionate, almost. And while part of him still cringed away at the idea, another part felt like grinning. Harry was a brilliant friend and he loved the fact he could talk to her about anything and she wouldn't judge. Just like she could talk to him.

"Aren't I suppose to be your knight in shining armour?"

"More like my dwarf in fur coat and worn boots."

Looking down at the boots in question, Fili plopped his chin atop Harry's head and gave a small snort, rolling his eyes skyward, regardless of the fact his companion would not be able to see such an action.

"I was informed that to insult one's wear was offensive, Lady Harry."

"Well Master Fili, we are dear friends, and if we cannot be truthful with one another, than who will be?"

"Well that is indeed good news, for you need to shower my Lady."

With a sound of mock outrage, Harry's head shot up fast enough to clip him on the chin and Fili scowled, barely able to keep up with the fact the female had pushed him to the floor, knuckles digging into the tender skin of his scalp.

As soon as the sharp, sudden pain in his jaw was gone though, Fili flipped their positions with an expertise that came only with being an elder sibling. Harry stared back up at him with her cheeks flushed and stained with tears, eyes bright and surrounded with puffy red skin. But there was a smile playing on her lips now, a teasing little thing that let Fili know she'd forgotten all about her traitorous friend.

"Where do you think you'll be in five years Fili?"

"Huh?" Looking down at the dark haired girl, Fili frowned in confusion at the question? In five years? He had no idea. Either still where he was, or on a quest with Uncle Thorin to regain Erebor. He couldn't see his life going in any other direction really.

And he told Harry this.

The little witch nodded in thought, running one free hand across her cheeks and scowling at the sticky tracks her tears had left.

"In five years, I want to be married to a nice guy, one who doesn't care about the titles or the fame or the money. And I want to start a family. Hermione said I was being silly when I told her a while back, that I should be aiming for a job, not a family. But I feel like being me is a full time job. I've always wanted a family, it's not a stupid goal, right?"

Staring, Fili could only think of Uncle Thorin, who was all but drowning within the needs of his people. How his Uncle's face would light up at the sight of both Kili and himself, even when they'd been dwarflings, running about covered in mud and grass, fighting with twigs they'd found outside.

"No, I don't think it's a stupid goal."

And then Harry's words caught up to him.

Or rather, the thought of her getting married. He didn't disagree with it at all.

But that didn't explain the sinking feeling that warped his insides at the idea.

* * *

**Righty'o, back from my quick Christmas shopping trip/mini holiday and I return with an update.**

**This is now on Ao3 by the way, for those who prefer that site for whatever reason. Only, you won't get the pretty little previews of the next chapter there.**

**And yes, Fili does not like Ron. He'd never have abandoned Kili on such a quest, even when all seemed hopeless. So he's not got a lot of respect for him. I personally don't mind Ron, but I can't see Fili liking him. **

**Also, 54 reviews for the last chapter and over 500+ alerts? Thank you guys so much.**

.

**Preview of the next chapter  
**

"I'm sorry I lost your knife Fili."

"If you'd lost it Harry, I'd be upset. The fact that it is currently buried deep in your enemy's shoulder means it has done its job, and that I need to go to the market tomorrow to find you another one."

Fili was not happy that the betrayer had come back, even if he had saved Harry from drowning. She probably wouldn't have been in the position to drown if her so called friend had not left her.

What Fili was happy about though, was that upon her capture and loss of wand, the blade he'd given her had proven one of his better ideas, for it'd been recently become wedged deep into flesh of the woman that'd killed Harry's godfather. While Harry was making her escape that was. It hadn't been a killing blow, sadly, but Fili was proud all the same.

_._

**So, thoughts on this?**

**Tsume  
xxx**


	7. Part 1, Chapter 7

**This Dream's On Me**

x

**Part 1  
****Chapter 7  
**_  
_

"I'm sorry I lost your knife Fili."

"If you'd lost it Harry, I'd be upset. The fact that it is currently buried deep in your enemy's shoulder means it has done its job, and that I need to go to the market tomorrow to find you another one."

Fili was not happy that the betrayer had come back, even if he had saved Harry from drowning. She probably wouldn't have been in the position to drown if her so called friend had not left her.

What Fili was happy about though, was that upon her capture and loss of wand, the blade he'd given her had proven one of his better ideas, for it'd been recently become wedged deep into flesh of the woman that'd killed Harry's godfather. While Harry was making her escape that was. It hadn't been a killing blow, sadly, but Fili was proud all the same.

.

At this moment in time, they were both sat on what Harry had called a swing each. Fili could see the similarities between the ironwork and chains, compared to the little rope swing both he and his brother had made one summer long past. For a moment, he wonder if their creation was still out there in the forest around the Blue Mountains, and then snorted.

Probably not.

The swings in Harry's world were very, very different; made of iron and chains and what she called 'plastic' for the seat. It wasn't comfortable, but it was a softer seat than wood would have been.

When Fili had stumbled into the dream world this time, it had not been to the familiar sight of Hogwarts, but to another strange place. The architecture was very odd, leaving every building open for attack. When he'd commented on it though, Harry had just snorted, rolling her eyes with an exasperated grin on her face. She'd explained they didn't really get attacked anymore, they were a much more peaceful society now. Or rather, the world with no magic was.

This was the town Harry had grown up in, it represented a lack of magic to her, it was an escape. After what Harry had just told him of, what had happened to her in the waking world, Fili could understand the need to flee. Having to hear a friend being tortured, while he could do nothing, would have killed Fili. Harry happily claimed the other girl, Hermione, as a sister.

He couldn't begin to say what he'd have done had anyone dared to start torturing Kili. There were no words for what he'd do to the one who dared attempt such a thing. Sticking a blade in someone's shoulder would be just the start.

"Have you still got the sword you needed?" Fili asked, sat still with both elbows resting upon his knees, one hand cradling his head. Harry was in a similar position, the only difference being that her head was currently not supported by her hands, which hung free between her legs from where her elbows rested upon her thighs.

She was in strange clothes, even stranger than what Fili had seen her in before. If he were to discount that dress that was. Unlike every other time he'd met her, when she was wearing the uniform of her school, now she was dressed in what she called 'muggle attire'. The pants, that he wasn't quite sure he could call pants what with the way they were so tight, clung to every curve of her lower body, advertising her shapely legs. The top was better, being about two sizes too large and hanging off of her frame. Hell, it'd have been perfect if the collar wasn't big enough that it continued to slip down her shoulder, exposing a milky white collarbone, the strap of some form of under top, and the delicate chain of impure silver that hung around her neck.

His gift.

She'd not taken it off once from what he'd been able to notice, something that always brought a smile to Fili's face.

"I do."

"Can you call it up here?"

As soon as he asked, a blade of gleaming silver appeared within Harry's thin fingers, the ruby upon the hilt glinting brightly despite the cloudy day that made up their world tonight.

Fili's breath caught in his throat.

It was a beautiful blade, the craftsmanship- He stopped, before he could begin to compare the blade against that of a dwarfish one. They had magic in this world, it was understandable if it would appear better at first sight so he shouldn't-

"Is that blade made of silver?!" Fili couldn't help himself.

He snatched up the sword when Harry offered it to him, lifting the blade to his face for a better view. It wasn't just silver, but pure silver. A blade made of pure silver. Fili was no blacksmith, but he knew that this blade was ridiculous.

Uncle Thorin would no doubt be frothing at the mouth if he learnt that Fili had been able to stand so close to such a blade, to inspect it, to hold it. He'd been right to notice that the big gem in the hilt was in fact a ruby, but there were more, small copies of the red gem embedded at different points in the handle. And in scripted along the blade was a name.

Harry had told him of Godric Gryffindor being the head of the house of the brave. Fili could quite easily conclude the man had an excellent taste in weapons. Taking an experimental stance, Fili adjusted his grip on the blade, running through a handful of the basic movements, slashing and slicing, twisting on his heels as he battled the invisible enemies that only he could see.

He only realized he'd gotten lost in his movements when he actually came to a stop and noticed that Harry was staring at him with the most peculiar expression on her face.

While she was still hunched over on the swing, her head was up, her brilliant green eyes completely focused upon him. Her lips, chapped and still housing teeth-marks from the last time she'd been chewing at the delicate skin, were parted slightly. A few flyaway strands of long black hair, that'd been pulled up into a high-ponytail at some point, were now free, gently brushing against her pale cheek. She looked mesmerized, as if something had completely taken her aback.

Like Kili when he'd gotten his new bow, or Glóin when he looked at his wife.

Fili wasn't sure if Harry was in awe of his obvious skill with a blade, or if it was something else. But what else could it be? Was there any other thing it could be other than awe?

"Will I be that good someday?"

Harry's blunt question drew Fili from his thoughts, and for that, he was thankful. He'd rather not continue bumbling along that line of thought though. He didn't know anything about females, other than what sparse knowledge he'd gained from his mother. And Harry wasn't a dwarf, so none of that would ever apply anyway.

"Well, Lady Harry, with the magnificent Prince Fili teaching you, I suppose you may one day, acquire a tenth of the skill I house."

"Oh lay off," Harry scoffed, mischief sparkling in her eyes and mirth dancing across her cheeks.

.

Somehow, during their spontaneous game of tag, the two of them ended up stood on one swing, facing each other. The ruby sword, Gryffindor's sword, was embedded in the soft earth somewhere to the left of them, long forgotten during Fili's chance of the little menace before him.

Both hands curled around the chain of the swing, Fili blink in surprise when he felt a drop of rain land upon his nose. Feet resting between his upon the seat of the swing, Harry threw her -less than substantial- weight backwards, small hands still clutching at the chains. The swing rocked slightly and Fili rolled his eyes. Nevertheless, he copied his companion, and soon enough, the both of them were swaying back and forth.

Before he'd met Harry, he'd never had dared be this close to another female, not on his own and not with her unwed. It wasn't becoming of a prince. But then, he and Harry were friends. After Kili, she was probably his closest friend.

"Don't get killed Harry."

The sky seemed to open up, rain pouring down upon them. The fat droplets fell around the curves of Harry's face, clinging to her dark eyelashes, but it never stopped the girl from staring back at him.

"I'll do my best. I promise."

That was when Fili made the mistake of trying to hold onto the swing with one hand. Both of them toppled onto the not quite rock because it was too soft ground, landing either side of the swing. Harry was laughing, and Fili let out a chuckle.

Meanwhile, his mind was still swirling, trying to figure out why he'd wanted to hug the beardless female for seemingly no reason whatsoever.

* * *

**So, thoughts on this? How do you feel about Fili and his thoughts here?**

**This story is pretty much made up of fluff now that I actually read it back through, but I guess I just feel the need to write it like that right now. It won't all but fluff, there will be some plot at some point. Promise. **

.

**Preview of the next chapter  
**

"Okay, now I know our world's are different. A dragon would never be cowered by goblins. And it would never let anyone ride around on its back!"

Staring at the most ridiculous creature he'd ever met, Fili couldn't even begin to guess what emotion was showing on his face. Not when he didn't even know what he was feeling, seeing as every emotion in him was jumping around like Kili after cookies.

"Yeah, well I answered you question as to why I was so happy. My turn now. What's with the braided moustache? I've been dying to ask ever since I saw it."

_._

**So, thoughts on this?**

**Tsume  
xxx**


	8. Part 1, Chapter 8

**This Dream's On Me**

x

**Part 1  
****Chapter 8  
**_  
_

"Master Glóin? Can I talk to you? It'll only take a moment. Please?"

He had no idea why he was doing this. He really had no idea why he was doing this. Why was he doing this?

Fili scowled as the question once again repeated in his head. He'd asked himself this only a hundred times today, but he couldn't stop thinking about it. Not when the idea had wormed it's way into his head, buried deep in his mind and refusing to surface unless it was to annoy him. Just like the gopher that'd snuck into one of the pantries, the one Kili and he had been tasked with retrieving and either escorting from the Blue Mountains or killing it for supper. That'd been an awful few days. But they'd emerged triumphant, if a little clawed and bitten.

Regardless, he didn't want to dwell on past problems/victories.

He was here for his current problem. A problem that'd been growing in the back of his mind, a problem he would perhaps have never noticed, were it not for Kili.

Of course, his brilliant little brother might have brought it to his attention, but the brunet had no idea that he'd been the source of Fili's sudden epiphany. Nor what his brother's sudden realization was actually about.

In fact, Kili was pretty much clueless to everything other than the fact he'd given Fili a nudge in the right direction, a nudge he'd needed. All because Kili had been watching a pretty dwarven lass pass by and made a passing remark. Just that little passing remark, but it had Fili feeling like he'd just been trampled by every pony in the blue mountains. Mounted ponies.

'_Rerra is really pretty, doesn't she give you butterflies in your tummy Fili?_'

No, Rerra did not give him butterflies in his stomach.

Harry gave him butterflies in his stomach.

Kili had found Rerra attractive in an abstract sense. She was a pretty face to look at. Kili had been physically attracted to Rerra, but that was all it was. A passing interest.

Fili was not physically attracted to Harry.

No, wait, that came out wrong. He wasn't just attracted to Harry physically. There, that was better.

He found Harry attractive, both physically and as a person.

Before he'd thought her beardless face was weird; even Kili had stubble. But now it just logged in his head as being exotic. Now he looked at her impish features, the green eyes, the pale skin, the merry-wild tilt to her lips, and he accepted it.

No, he didn't just accept it. He liked it.

He was, without doubt, physically attracted to Harry.

But the problem didn't end there. He'd been physically attracted to other females before. Sure he'd noticed it a lot easier than this, and sure Harry was clearly very different in appearance to all the others he'd found pretty, but this was ridiculous.

How could he not have noticed! These feelings were his own for Mahal's sake, no one else but him should have been able to notice. And he would only begrudgingly accept the fact he'd been distracted from realizing that Harry was very appealing. Distracted because he was trying to identify another thought.

That thought, of course, being that he found Harry's personality attractive too! It was one huge mess and he was stumbling over who to talk to.

So that was why he was currently here, stood awkwardly before Glóin, son of Gróin, and nervous as hell.

.

The ginger haired dwarf, owner of what was considered to be one of the most magnificent beards in the Blue Mountains, looked up at him from where he was going over some numbers, a curious frown on his face. Fili had never really spoken to the other dwarf much, Thorin on the other hand, had, so the older dwarf knew of him.

"Master Fili, how may I help you?"

"You have a wife, right?"

Glóin's expression tightened somewhat, eyes narrowing in confusion, and then, consideration.

"Aye, I do. Most beautiful woman in this whole mountain."

Fili would argue that it was his own mother who was the most beautiful in their current settlement, but getting into a fight with Glóin to defend his mother's stature as the most beautiful dwarf of all would only lead to his questions remaining unanswered.

Sending a pray of apology to his mother for not instantly declaring Glóin a liar, Fili clenched his fists and forced himself to focus. And then it all came out in one big rush.

"I've got a friend and I only just realized I find her really pretty but she's not a dwarf and I like her as a person as well and I'm in big trouble because she's not a dwarf at all and I have no idea what to do!" Panting at the end of his little rant, Fili ran a stressed had through his hair, whimpering slightly and the fact he'd completely ignored the subtle questions he'd wrote down an hour ago and just blurted everything out at once.

Glóin too, looked a little stunned, as if he was still trying to process all that Fili had just said to him. In fact, he was holding one hand up, signalling that he needed a moment to mull over everything he'd just learned. Fili was quiet, but he really wanted to pull his own hair out, or wind it around his neck and pull tight so he could pass out and then pretend this never happened.

"Right lad. You say you like a girl."

Fili couldn't help the little growl of frustration that escaped his lips as he slumped into the chair across from Glóin, running a hand down his face.

"Yes."

"And she's not a dwarf? First of all, you're not putting yourself in any danger going to see this lass, right?"

"No, safe as can be." And really, he was. Curled up in bed and visiting the girl he found attractive in his dreams. Dear god, this got worse the more he thought on it.

"Right then. And why have you not gone to talk to your Uncle about this?"

He laughed. Fili couldn't help it, the sound was startled out of him.

"Are you kidding? Uncle Thorin will probably stare at me like I've declared I'm an elf or something and then send me off to work on my craft if I try to talk to him about emotions."

"Good point lad. Well, the only advice I can give you is to just let things run its course. She's either your One, or she isn't. Simple as that."

"But you don't understand! We can't be together even if she is! She's this amazing little impish creature and she doesn't care about my titles and she wants to be Just Harry and get married and have kids and I'm a prince so she'd never be Just Harry and it's not like she could ever come here anyway! I don't want to end up on my own!"

There. He'd said it.

If Harry did become his One, if his feelings evolved to that point, there would be no going back. And she was a world away, they could never be together like that and he'd spend every day for the rest of his life pining after her. He didn't want that.

Harry was brilliant and she shone so brightly and he could never ever have her.

He was scared to want to.

Glóin blinked, face a mask of seemingly emotionless confusion. The ginger shook his head, clapping one hand on Fili's shoulder, reaching across the table between them to do so.

"I've got no idea on whatever you've just said, but trust me lad. It'll either happen or it won't. Just don't doubt yourself. Now, I'll keep this quiet, so run along and go poke your brother with a sword or something."

"Thank you Master Glóin."

* * *

"Okay, now I know our world's are different. A dragon would never be cowered by goblins. And it would never let anyone ride around on its back!"

Staring at the most ridiculous creature he'd ever met, Fili couldn't even begin to guess what emotion was showing on his face. Not when he didn't even know what he was feeling, seeing as every emotion in him was jumping around like Kili after cookies.

"Yeah, well I answered you question as to why I was so happy. My turn now. What's with the braided moustache? I've been dying to ask ever since I saw it."

Now that he knew what to pay attention to, he could almost feel his stomach flip when Harry directed those emerald green eyes on him, sparkling with intrigue. She was still high off of her victory against her enemy, and Fili couldn't blame her. Sneaking into enemy territory, stealing an object prized above all others and then breaking the building whilst riding out on the back of a dragon? It was the stuff of legends, and Fili wouldn't begrudge her of her victory.

What he didn't like and yet appreciated at the same time was the way it made her eyes sparkle, cheeks lifted by the wide smile on her face and dusted with a light flush that saw her skin pinken slightly beneath her eyes and across her nose. Her teeth dragged across the flesh of her lower lip as she waited for him to speak and Fili could not draw his gaze away.

"It's practically a part of dwarfish culture, the better groomed a male's beard and moustache, the more attractive females find him."

Harry nodded, serious despite the joy on her face.

"Makes sense. I know Sirius used to brag about his perfectly trimmed goatee and how the ladies love it." The disbelieving frown on Harry's face showed just how much stock she put into that idea, but she quickly went back to grinning.

"I'll admit, I thought it was a bit weird at first, but the more I look at you, the more I think you'd look weird without it." Ignoring the fact that Harry had looked at him long enough to become so accustomed to his face that were he to change anything she'd notice, Fili instead focused on thinking of something else to say.

And ended up blurting out the first thing that came to mind.

"It took me a while to get used to the fact you don't have a beard to be honest."

Harry gave a delighted gasp, eyes large as she stared back at him.

"That I _don't_ have a beard? You mean to tell me female dwarves do have beards?!" She seemed somewhat puzzled by the idea, but her mirth was leaking through.

"Yep."

"You never mentioned to this me before!"

Grinning, Fili only flopped back on the soft grass of Hogwarts field, looking up at the sky as he did so.

The only way he was ever going to stop his attraction, his feelings growing for Harry was if he cut himself away from her completely. Stopped the dreams again as he had done before. But he only needed one more glance at the dark haired girl to already know if he could do that or not.

And he wasn't sure if the answer made him pleased or pained.

If there was any god out there at all, if Mahal was truly watching over the dwarven race, then he'd find a way to bring Harry to him. He would live in hope.

Because he clearly couldn't give her up.

* * *

**Right, I have no idea how Gloin became agony aunt, but there you go. Fili's figured it out, and now he can't stop thinking about it. Oh dear.**

**Also, there are only two more chapters of part one to go, and then we're at the end of the Deathly Hallows part of the story line. After that, it's onto Part 2, the beginning of the quest. I'm hoping to get to the end of part one by Christmas day, Boxing day at the latest, so we'll see how fast I can get these chapters up. **

.

**Preview of the next chapter  
**

"Come on Fili, you used to enjoy this!"

Grimacing, Fili followed after his little brother, trying not to be too obvious as he rolled his eyes. He had enjoyed this before, sneaking up to rest on one of the many ledges with Kili to spend a day people watching. To begin with, it'd been their best hiding spot from Uncle Thorin, and though he now knew that his Uncle had actually known where they were and had always indulging them when he walked under it seemingly confused as to the disappearance of his nephews, it was still a good spot to hide out for a few hours.

Kili's grinning mug was inches from his own face as they scaled the side of the pillar, coming to rest in the little cut out part of the mountain ledge they'd taken to calling their own.

The Blue Mountains was still rough, 'still not good enough' Uncle Thorin would grumble, but that was one of the plus sides for Fili and Kili. There was just so many hiding spots. Only right now, he wished there wasn't. Not that he didn't like spending time with Kili, but-

"What about Ovri?"

_._

**So, thoughts on this?**

**Tsume  
xxx**


	9. Part 1, Chapter 9

**This Dream's On Me**

x

**Part 1  
****Chapter 9  
**_  
_

"Come on Fili, you used to enjoy this!"

Grimacing, Fili followed after his little brother, trying not to be too obvious as he rolled his eyes. He had enjoyed this before, sneaking up to rest on one of the many ledges with Kili to spend a day people watching. To begin with, it'd been their best hiding spot from Uncle Thorin, and though he now knew that his Uncle had actually known where they were and had always indulging them when he walked under it seemingly confused as to the disappearance of his nephews, it was still a good spot to hide out for a few hours.

Kili's grinning mug was inches from his own face as they scaled the side of the pillar, coming to rest in the little cut out part of the mountain ledge they'd taken to calling their own.

The Blue Mountains was still rough, 'still not good enough' Uncle Thorin would grumble, but that was one of the plus sides for Fili and Kili. There was just so many hiding spots. Only right now, he wished there wasn't. Not that he didn't like spending time with Kili, but-

"What about Ovri?"

Following Kili's gaze to the Darrow women that was walking down the street below, Fili forced himself to at least attempt to think on the question. Ovri -whether that was her actual name or one Kili had made up for the hell of it, he wasn't sure- was a reasonably pretty female. She had no moustache, instead her facial hair ran along her jaw line and was painstakingly braided back, eventually joining the vast mass of her brown hair. The light green of her eyes was rather catching, an unusual colour for a dwarf.

But, and Fili wasn't too surprised that this thought hit him almost right away, they weren't emeralds. He was doing this all the time now, comparing all the dwarrowdams he laid eyes on to Harry.

Every last one.

Even when he'd last hugged his mother, the image of the impish little female wrapped up in his arms when she'd broken down into tears sprang in. And all he could think about was the fact he actually had to stretch his arms around his mother's broad shoulders, while Harry just fit perfectly. He could wrap his arms around her waist and rest his hands upon the sides of her hips, she was that thin.

A year ago, he'd never have found that attractive, not the lithe figure of Harry compared to the stockiness of a dwarrowdam. But now they all seemed a little too broad, their limbs a little too thick and fingers a little too fat. Faces a little too hairy, cheekbones a little too soft. Somehow, without him noticing, Harry had become his standard of beauty, and no one he saw was really living up to it. No one but Harry of course. And it was maddening.

"She's alright," Fili replied, trying to put something, anything, into his voice. But he failed. He couldn't pretend to be attracted to the female passing by, because he wasn't. Mahal damn it, he was in too deep.

He really liked Harry. How the hell had that happened? He'd seen her at her worst, when tears had ran down her face and she'd almost broken from the abandonment of a friend. He'd seen her bounce back, so excited and happy for her victory.

Harry was such a range of emotions, but he'd never have paid her too much attention had they not been so alike in that one way. People's expectations.

Harry had truly suffered, she'd fought all her life. He'd not done much of anything other than work on his craft, work on his swordsmanship and -most recently- work with Uncle Thorin in regards to royal duties. Harry had battled monsters, was currently battling evil.

He'd been right last night, her life really was the stuff of legends. No, not just her life, but Harry herself. She was a fighter, a survivor and Fili admired her for that. He also adored her for the constant glimmer of mischief that seemed to spark up every so often, that little teasing smile.

Hell, was there no end to what he liked about her?

"Alright? Alright? Ovri is one of the most beautiful dwarrowdams in the Blue Mountains!" Kili paused for a moment, before a look of constipation passed over his face, followed by panic as he looked around for the source of whatever was worrying him.

"You know, after mum." Oh yes, very true.

Kili probably still expected their mother to pop up out of nowhere with that sad, disappointed frown on her face upon hearing they thought someone else was more beautiful than her. This was of course, one of the reasons he'd never admitted that he found another female -i.e., Harry- incredibly attractive. Because she wasn't here to present to his mother to prove his reasoning.

"I've seen prettier," Fili grumbled, folding his arms before his eyes landed on a much more interesting sight. "Kili, look!"

His dark haired brother snapped to attention, eyes shooting across the dwarves to the ones that Fili was pointing at.

"It's Mister Dwalin! And Uncle!"

Indeed it was, the two stood close together and clearly whispering about something important. Dwalin looked sceptical, but Thorin, well, Fili had never seen his Uncle looking more determined.

"It looks important," Kili whispered, eyes still glued to the two dwarves.

Fili nodded, he had a pretty good feeling he knew what this was about. He could almost feel it in his bones.

Erebor. Their Uncle was talking about Erebor, nothing put a blaze in those blue eyes unlike the dwarven kingdom.

When the two ducked into the tavern, Kili turned to look at his brother with a determined grin.

"Eavesdropping?"

"Eavesdropping."

* * *

"Harry, I've got something-" Fili cut off.

Hogwarts was different. He'd only just appeared, but he could tell already. The castle was in disarray. It looked like a small scale war had been housed in the courtyard. There were huge chunks of stone missing, ashes of what had probably been several fires scattered around.

But it was the one body, stretched before Harry's kneeling form that caught Fili's attention. He'd never seen anything like it before. It was human, but then again, it was not. Taller than Harry by at least a foot, it had the palest skin he'd ever seen and seemed to be missing it's nose. The dead red eyes stared up at the sky, and Fili didn't need to ask Harry who it was. It was her enemy, the man who'd tried to murder her again and again.

And he was dead.

Slowly approaching Harry, Fili carefully fell to his knees next to her. She was silent, but tears were all but streaming down her face, which was the whitest he'd ever seen. They remained there for a few seconds, before Harry took a shuddering breath.

"I died." The words seemed to register in his brain, but for the life of him, Fili could not process what they meant.

"What?"

"I died, but then I got a chance to come back and finish the fight. So I did..." Harry trailed off, eyes that were once so full of life now a dead, dull green as they stared down at the body of her enemy.

"He was an orphan, like me. But he was so twisted, he killed people and didn't feel any remorse at all... So why do I still feel awful about it?"

Wrapping one arm around her shoulders and doing his best to ignore the way Harry flinched at the contact, Fili pulled the girl up against his side.

They sat there for a few moments, Harry silently shaking and Fili trying to think of something to say. And when he did, it wasn't with his own words.

"If you allow a beast that murders to run free when you could have dealt the final blow, then every murder it performs after can be held over your head. Uncle told me that once. We were on a hunting trip and I killed an Orc scout. And I broke down too. I'd be worried if you didn't care to be honest."

Harry had stopped shaking against him, but the hand that'd crept up and taken a hold of his coat was clutching tighter than he'd have thought the small female was capable of.

"Now sit up a second please, I've got something to give you."

.

Sat with Harry between his legs, Fili ran his fingers through her hair once more before he felt somewhat satisfied. Now, running down the right-hand side of her head was a thin dwarven braid. A special dwarven braid.

Undoing one of his own beads, he allowed the clasp to close around the collection of dark hair, which would see the braid remain in place.

"What is it?" Harry's voice was raw from all the suppressed sobs, but when she summoned up a mirror to take a look at her hair, Fili was pleased to see some of the light back in her eyes when he looked over her shoulder.

"There's not a perfect translation for it, but you can consider it a hero's braid. The braid and it's placement shows that you've been recognised as completing a great deed in a selfless manner, one that you should never have been tasked with, but you managed it anyway. It's a very rare braid, but I think you deserve it. And the bead shows that it was the Line of Durin that recognised this exploit, specifically the pattern says that it was me that gave you this braid."

Harry's thin fingers had come up to cover the bead, thumb running across the carvings within the silver. The mirror was on the ground now and the girl was just staring forwards, an unreadable expression on her face.

But she leaned back into the hug he offered her, tilted her head so that their cheeks rested beside one another and just basked in the comfort he offered her.

The information about Uncle's possible quest could wait.

Right now, Harry needed his support, so support he shall.

* * *

**One more chapter after this. I am on a roll. Nearing the end of Part 1, and I'm super excited to get more wrote up. **

**Quick question, does anyone have a timeline of the Hobbit? Like, what took place on what day? How long the quest actually was? I'd be grateful if so.**

**Also, is there anyone who wouldn't mind being my sounding board? Like, I'll tell you my ideas for the rest of this story and you give me quick thoughts on it? I've got a few ideas about a few things -such as when and how Harry'll pop up- and I'd really like someone who won't mind the spoilers to listen and give me their thoughts.**

.

**Preview of the next chapter  
**

"We know about the quest Uncle."

The quill shot across the parchment with a satisfyingly loud screech.

Intense blue eyes, burning blue eyes, slowly rose from the parchment to rest upon the both of them and Fili had to forcibly push down the sudden urge to flee.

Uncle Thorin was clearly not happy with them knowing, probably because he had an inkling as to what such information would lead to. Which could be easily summed up in several steps, And would ultimately result in the two nephews joining an uncle on a quest.

Oh, add the fact their mother would skin the both of them for daring to go on such an adventure, and then flail Thorin for allowing them to join.

Regardless, the result would be the same, which was probably why Thorin was trying to scare them off right now, in hopes that if he could avoid the upcoming discussion then he wouldn't someday be the latest hunting trophy Dis hung over the fireplace.

_._

**So, thoughts on this?**

**Tsume  
xxx**


	10. Part 1, Chapter 10

**This Dream's On Me**

x

**Part 1  
****Chapter 10  
**_  
_

"We know about the quest Uncle."

The quill shot across the parchment with a satisfyingly loud screech.

Intense blue eyes, burning blue eyes, slowly rose from the parchment to rest upon the both of them and Fili had to forcibly push down the sudden urge to flee.

Uncle Thorin was clearly not happy with them knowing, probably because he had an inkling as to what such information would lead to. Which could be easily summed up in several steps, And would ultimately result in the two nephews joining an uncle on a quest.

Oh, add the fact their mother would skin the both of them for daring to go on such an adventure, and then flay Thorin for allowing them to join.

Regardless, the result would be the same, which was probably why Thorin was trying to scare them off right now, in hopes that if he could avoid the upcoming discussion then he wouldn't someday be the latest hunting trophy Dis hung over the fireplace.

The two of them knew this however, which was why they stood their ground, even if Kili had taken a slight step back so that should Thorin snap and go for the kill, Fili would be the one within reaching distance.

"Uncle Thorin, we really, really wanna help!" Kili, with his big brown eyes was actually pouting at their uncle. The sad thing was, that it was probably going to work. Always had.

There was just something about Kili's sulky, 'my mining tunnel just collapsed, my sword broke and dog died, feel sorry for me' face that twisted everyone in the direction the youngest Son of Dis wanted.

It was only with years of experience that Fili could see the cracks in his Uncle's angry face. He was going to cave, all three of them knew it, but he insisted on keeping up the pretence that he actually had some form of control when it came to this situation.

"Basically Uncle Thorin, you can either let us travel with your company and know that we're safe and where you can see us, or you can deny us that privilege. All the latter option would see is both Kili and myself following the company from a distance. Two dwarves, barely of age, out in the wilderness on our own-"

"Fine!" The bang of Thorin's palms meeting the desk rocked the inkwell, and the older dwarf only just managed to stop the pot from tipping over completely.

"But you will be the one explaining it to your Mother!"

Their uncle looked smug, and in all honesty, he had a right to do so. Explaining such a thing to Lady Dis would be a sure fire way to get the both of them locked in their rooms on the day of departure, with their mother sat at the door, battle-axe in hand.

Which was why they'd come up with the most brilliant, most excellent plan ever.

"We'll leave her a letter."

And that was that.

* * *

Four days had passed since Fili had been able to talk -threaten- his way into Thorin's Company. It'd been two weeks since what Fili now knew to be 'The Battle of Hogwarts', in which Voldemort had fallen dead at Harry's hand.

However, this was the first day that Harry had been waiting for him.

Every other day, she'd been there before him, but never seemed to be paying any attention. Instead, she just stared off to the side, frowning almost all the time. This time though, she was perched quite neatly on a broomstick, a wide grin on her face as she settled back on the thin branch in question. It was such a stark contrast to how he'd seen her the past fortnight that all Fili could do was stare for a moment.

And after he was done staring at Harry's beaming face, his eyes instantly went to the fact she was on a thin piece of wood and floating off of the ground.

She'd told him about the whole flying broom thing before of course, but he'd never actually seen it. He'd never had any reason to ask, and Harry had not had any reason to think one into existence. Until now that was.

Answering his silent question, Harry sat up straight on the broom, patting the wood behind her in a clear invitation.

"It was a gift from my god-father. I thought I'd lost it at the start of the year, but recently one of the muggle-borns returned it, saying she'd found it but hadn't had any way of getting it to me until now." Of course.

Harry loved her dead god-father dearly, no wonder she was so pleased to see one of the gifts he'd given her returned. However-

"Are you sure it's safe?" Harry snorted, nudging the floating stick closer to him and her green eyes the brightest he'd seen them in a long time.

"You're not scared, are you?"

.

That was how Fili, Son of Dis, uncrowned Prince of Erebor and heir to Thorin Oakenshield, found himself sat on the back of a stick of 'comfier than it looks' wood, arms encircling Harry's waist in order to hold onto the handle of the broom and get a feel for how to direct the thing.

Harry had kept them close to the ground and gone over basic manoeuvring. And now that he knew he probably wouldn't be falling to his death -Harry was apparently quite knowledgeable when it came to flying- he was rather looking forwards to controlling the damn thing for a few moments.

They stopped for second, in which Harry hopped off the broom and allowed Fili to shimmy forwards slightly, before she climbed back on behind him.

Fili stiffened when he felt her arms wrap around his torso, the softness pressing up against his back could be nothing but her breasts, and he felt his mouth dry.

"You okay?" Harry asked and he could feel her jaw moving, her face resting against his back and turned slightly to a side. At first he'd almost thought she was nuzzling him, but the movement stopped when she'd gotten comfortable.

"Yeah; no laughing at me." He kicked off gently and then there was wind in his hair and a sense of freedom he'd not ever felt before. Never would he have thought he'd get a chance to fly, that kind of thing just didn't happen in Middle Earth. Only if you were on exceedingly good terms with the Great Eagles. Something he'd never have expected. But, here he was, flying through the sky at a steady pace.

Yet, all he could think about was the female sat behind him.

.

"Uncle's organising a Quest to reclaim Erebor soon."

They were back on the ground now, laid out in the grass and staring up at the sky. Harry was beside him, as she usually was when they ended up falling into this position. The strange, round contraption she wore over her face -glasses she called them- were now in her hand as she too looked up at the sky. The sun was setting off to the west, leaving a brilliant mix of red, orange and yellows to spread out across the sky.

"He said it'd be about a year until we leave, when winter breaks for spring."

Harry had sat up now, turning to look at him with a frown on her face. And then, she flopped down onto her stomach, head resting in her hands and elbows jammed into the earth to hold her skull up.

"I'd be a hypocrite if I asked you not to go. So instead, I'll say stay safe. You can't imagine how much of a help having you on this quest was. From the sword lessons and the whole knife thing, and then just having somewhere to escape to. Someone to talk to."

Sitting up and crossing his legs, Fili watched Harry watch him, even if she was squinting to keep him in focus. There were many dwarves, older ones, with bad vision, but they'd not come up with something like Harry's glasses yet as a way to fix it. He had no idea how they worked, and when he'd asked the girl, Harry had just shrugged and muttered she had no idea.

"You know, in dwarven tradition, it's considered lucky to get a kiss before going off on a quest." He didn't know why he said it. He regretted it the second he said it.

Harry's eyes had popped open in surprise, her parted lips forming a cute little 'o' of surprise.

"But, you know, it's a dwarven tradition, you don't have to follow it."

"Well where was my kiss when I started my quest?"

If he'd snapped his head up a second slower, then Fili had no doubt he'd have ended up head-butting Harry. Instead, it just meant she didn't have to move as much when she graced his cheek with a light kiss.

"I think I'm waking up."

"You know, my quest doesn't start for nearly a full year, the good luck might wear off by then," Fili grinned as he spoke, watching as Harry rolled her eyes, and amused smile stretching out her lips.

"Yeah, but I'm magic, so who knows?"

And then she was gone, rudely awakened by someone on her end.

Dropping back until he was laid eagle spread across the think grass, Fili stared up at the sky that'd suddenly gone from sunset to dawn and grinned to himself. He was in way too deep. Erebor mines deep.

But maybe it wasn't completely hopeless after all.

* * *

**Nah, I was not expecting so many people to offer up their time to talk through some of my odd ideas; I asked my brother to pick someone out for me, so yeah.**

**Right, on this chapter; Fili manages to swindle a kiss from the Lady and Harry's feeling a bit better. I'm so excited that Part 1 is done now. **

**I got asked if Harry will change anything in Hobbit (i.e, certain dwarf deaths) and that answer is yes. Harry's a fighter, and when she turns up in ME she's not going to stand by and let Fili get killed. So expect some changes. I haven't seen BOFA yet (The earliest I can see it is actually the 30th, so I'm praying I'll be able to watch it by the start of new year) so I don't have any plans for anything that happens in that movie, other than have Fili and family live.**

**As for the fact all of this is from Fili's POV, well the vast majority of the story will be. The next chapter however, well, take a look;**

.

**Preview of the next chapter  
**

Mrs Weasley has a knowing smile on her face. That alone made Hariel nervous.

Three months had passed since the Battle of Hogwarts, and no one was quite the same. This was probably why Hariel didn't know quite what to make of Mrs Weasley's current expression. Likely why it made her so nervous.

"So, what's his name then?"

_._

**So, thoughts on this?**

**Tsume  
xxx**


	11. Part 1, Interlude

**This Dream's On Me**

x

**Part 1  
****Interlude****  
**_I have Dreams. One of them is You._  
_  
_

Hariel Lily Potter-Black let out a low groan and pressed her face into the pillow, praying that the fluffy surface would swallow her whole.

She could already feel the three amused presences that had popped into existence the second Hermione had left the room, but she most certainly did not want to face them. Not yet. Her mind was too busy whirling, too focused on one individual in particular.

Fili.

Her dwarf.

She had no idea when he'd become such, but now, she was certain. No one else even knew of Fili, of Fili's world. And Hariel would rather like to keep it that way.

Only, that wasn't entirely accurate. To be completely precise, she'd have to say that no one alive knew of Fili. The dead on the other hand-

"Wakey wakey darling child of mine."

Groaning into the pillow, Hariel finally summoned up the courage to roll over, snatching up her glasses from the bedside table. The blurry forms were brought into a sharper focus, even if they were still somewhat fuzzy. And most certainly transparent.

Lily Potter, née Evans, stared back at her, a tender smile on her face.

.

Ever since that day on the bridge where Hariel had held the Elder Wand between her fingers, felt the snap as the wood splintered and then split under the force of her fingers, Hariel had known from the weight in her stomach that the tale of the Deathly Hallows was far from other.

Which was why she was only somewhat surprised when, upon waking the next morning, she'd found a not broken wand and a not lost stone wrapped upon in a fluid like cloak.

The Hallows had returned, all unharmed, and clearly no longer at the bottom of a ravine, lost in the forest floor or buried at the bottom of her trunk respectively.

Hariel had sat there for a moment, staring at the three items as if she could just have them disappear if she willed hard enough. Obviously that had not quite happened, and no matter what she'd done; thrown them in the ocean, buried them, took a portkey to a small volcanic island and dropped them into lava, they three had always turned up the next morning.

Intact and so very obviously hers.

She'd not told Hermione or Ron, the only other two alive that knew with one hundred percent certainty that the Hallows were real. They only believed the cloak remained now, a keepsake from her Father. She was in no rush to correct them.

The thing was though, the Hallows seemed to have gotten stronger now that they were all together.

The cloak, no one could sense her beneath it and it didn't come off unless she wished it. The Elder Wand, the onetime she'd used it since its return, when putting up wards around Andromeda's house, had sung poetically between her fingers. And the stone. Well, if she just wore it, she didn't need to even call the spirits.

Apparently, they were more than happy to just drop by whenever they wanted. Hence why she was currently looking at a washed out projection of her mother.

.

Moaning in protest, Hariel straightened the overly large shirt that she had snatched from Regulus' wardrobe, adjusting the button-down top and grimacing when she realized Kreacher would be ripping her a new one when he saw she'd torn the sleeves off one of Master Regulus' precious shirts.

Behind her mother, Sirius Black was half sat, half floating, a scowl on his face.

"It's not right, you wearing Reggie's clothes. I don't care how heroic he was in the end, it's just not right."

Her god-father squirmed slightly, and beside him, James Potter grimaced at the idea too. Apparently it didn't matter to them that Regulus had died when he was not much older than Hariel. It still clearly disturbed the both of them.

"Yeah, well if it weren't for the fact that I have spirits popping up out of nowhere every now and then, I'd be sleeping naked."

James and Sirius blushed, but her glorious mother just laughed, making a spectacle of seating herself on the bed beside Harry. She only just managed to stop her form from dropping through the mattress and Hariel once again ached to hug her mother. But spirits had no corporal form, so no matter how brilliant the stone was, she would never be granted that one wish.

She knew that it hurt her parents spirits, that it hurt Sirius to keep visiting through the stone. But they did, determined to see her and talk to her when she needed it.

"Another dream about your dwarf?"

Once again, the two males began spluttering, but Hariel and Lily ignored them with a practised ease.

"Yep."

Ever since that dream two weeks after the Battle of Hogwarts, ever since Fili had teasing requested a kiss and she'd granted him one, the two of them seemed to have come to a silent decision to not mention it again. And that left Hariel nervous.

She'd accepted the fact she was attracted to the strange male. With the moustache that'd once seemed funny but was now endearing, to the brilliant blue eyes that were always alight with a certain mischief about them.

Hariel hadn't even realized it until she'd been watching Fili practice with Gryffindor's sword. It'd just hit her, all at once, and then suddenly everything was wonderful.

Her mother let out a dreamy sigh, resting her head on her hand before looking over at James.

"Your prince sounds wonderful, nothing like the arrogant toe-rag that managed to trap me in a marriage."

"Hey!" James scooped up his wife with an amused grin, spinning her around and commenting on her teasing words too quietly for Hariel to hear. She wasn't sure she wanted to in all honesty.

"Fawn."

Looking up at Sirius, who was stood beside her watching the two older Potter with a fondness in his gaze, Hariel drew her teeth across her bottom lip, frowning as she did so.

"Yeah?"

"You should go for it. I know that look in your eyes. Look for a way to go to him. You've done enough for this place," Sirius gestured around room, but Hariel knew he was really talking about the British wizarding community, "so you should do something for yourself."

"But Teddy-"

"Remus would want you to chase what you want. Teddy has his grandmother, and you can always take one of the Black family communication mirrors with you and leave the other with him. Moony would tell you himself if he wasn't so busy looking over his little cub."

Drumming her fingers against her thigh, Hariel let out a low sigh before getting to her feet.

"I'll think about it." Taking the ring off of her finger after the entourage of spirits offered her a goodbye, she threaded the ring back onto the necklace Fili had given her, where she kept it every day. She'd already bought a wand holster, invisible, to store the Elder Wand in. So that if she decided to crash at another person's house for a bit, they wouldn't freak out about the most powerful wand in existence following Hariel around like a stray puppy.

"Harry?! Are you ready yet? Mrs Weasley said lunch would be ready in twenty minutes!" Hermione -who'd insisted on staying in Grimmauld Place with her best friend so she wasn't on her own- called through the door and Hariel couldn't quite stop the fond smile that appeared on her mouth.

"Give me a minute!"

.

Lunch at the Weasleys was brilliant. It'd been a while since Mrs Weasley had felt the urge to cook, since before the Battle of Hogwarts, that was for sure. But it appeared to have struck with a vengeance, for there was a spread upon the table that would no doubt be capable of feeding a small army.

Hariel ate her fill and conversed easily with all the Weasley's around her that wished to speak. She'd tried being polite, but at some point, her eyes drifted over to look at Ron and Hermione, Neville and Ginny.

They looked so happy with each other, so full of life.

Hermione was gesturing wildly about something, hands flying through the air as she tried to explain whatever concept she was talking about to Ron. Ron, who was just sat with a fond smile on his face, watching Hermione like nothing else mattered. Ginny and Neville, who'd retreated to the living room but Harry could still see them around the doorframe, curled up into one another on the couch and reading the newspaper.

They all looked so in love and Hariel felt a pang shoot through her heart at her next thought. Would she ever find anything like that?

Almost instantly Fili sprung to mind and Hariel tried to push him back, to ignore the fact that when she wished for something like Hermione had with Ron, that it was the dwarven prince that sprung to mind. Fili, with his ridiculous facial hair and grinning face and his playful attitude.

Something must have shown on her face, she was almost certain. Because Mrs Weasley has a knowing smile on her face. That alone made Hariel nervous.

Three months had passed since the Battle of Hogwarts, and no one was quite the same. This was probably why Hariel didn't know quite what to make of Mrs Weasley's current expression. Likely why it made her so uneasy.

"So, what's his name then?"

"Pardon?" Tilting her head to a side, Hariel watching the middle-aged witch scoff, rolling her brown eyes and cutting up a large treacle tart, presenting her with a slice and keeping one for herself.

"You have the same look on your face that Hermione and Ginny get dear. Only I don't see you bringing home a young man." The tone was almost scolding and Harry had to hide her smile behind her fork, shoving a mouthful of delicious tart into her mouth.

"He's not after you fame or money, is he?"

Hariel spluttered.

"What? No!" Only after the words were out of her mouth did she notice her slip, only made more obvious by the smile on Mrs Weasley face.

"So there is a boy."

And she couldn't help it, Hariel spilled everything.

.

There was something nice about telling a living person about Fili. She'd kept it to herself, because in a world of magic, even this seemed unbelievable. But it had happened.

She'd show Mrs Weasley the necklace -the Peverell Ring carefully disillusioned- and then the latest hunting knife that Fili had provided her with. Mrs Weasley had clicked tongue in disapproval at the knife, smiled at the fact Fili had comforted her after the battle and the advice he'd given her.

The only thing that didn't get mentioned was the little kiss on the cheek, and the full meaning behind her braid. She'd just told Mrs Weasley that it was a mark of bravery amongst his race. Close enough.

The two of them had sat in silence for a bit, the only ones in the kitchen since Hariel had started explaining everything.

Finally, Mrs Weasley gave a low sigh, a smile on her face.

"He sounds lovely Harry dear. Dreams are a tricky thing in our world. I could probably tell you more if I'd done divination, but it never interested me. You've give us so much, you should really go chasing after what you want. If this Prince boy is what you want, then go for it. You deserve to be happy after everything you've been through."

Brushing her bangs back from her face, Hariel was grateful that Mrs Weasley seemed happy enough to ignore the small tear that'd escaped from the corner of her eye.

"A-Are you sure? You won't hate me?"

"Harry, me and Arthur have considered you one of our own for a while. At one point I was hoping you'd marry one of the boys and make it official on paper. We just want you to be happy."

Nodding, Hariel took a shaky breath before getting to her feet, brushing down the crumbles that'd fallen into her lap.

"Right... It looks like I'll need Hermione's help with research then."

* * *

**And Part 2 begins next!**

.

**Preview of the next chapter  
**

"So what is it?" Raising his hand, and thus, the fist in which a thin silver chain was hung, Fili twisted the necklace back and forth, looking at the little gem that was hanging from the centre. It looked a lot like one of the very small herbs that grew in any patch of grass that they could get a foot-hold in. A clover? Yeah, the sounded about right. A clover. One with four leaves. Only, it seemed to have been preserved somehow. The edges of the leaves also appeared to have been dipped in liquid silver.

It looked strange, but not in a bad way.

It'd been well over a year since Fili started meeting a warrior witch in his dreams. A beautiful one. In fact, come summer, two years would have gone by. It was startling, to know he'd been friends with Harry was such a length of time.

_._

**So, thoughts on this?**

**Tsume  
xxx**


	12. Part 2, Chapter 1

**This Dream's On Me**

x

**Part 2  
****Chapter 1**  
_  
_

"So what is it?" Raising his hand, and thus, the fist in which a thin silver chain was hung, Fili twisted the necklace back and forth, looking at the little gem that was hanging from the centre. It looked a lot like one of the very small herbs that grew in any patch of grass that they could get a foot-hold in. A clover? Yeah, the sounded about right. A clover. One with four leaves. Only, it seemed to have been preserved somehow. The edges of the leaves also appeared to have been dipped in liquid silver.

It looked strange, but not in a bad way.

It'd been well over a year since Fili started meeting a warrior witch in his dreams. A beautiful one. In fact, come summer, two years would have gone by.

It was startling, to know he'd been friends with Harry for such a length of time. It'd been six months since he'd accepted the fact that he was attracted to the female, and he knew that unless something drastic happened, she was going to become is One. He could see it already, the potential had always been there and now it wasn't difficult at all to picture himself loving this brilliant creature before him.

Hopefully, the Quest would distract him soon enough. Or at least, offer a little distraction.

To be honest, he'd stopped getting his hopes up about a month ago.

"It's a four leaf clover. They're believed to be lucky by non-magic people," Harry explained, legs crossed in the grass and grinning. "But this one I got from a friend who raised it on a diet of liquid luck. It will make you lucky, guarantied."

Twisting the small plant about in his hands -it had to be coated in something, it was rock solid- Fili gave a small shrug of his shoulders before slipping the chain over his neck. The weight of the clover felt unfamiliar, but he'd soon grow used to it, much like he had Harry's rings when he'd looked after them for a few months. It felt right now, to have something of Harry's resting upon his skin. The fact that it was pretty much her blessing to go forth on this quest was even better.

"So, when do you leave for this quest then?"

The two of them were sat outside of what Harry called 'The Burrow', the home of the traitorous friend and his family. Fili had no problem with the rest of them, Harry proclaimed the matriarch and her husband had pretty much accepted Harry as another daughter, that they went out of their way to look in on her and make sure all was well. That made Fili rather happy in all honesty, so he didn't comment on the one she'd taken back as a friend.

"Day break tomorrow; I spent all of today packing."

The winter snow around the mountain base was starting to thaw, and Uncle Thorin had taken a look before nodding to himself. Not that he'd be travelling very far with them; he was setting off to a meeting with the rest of their kin to see if any would be willing to join up. Fili was somewhat optimistic, but that didn't mean he wasn't preparing for the worst news.

"Well, I guess it's a good job I got that finished up for you today then. If you need anything, don't be afraid to ask."

Fili nodded, leaning back on his hands and looking up at the sky. The two of them knew from experimentation that nothing bigger than a hunting knife could be passed between them; tests they'd decided to run now that Harry was no longer undesirable number one. Not even Harry magically shrinking the item in her world made a difference, it appeared in the dream world fully sized. Neither could food be passed between them, it always disappeared neither staying with the one who'd brought it nor leaving with the one that'd been holding it upon waking.

Regardless though, there may come a time when he was grateful for such an advantage, he'd just have to wait and see.

Beside him, Harry had a funny look upon her face, lips twisted down and brow crinkled. She was thinking, that much Fili knew, but she also appeared to be hesitating. Her lips parted when she found her courage, and Fili sat waiting patiently for her to speak.

"I suppose you'll want that good luck kiss now?"

He could have almost choked. The dream after which Harry had planted a kiss on his cheek, the girl seemed determined to power through and made no mention of the action.

At first, Fili thought he'd offended her, before realizing that if that was the case, then Harry could have stopped coming to the dreams as easily as he had once before. So he'd said nothing too, and for a while, it seemed almost forgotten.

But it burned at the back of Fili's mind, always there, always bouncing about in his head like a brilliant, annoying sun that just wouldn't set. He'd not wanted to bring it back up again, now with his quest fast approaching.

For the months between now and the Battle of Hogwarts they'd talked about many things, but never that small kiss.

Fili had spoken of dwarven history that was known outside of the race, along with some of the legends the other races had about his people. Harry had laughed herself silly over the idea they were born from rock.

She in return had shared some of the wizarding world's history, along with their legends.

Most notably, the Deathly Hallows. Which she had confirmed to be real. She'd been quiet as she spoke of them, of a weapon more powerful than any other, a stone with the power to recall a spirit of those passed and then a cloak to hide from sight.

Fili was intrigued by them all, but it was the stone that he liked the idea of most.

He knew that his mother would give anything for just a few minutes in which she could speak with Maeilin, his father. You know, after she got past all the witch-craft and stuff.

He'd never ask that of Harry though, to see if she could possibly pass the ring through to his world. She'd lost her parents before she'd even hit two years of age, of course out of all the people Fili knew, it was her who deserved the stone most. He didn't dare ask to borrow it either, because if it got lost like the food it would probably devastate her. Not that Harry would ever let it show.

And speaking of his mother, she had somehow found out that the two of them would be going on this quest, but instead of stopping them, she'd just made them promise to return and given each of them a small token to remind them of that promise.

A blessing.

Uncle had probably got one too, but for the life of him, Fili didn't know what it was yet. And now he had one from Harry, who wanted him safe.

"Are you willing to give one?"

Harry would probably kill him if she ever found out he'd made up the whole 'kiss for a safe journey' thing. But he'd take what he could get at this point in all honesty.

Grinning, Harry made to stand up, but only succeeded in tripping over her robes, falling flat on her face in the earth and startling a laugh out of Fili.

Blushing, Harry shot up, taking a good grip on his shoulder to make sure she was completely steady before her lips once again brushed against his cheek, just above where the stubble of his still growing beard was. At least he knew one thing wouldn't change even when he was on this quest. He'd always have Harry to talk to, so with any luck, he wouldn't get horribly homesick over it.

Yes, the dreams at least, wouldn't change.

* * *

"Ready to go lad?"

Looking up from where he was slotting his second throwing axe into his boot, Fili grinned at the sight of Óin and Glóin, the latter of whom still had Gimli trailing after him and begging to join up. But it was too late now, and Fili had to forcibly push down the smug that was welling up inside of him. It would not do to lord it over the younger dwarf, that was not how a Prince behaved.

"Look after Mother for me!" Kili on the other hand-

Rolling his eyes, Fili ran a hand through his hair, bright blue eyes scanning the land around the mountain. They were stood at the entrance to their little settlement, and it was easy to see the Ori Brothers making their way towards them. Ori was relatively close to both Kili and himself in age, so Fili was pleased to note that he would at least be able to talk to the somewhat shyer dwarf as a peer.

"Got your tokens boys?" One of Ori's brothers, -Fili had never been introduced, so he really had no idea which one was speaking- the one with the pointy hair was grinning at them, adjusting a band upon his arm. Clearly his own quest token.

Kili nodded happily beside them, finishing out the talisman that their mother had gifted him with a proud smile on his face.

"Mother made this! To remind me of my promise to come home."

Not a lot of people knew that the Lady Dis actually had a craft, something which was not expected of Princesses. But she did, and it was stone-cutting. It was a rather simple piece for their mother, but Kili was attached to it already. Mainly because he took it as a symbol that he was ready for a quest.

Not for what it really was; a guilt trip for Uncle Thorin, to remind him that Dis was well aware what was going on and that she'd peel his skin off inch by inch should he come home with some much as a scratch.

Glóin, who'd finally managed to send Gimli away, seemed to beam proudly as he finished out his own token.

"Well lad, I've got one from my beautiful wife instead of the one my mother gave me for my first quest; not that it was as big as this one mind." Hang on, Glóin had only gone with one?

"Wait, is it bad luck to have more than one?!" It was only after his panicked words had slipped out and everyone looked at him did Fili realize what he'd said.

"Wait, more than one?!" Kili looked as if Uncle Thorin had just cartwheeled off the side of a mountain. Feeling the heat begin to flush at the back of his neck, Fili looked around for help.

Ori was gaping, while his point-haired brother was smirking at his misfortune. Glóin however, just looked knowingly at him, smug smile on his lips. Oh this couldn't get worse. Tokens were only given by female family members, or someone you were courting/ had the intention to court. This couldn't possibly get worse.

"Uncle!"

He spoke too soon.

Cringing, Fili turned to look at his approaching uncle, who seemed somewhat confused as to why Kili was so happy to see him, and yet Fili appeared to want to disappear into the mountain.

"Fili has two tokens Uncle!"

Thorin blinked, as if the idea of two tokens, of Fili having two tokens, was incomprehensible. He couldn't help but feel a little insulted.

"Well come on then!" Kili pulled at his arm, grinning and puppy dog eyes bright, "what is it?"

He knew there was no getting out of this. Even so, Fili made a half-hearted attempt to wiggle free. That failed, so the blond dwarf gave a low sigh and reached for the silver chain that was hidden beneath the collars of his shirt and armour. He would never admit to the fact he wanted to show off Harry's gift/token, of how much effort had clearly gone into it. But it would have been the truth.

Drawing the chain up, Fili carefully took hold of the little token at the end of it, regardless of the fact that Harry had clearly cast some form of magic on the clover to stop it from being destroyed. He didn't know how he knew, he was just certain of it.

Opening his palm, Fili let his brother get a tad too close for comfort, inspecting the little plant as the rest of Thorin's Company -along with the dwarf himself- tried to shuffle closer without being obvious about it.

"It's tipped with silver," Kili whispered in an awed voice, carefully plucking up the clover and turning it around between his thumb and finger, fascinated.

Thorin made a grunt; of surprise or appreciation, Fili did not know.

"That's not possible, is it?" Glóin was staring at the four leaves that Kili had now dropped back into Fili's palm, a frown on his face.

"I don't know how she did it, she never explained."

"So there is a girl!" Kili looked both overjoyed, and then a little rumpled over the fact his brother appeared to be taking a girl seriously but he'd not yet been told. Hell, even Thorin had a small frown on his face as he took one last look at the clover before turning to welcome another member to their company. Balin, who was travelling around and had been for the past three years, would no doubt be meeting them up at their first stop. As would Dwalin, who Balin had not seen in person for near five years now. Not that Fili knew where that meeting spot was right now.

"Why didn't you tell me you found a girl?" Kili was frowning at him now, big puppy eyes welling up and looking suspiciously wet and guilt erupted within Fili's stomach. Curse his little brother and his adorableness.

"It's complicated. Look, I'll explain when we can get some alone time, okay?"

He felt guilty on two parts, one not telling his brother everything, and two, guilty regarding Harry and actually telling someone of her existence. Luckily enough, they wouldn't be left on their own for a while, which meant Fili had some time to figure out just what he was going to be telling and what he would not.

Perhaps he should talk to Harry about this...

* * *

**Longer chapter is longer. Merry Christmas people. **

**So, Part 2 begins. We'll be going through the Hobbit -I'll mostly be sticking to the films unless something from the book suits me- so yeah. Here we go. So, the company know that Fili likes a girl. Cue the teasing. **

.

**Preview of the next chapter  
**

"Master Fili, is it?"

Turning to look at Gandalf the Grey, Fili pushed down the disappointment that had surged when he first met the man. After Harry, after the world she'd shown him, the magic she'd done with a simple flick of her wand, he'd just been expecting more of a who-knows-how-old wizard. And yet, here he was. Grey robes, -rather like Harry's, only her's were clearly not as worn- grey hat and grey beard.

If nothing else, he lived up to his name at that.

Instead of a wand, he carried a staff with him, a frown on his face as he looked Fili over.

Then, a hand was reaching for his collar, and all Fili could do was freeze, not sure how to respond when the wizard pulled Harry's token out into the open.

Looking around, Fili noticed that no other member of the company that'd left from the Blue Mountains was paying attention, instead too focused on the ale and the food. What a good deal of help they were.

Uncle would have noticed, no doubt about it. Only Uncle wasn't here. Had actually left three days into the journey to head off to the meeting with their kin.

Fat lot of help that was for him now.

"Where did you get this."

_._

**So, thoughts on this?**

**Tsume  
xxx**


	13. Part 2, Chapter 2

**This Dream's On Me**

x

**Part 2  
****Chapter 2**  
_  
_

The dream world had changed. When he first saw Harry, he'd been pleased to see her, even after the token disaster at the start of the day. What he'd not recognised immediately was their current location. Or rather, that their current location was one he knew. Knew well.

"I don't know this place," Harry whispered, her head tilted back to take in the looming presence of the Blue Mountains.

Fili had absolutely no idea how they'd ended up here, but finally he'd get a chance to show Harry around his world instead of the other way around.

"I do. It's home. The Blue Mountains."

Vibrant green eyes snapped open to look at him, a strange look passing over Harry's delicate features for a moment before she smiled. It took him a moment, but Fili soon recognised what the problem was with her appearance.

"Your funny eye glass is gone!"

"You mean my glasses?" Fingertips brushed along her cheekbones and all Fili could do was stare. He'd had no idea how brilliant her eyes truly were, what with her 'glasses' reflecting the light back it had stolen attention away them. But the colour, now with nothing before obstructing the emeralds, was spellbinding.

"I got them corrected. It cost a bit of gold, but it was worth it."

"Why?" Not that he was complaining, but it might make the whole distracted by the quest thing difficult if every time he met up with Harry the next night if she was going to get even prettier.

"I didn't mind them before, but now... I've got plans to go places where they'll only be a problem."

Fili nodded, frowning but said nothing more on it. Harry had a life outside of these dreams, much like he did. He couldn't say anything really, if she wished to travel around a bit. She was entitled to it. She wasn't a dwarf woman who was to be protected at all costs, she was a warrior, the braid he himself had put in her hair said that. "Come on, I'll show you around?" Offering up his arm, Fili grinned when Harry's dainty little hand curled around his bicep, fingers taking a gentle holding of his coat.

.

Pushing open the front-door after giving Harry a tour of the vast majority of the place, Fili stepped inside his house, feeling a bit nervous.

Harry had no real attachment to her Aunt and Uncle's home, she'd never really looked comfortable in it the one time he'd managed to annoy her into showing him. At Hogwarts, she was a student, one of many, so as impressive as the castle was, it wasn't her home. It was the home of many.

Only in these past few weeks had she been showing him around Grimmauld Place -the house her god-father had left her- newly decorated as it was. It seemed much more comfortable then what he'd last seen of it, but Harry's shoulders had still remained somewhat tense, an unease about her that never seemed to leave. Even if she was more relaxed at Hogwarts.

He felt nervous showing her his home, because he wanted her to be comfortable with it. Perhaps that would be easier if he wasn't cringing at the mess that was the living room. When he'd last seen the place, it was in a state of disarray, as Kili had forgotten something or another and all but ripped the house apart in an attempt to find it before they left.

In fact, if he remembered correctly, his room wasn't in that great of a state either.

"And who's axe is this?" Harry was stood before his Mother's battle axe, her eyes alight with interest as she ran a hand down to the handle.

"My Mother's."

Harry drew her hand away for a second, before a startled laugh escaped her lips.

"Sorry," she murmured, running a hand through her wild hair, toying her braid about with her pointer finger and thumb, "I was just picturing if my Mother had been armed with an axe. Dad would certainly have been a little more cautious when it came to his attempt with courting her."

Snorting, Fili couldn't stop the smile slipping onto his face as Harry flopped down onto the comfortable couch, looking rather at ease with her current location after the shock of being somewhere new had worn off. Even if her strange clothes, she seemed to fit right in, devilish grin on her face as she looked around.

"What are you thinking?"

"Just wishing that you had cameras in your world, because seeing picture of a little you would be brilliant. Especially at that awkward stage where you were growing in your fabulous moustache."

She took a strand of her long hair, pushing her lips outwards and balancing the lock beneath her nose. Even with her lips pursed, he could still see the smile in her eyes, and amusing teasing thing.

It was only now, sat here with her in his own home, that it really struck him that this was what he wanted. Harry, in his world. She'd never fit in fully, but he couldn't picture that of her anyway. She wouldn't be this brilliant, otherworldly creature if she did.

"What are you thinking Master Dwarf?"

"How much better your moustache would look braided, Lady Harry." Yes, she'd probably never be here, but just watching her in this dream-world, sat teasing him with her gorgeous face- well, he'd take what he could get.

* * *

"Master Fili, is it?"

Turning to look at Gandalf the Grey, Fili pushed down the disappointment that had surged when he first met the man. After Harry, after the world she'd shown him, the magic she'd done with a simple flick of her wand, he'd just been expecting more of a who-knows-how-old wizard. And yet, here he was. Grey robes, -rather like Harry's, only her's were clearly not as worn- grey hat and grey beard.

If nothing else, he lived up to his name at that.

Instead of a wand, he carried a staff with him, a frown on his face as he looked Fili over.

Then, a hand was reaching for his collar, and all Fili could do was freeze, not sure how to respond when the wizard pulled Harry's token out into the open.

Looking around, Fili noticed that no other member of the company that'd left from the Blue Mountains was paying attention, instead too focused on the ale and the food. What a good deal of help they were.

Uncle would have noticed, no doubt about it. Only Uncle wasn't here. Had actually left three days into the journey to head off to the meeting with their kin.

Fat lot of help that was for him now.

"Where did you get this."

It wasn't a question, Gandalf was expecting an answer.

Swallowing, Fili attempted to take hold of his token, but at the wizards expecting look, unclasped the chain instead and allowed the taller male to take full hold of it. Though should the wizard lose it, or damage it in any way, Fili would not be held responsible for his actions.

"Can I explain somewhere else? And get Kili?" It was about time his brother got told, seeing as they were at their final stop before they'd head off to fetch their burglar. Who none of them other than Gandalf had actually met. Well, Thorin said the wizard was to be trusted for now, so he'd go along with his Uncle's word until it was proven untrue.

Upon Gandalf's nod, Fili watched the man leave for a side room before he too got to his feet, shooting over to Kili who was all but clutching at his mug, stuffing a sausage gracelessly into his face.

"Kili, come on, we need to talk."

"But Fili, we just got here!"

"Do you want to know about Harry or not?" Now was the ideal time to speak of her without any of the other dwarves overhearing, they might not get another opportunity like this.

"Who?"

Scowling at his little brother, Fili ran a hand down the side of his face, trying not to growl under his breath. He hated what Kili had been calling the dark haired witch, but apparently, he didn't have much of a choice in this.

"Token Girl, her name is Harry."

"Oh."

Kili was on his feet in seconds, stuffing the last of his meal into his face and waddling after his older brother, still clutching at his ale.

.

It took little over half an hour to go over the whole thing. Between Kili's protests of 'that can't be real' and Gandalf's contemplating face, he was feeling a bit nervous.

What if they didn't believe him? What if they didn't think he was mentally stable and threw him from the quest?

Before he could start denying any accusations on his sanity, before Kili could even voice his accusations, Gandalf tapped his staff against the clover and the room lit up. Symbols, at least two dozen of them spread outwards from the little silver tipped clover, glowing symbols of light that floated in the air as if such a thing was completely natural.

Kili looked awed, but Fili had seen such a thing before. Watching Harry blast a tree apart was a much more interesting display of magic.

"Your friend is a very strong witch Master Fili. While I personally do not know the symbols before me, I do know what they mean to do. There are few languages that capture magic, but those that can give off a certain sensation. Such as your friend's symbols here. This one," Gandalf gestured to the one on the left, fingers hovering over it, "is for protection. It gives off a general feeling of protectiveness. While this one wishes you safe from injuries." He tapped at one to the right of the clover before the light show faded out of existence.

The clover was gathered up and then handed back to Fili, who accepted it gentle with more reverence than before.

He knew that Harry had said it would be lucky, but she'd not mentioned she'd gone to the effort of enchanting hr gift. Only two of the symbols had been explained to him, but he knew the rest were all aimed at keeping him safe, protected and victorious. He could just feel it.

Gandalf had disappeared while he was distracted with his token, but Kili had remained, staring at the leaf curiously.

"You're really courting a witch Fili?"

"Not quite courting yet Kili... It's difficult."

His younger brother nodded solemnly, but then a huge grin spread across his face.

"I wanna be there when you tell Uncle Thorin! I'll bet he'll birth a litter of kittens or something. Make sure I'm there when it happens."

Great, that was another thing he had to add to his list of 'I am never doing this. Ever'. But first, he needed to make sure Kili knew to keep this a secret.

For some reason, everyone got a bit twitchy when magic was mentioned. Fili couldn't begin to imagine why.

* * *

**Righty-oh then. Something interesting has finally happened? Is it a step to Harry popping up into the dwarven world? Is it just coincidence? Who knows (I don't)**

**Anyway, Kili and Gandalf know! How long can they -Kili- keep a secert? That remains to be seen...**

.

**Preview of the next chapter  
**

"

Quill flashing across the line, Bilbo Baggins of Bag-End signed his name before he could back out. There, it was done. Those damn dwarves and that crafty wizard would have their burglar. Lucky them.

Only, his table-top was not as smooth as it had once been.

Lifting up the parchment -contract, he reminded himself, it was a contract- Bilbo ran his fingertips over the new carvings in his table and scowled.

One was clearly dwarf runes, and he had absolutely no idea what they said. It was a secret language after-all. How it'd managed to stay secret when they apparently felt the need to leave a mark at whatever table they ate from, Bilbo would never know.

However, it was the second set of markings he didn't understand. Or rather, didn't recognise.

They just seemed like random squiggles, and were they not near the dwarf runes, he'd have taken them to be the usual markings of a naughty guest. Only they seemed too deliberate to be anything else.

He would be giving those dwarves a piece of his mind alright!

Eyes widening, Bilbo rushed to the window, all thoughts of retribution leaking from his mind in exchange for panic.

The dwarves were leaving without him! He had to go!

_._

**So, thoughts on this?**

**Tsume  
xxx**


	14. Part 2, Chapter 3

**This Dream's On Me**

x

**Part 2  
****Chapter 3**  
_  
_

"So this the home of your burglar?"

Stood with her hands clasped behind her back, Harry rocked back on her heels, a bemused smile on her face as she looked around the room. Fili supposed it was rather different than what she'd seen of his world so far. A day after they'd appeared in the Blue Mountains, the two of them had spent their time experimenting with the dream-world landscape, but had so far been unable to return to Harry's world.

Fili had shrugged, suggesting that his world was the focus now, because out of the two of them it was now his turn for a life altering quest. Harry had scoffed, but hadn't been able to offer up a better idea, eyebrows knitted together with a frown on her face.

As such, the two of them had dropped the matter, instead taking the time to explore each new location that Fili brought as his journey grew longer.

Just this morning in the waking world they'd arrived in the land of Hobbits, and by evening had finally found their burglar's home. It wasn't a hole, at least, not in the way Fili had been expecting it to be. In fact, the place was quite cosy, and with several pieces of furniture being too small for even dwarves, it had certainly been a experience.

Harry seemed to think so too, because she was inspecting several different things, a small, bemused smile on her face as she did so. Right now she was looking over a map of Middle Earth, obviously comparing it to her own home world. Fili had seen the charts of her world, of the vast differences they had. It didn't surprise him that Harry was interested in her new location, Fili had been the same since he'd first woken up in that forest.

"Yes. Mr Bilbo Baggins, a Hobbit. Gandalf chose him, but if I'm honest, I don't think he looks to be warrior material."

Harry raised a brow, drawing her eyes away from whatever trinket of Mr Baggins that'd distracted her to look at him instead.

"I told you of Professor Flitwick no? Bravery can come from the most curious of places Fili, don't forget that."

"I know," Fili rolled his eyes, taking a step forwards and offering up a hand to Harry as he did so, "you're this well of courage after all, and just look at you."

"Look at me?" Harry repeated with an amused grin, taking a sweeping glance at her figure as she looked in the mirror. She was back in what she called 'muggle clothing', those strange tight pants -jeans apparently- and the tee-shirt of her old sports team. Quidditch, if he remembered correctly.

"Yep, such a vicious, victorious hero in a pretty little package."

Harry snorted, placing her hand in his, her thumb brushing gently over his knuckles.

"Show me around?"

.

After a tour of Bilbo's house, both Fili and Harry had snuck out of the backdoor, Harry snatching up a great length of rope as she went. The worn brown boots on her feet left odd markings in the mud, he knew from seeing them that the soles were a smooth pattern, and yet, she left deer tracks as she ran instead of foot-prints. If he hadn't seen her go bounding down the garden, he'd probably have never noticed that it'd been a person passing through instead of a doe.

"They're charmed!" Harry called over her shoulder, her cheeks flushed slightly as she came to a halt by a small pond with a large oak tree hanging over it. In the flat lands of the Shire, the tall trunk and its branches almost seemed out a place.

What was perhaps even more out of place was the dark haired girl that was currently shimmying her way up the tree, having dropped the rope at the roots of the tree.

"Lady Harry? Are you unaware that it is not becoming of a female of your station to display such unseemly behaviour?"

Harry swung down, hanging from her legs with a grin on his face at his teasing tone. This close, her face inches from his own, he noticed the little dimples that appeared on the edge of her cheeks as she smiled.

"Alright almighty Prince Fili, prove to me that your people are superior. Show me how a dwarf makes a swing."

.

Fili made a swing. It wasn't his best, for he had nothing to work with, other than the rope Harry had snatched from the house, and a plank of wood he'd found not too far from the tree.

Still though, it was a sturdy thing -as were all dwarf creations- and it would certainly support not only his weight, but Harry's as well. With ease.

They'd tested it, the both of them stood facing each other like so long ago, sweeping back and forth through the air with the night's sky hanging over them.

At some point, Harry had summoned up a series of fireflies, which were circulating round the tree, resulting in brilliant flashes of light dancing through Harry's eyes at the oddest of moments. She looked happy.

It wasn't the bright, cheerful grin of someone who'd just been told the greatest joke in the world, nor was it Kili's blinding smile when one of the dwarrowdams smiled at him in passing.

It was a pleasant expression, that showed one was completely content with their world the way it was now.

Fili didn't dare hope, but it was almost the same face that his mother wore, whenever his father came up in conversation. Only, without the bitter tinge. Did he dare to hope Harry had any feelings for him?

He didn't get much chance to get his hopes up, because Harry had snatched up the ropes of the swing and twisted them in such a way that, in his distraction, Fili lost his balance and went flying back. The pond water was cold, colder than any water had the right to be in summer, and he let out a splutter of outrage upon surfacing.

Laughter, Harry's laughter, echoed clear through the air and Fili wouldn't have been able to fight the softening of his expression if he tried.

"You know, some people carve their names into trees were I'm from," Harry mused, looking back at the thick oak with a curious expression on her face. A firefly danced precariously close to her head, the hero bead he'd bestowed upon her not long glittering in the light. "To say they'd been there once."

Fili nodded, forcing a serious expression on his face.

"Yes, but we're better than that... Let's carve it into Bilbo's table."

It's not like this was anything other than a dream anyway.

* * *

Quill flashing across the line, Bilbo Baggins of Bag-End signed his name before he could back out. There, it was done. Those damn dwarves and that crafty wizard would have their burglar. Lucky them.

Only, his table-top was not as smooth as it had once been.

Lifting up the parchment -contract, he reminded himself, it was a contract- Bilbo ran his fingertips over the new carvings in his table and scowled.

One was clearly dwarf runes, and he had absolutely no idea what they said. It was a secret language after-all. How it'd managed to stay secret when they apparently felt the need to leave a mark at whatever table they ate from, Bilbo would never know.

However, it was the second set of markings he didn't understand. Or rather, didn't recognise.

They just seemed like random squiggles, and were they not near the dwarf runes, he'd have taken them to be the usual markings of a naughty guest. Only they seemed too deliberate to be anything else.

He would be giving those dwarves a piece of his mind alright!

Eyes widening, Bilbo rushed to the window, all thoughts of retribution leaking from his mind in exchange for panic.

The dwarves were leaving without him! He had to go!

As he was racing down the path from Bag-end, he absentmindedly noticed that a new swing had been set up over a small pond, several hobbit children scrambling around to try out the latest addition to their playtime. Bilbo wondered if it would be there when he got back.

* * *

**Short chapter, sorry. Being bullied into going to bed, so don't have time to make a comment,**

.

**Preview of the next chapter  
**

"Trolls? Really? Not like I can really say much, considering that it was probably the first magical beast I faced in battle, but I thought you had a wizard to keep you safe?"

Scowling, Fili folded his arms across his chest, looking off to a side and trying not to blush. If he blushed, Harry would realize he wasn't telling the full story. And then she'd bug him for the whole one.

He did not want to admit to the fact he'd been stuffed into a sack. Not at all.

_._

**So, thoughts on this?**

**Tsume  
xxx**


	15. Part 2, Chapter 4

**This Dream's On Me**

x

**Part 2  
****Chapter 4**  
_  
_

"Fili?"

Looking up from where he was braiding a section of his pony's mane, Fili blinked, glancing over at his little brother. Kili stared back, seated on one of the recently fallen tree trunks, one hand digging about in his pocket while the other steadied himself on the not so stable wood.

The small clearing that Thorin had declared their resting spot for the night was only just big enough that the two of them could talk and joke without being overheard by the rest of the company. Fili let his eyes rest on the company's burglar for just a moment, smirking when the hobbit almost tripped over his large feet. Quiet they were, but graceful? Not at all as far as Fili had seen. Remembering the hobbit fainting on them in his own home, Fili grinned to himself, running a hand through his hair before turning to attention back to Kili.

Who was holding out a rather crumpled envelope.

Curious, Fili took the offering with his free hand, the other holding the end of his pony's braid.

"What's this?" Even though he was looking at the name on the paper, Fili still wasn't quite sure if he was actually coming to the right conclusions.

Kili let out a nervous laugh, wiggling his eyebrows at his brother and leaping to his feet.

"Well, you told the wizard that you can pass stuff to each other in your dreams, so I thought I best get to know my future sister in law."

Sure enough 'Hari' was scrawled across the front of the envelope, with what felt like thick parchment inside.

For a moment, Fili just sat smirking over the fact his brother had spelt Harry's name wrong, but then a thought occurred.

"Wait a second, you never packed any parchment."

Blushing, Kili looked away, shoulders slumping inwards ever so slightly as he did so.

"I might have borrowed a bit from Mr Baggins- Please please please don't tell him Fee!"

Rolling his eyes at the nickname, Fili gave a slow nod, wondering if this was a wise idea. After all, Kili had a thing about mischief, what if this letter was full of embarrassing stories from his youth? Or worse, embarrassing stories from his youth that Kili had embellished on. He'd never live it down if Harry found out about the pig trough incident. Surely she had as many embarrassing stories as he did, hidden somewhere in her brain? Well, he could certainly hope so, maybe then he'd be able to ignore his own.

Hang on a second, what had Kili called Harry?

"What do you mean future sister in law?"

A bark of laughter left Kili's throat as he grinned at him, roughish features brightening with the gesture.

"It's obvious you've decided she's your One. You sit on your pony, staring off into the distance, this soppy look on your face-" Kili broke off into a series of giggles, fluttering his eyes and Fili scowled, punching his brother in the arm with a little too much force.

"Don't Kili. She's not even on Middle-Earth, even if she's my One it's never gonna happen."

"Not true!" Bouncing to his feet, Kili's face was suddenly invading Fili's personal space, looking almost serious for once.

No, wait, he was serious. It'd been such a long time since Fili had seen such an expression he couldn't quite believe it.

"Listen Fee, you can't give up hope if she is your One. Things will work out, because that's what you deserve. If this girl if so great, can manage to make even you act like a sappy idiot, then I know she's good enough for you. You're a good judge of character Fee, and you said she's magic, right? I bet she's working on a way to come here right now."

Fili snorted.

But still, he could feel the flame of hope roar to life in his stomach, swirling within his veins and leaving him suddenly so much more ready to face the rest of this adventure and whatever lay beyond it. For Kili, that'd been a surprisingly uplifting speech.

Looking at his brother in a new light, Fili gave a low nod of his head, sitting himself on the tree-trunk with Kili joining him not a second later.

"Thanks Kili, I think I needed that."

Because Harry was amazing and magical and she very well might be working on coming to Middle Earth. He'd not dared to hope before, she had friends in her world, it was her home, why would she want to leave? But, but if she possibly felt the same as him -and she had kissed him, twice now! Even if it was on the cheek- then maybe she was trying to come to Middle Earth.

"It's a shame we won't have a pony to give her, but I guess she'll have to ride with me."

Shooting his brother an irritated look, Fili smacked him lightly on the arm, rolling his eyes as the dwarf continued.

"Yep, then I can give her all the dirt on you. Plus, if she rode with you it'd probably give Uncle an heart attack," Kili grinned at his declaration, leaving Fili snickering as he took another look over the ponies.

Only to pause.

Were, were there two missing?

Sharing a look with Kili, who seemed to have realized the same thing, Fili grimaced.

Looks like Uncle's heart attack was coming without Harry's aid.

* * *

"Trolls? Really? Not like I can really say much, considering that it was probably the first magical beast I faced in battle, but I thought you had a wizard to keep you safe?"

Scowling, Fili folded his arms across his chest, looking off to a side and trying not to blush. If he blushed, Harry would realize he wasn't telling the full story. And then she'd bug him for the whole one.

He did not want to admit to the fact he'd been stuffed into a sack. Not at all.

"Yes trolls. They were incredibly stupid, Bilbo even managed to trick them into a discussion on how to cook us until the sun rose."

Harry blinked, tilting her head to a side in confusion. The long black strands of her hair fell over a shoulder in a flourish of movement, drawing Fili's attention for a second. Most of the time they met up, her hair was usually pulled back, either in a half pony-tail or a full one, so to see it unbound and framing her face was a radical change. The glint of silver in the black mass was practically a beckon that she still wore his hero braid, the thin chain of his necklace resting upon the pale skin of her neck before disappearing beneath the hemline of her shirt.

"Huh, I don't think trolls speak in my world, yours sound much more fun."

Huffing, because being stuffed into sacks and then left to wiggle about -even if his own landing had been rather soft, seeing as he'd been the last to be thrown onto the dwarf pile- was in no way funny. Speaking of things that weren't funny-

"My brother wrote you a letter."

Fishing the letter out of his pocket, Fili handed it over, watching as Harry took it as if it were the most precious thing she'd been presented all day.

"You told your brother about me?"

There was something fragile to Harry's face now, something that Fili couldn't quite place. Her pale lips had parted slightly, forming a small 'o' of surprise. Why, Fili didn't know, but he seemed to have done something either very right, or very wrong if he were to judge by the emotions swirling in Harry's eyes.

She looked stunned.

"You mean you haven't told anyone about me?" He tried not to sound hurt.

It's just that Harry was such a part of his life now that he couldn't believe it'd taken him so long to tell Kili now that he looked back on it. He should probably tell Uncle actually, but Unlce Thorin was the most suspicious dwarf under the mountain. And perhaps over it too. He'd probably think she was in league with the elves or something.

"Oh! No, I've told my parents obviously, and Sirius. Mrs Weasley guessed and then I told Hermione... You don't mind, do you?"

That she'd told her parents about him? Most certainly not. It was a big thing to talk about a member of the opposite sex with your parents; Kili had stumbled over a little crush in his twenties and their mother had never let him live it down. That Harry had told her parents about him, even though they were only friends, well, he'd like to think that was a big deal.

"No, that's great. I mean, erm, yeah?" Cringing at his own stumbling words, Fili looked away from Harry and fought down the blush that threatened to take over his cheeks. He was over eighty years old! He should not be blushing like a child over this.

"My mum addresses you as my dwarf by the way."

Her dwarf? Harry's mother considered him to be Harry's dwarf? That... Well, that was very encouraging.

So, of course the only response he could manage was "oh."

"Right, I'll bring my letter for your brother tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow's fine Lady Harry."

"Have a troll free day tomorrow then, Master Fili."

* * *

**I'm sorry these are so slow at the moment, but I am trying to write an essay at the same time, so do forgive me. **

**Anyway, coming dangerously close the badmouthing their feelings. I love writing these two. I'm thinking a Kili POV next chapter, thoughts?**

.

**Preview of the next chapter  
**

_I was surprised to receive your letter. Surprised and just a bit delighted. Perhaps a lot actually. I don't know why I didn't think of it myself in all honesty. So I guess I shall follow your lead in regards to this letter. Greetings Kili, Son of Dis. My name is Hariel Lily Potter-Black, but you may call me Harry._

_._

**So, thoughts on this?**

**Tsume  
xxx**


	16. Part 2, Chapter 5

**This Dream's On Me**

x

**Part 2  
****Chapter 5**  
_  
_

Staring at the letter in his hands, Kili once again flipped it over, running his fingers along the sharp edges that as the corners of the envelope.

His name was wrote on the front in a sharp script, not the flowing letter that both he and Fili were taught. Nor were some of the vowels dotted, like the two of them had been taught to do. The 'p's and 'b's had been formed with a different gesture than to what he'd been told to do, and Kili knew for sure that Fili couldn't have wrote this as a joke. His brother just didn't have the time, not right now.

And this certainly wasn't elf stationary, Kili could tell that much, and like himself, Fili hadn't bothered to pack anything to write with either.

Something Kili was almost regretting now.

.

It was their second day in Rivendell now, if one were to discount the first day in which they'd arrived after a very long night in the company of trolls.

This morning Fili had slipped him a letter when the rest of the company wasn't looking, his older brother chewing on his lip and looking nervous, but nevertheless he'd gone and gotten a reply for Kili from his token girl.

In all honesty, Kili was almost jealous.

Fili had found, chosen his One. There was a lot of arguments if One's were pre-chosen by Aulë, or dwarves could chose themselves and just slowly fell for their One. Now, with Fili having met a girl outside of their race who was even outside of their world, he was inclined to argue the latter at the moment. It just seemed like a more realistic opinion now.

Maybe he'd get as lucky as Fili had and fine his One soon too. Even though now Fili was often spending time staring out into nothing with a little smile on his face, he was so happy.

Kili could see it. It wasn't the fresh, 'we just pulled a prank on uncle Thorin' happy, nor a 'I managed that tricky manoeuvre with my duel swords' happy. It was more content, like everything was suddenly right in the world.

Kili wanted something like that for himself, he really did. He knew he was young, and he knew the rest of the company saw him as the baby of group, but he couldn't help the cheerful optimism that threatened to pour out of him at every hour of the day.

It certainly distracted Uncle from Fili's sudden lovesickness.

But, despite his best efforts to cover for his brother, other dwarves had still noticed. Yet, only two for what it was.

While Bofur and Nori had sent his older brother a confused look the other day, it was Glóin and Bombur that'd noticed exactly what Fili had come down with, if their smug smiles were anything to go with. That was, after the two had checked with him just to make sure it wasn't an elf maiden.

Kili snorted.

Like Fili would fall in love with an elf, he couldn't see it at all.

Dragging his eyes away from the elf maid that was setting up the table in the courtyard below, Kili focused on the letter again, even as his thoughts whirled about.

Both Glóin and Bombur were married, both had found their One and were almost always overjoyed when it came to talking about them. Kili couldn't blame them, not if their Ones made them as happy as what Fili was now.

Damn, he really wanted one of his own now. Maybe when Erebor was retaken?

Slipping his finger under the back of the envelope before he could change his mind, Kili broke the wax seal. He knew from previous inspection that the wax seal had some form of House crest in it, that Fili's One was from high standing in her world, but that was all he really knew fact wise, aside from her name.

Fili had described a lot about her personality, but he'd not really covered what Harry looked like now that he thought about it. Or how old she was, how tall, nothing like that. He just knew she was a fighter, that she was brave and incredibly loyal to those she loved.

Or, that's what Fili had said anyway.

Flipping open the folded parchment inside, Kili reclined against the stone wall of the Rivendell balcony, resting his head against the support he found behind him as he read.

.

_Dear Kili,_

_I was surprised to receive your letter. Surprised and just a bit delighted. Perhaps a lot actually. I don't know why I didn't think of it myself in all honesty. So I guess I shall follow your lead in regards to this letter. _

_Greetings Kili, Son of Dis. My name is Hariel Lily Potter-Black, but you may call me Harry. I am a witch, though I'm sure Fili has already told you that. I'm going to apologize in advance, I've never wrote to a person that I've not met face to face before, so you'll have to tell me if I'm being a bit of an idiot with certain things. _

_You ask about me? Well, I'm an orphan. That's usually the first thing that comes to most people's mind, even if it's in relation to something else. As for my appearance, I have black hair and green eyes. I'm quite surprised that Fili's not mentioned that, but then again I have no idea how the two of you react with one another. So, humm. _

_Interesting things about me? I can talk to snakes and understand them when they speak back. It's considered a somewhat dark ability here, but Fili informs me that some people in your world can talk to animals in your world. That it's not considered weird. I also like cooking, though that seems like a very typical female thing to like. Fili's been teaching me about swords and how to use them, so I promise I'm not a completely useless..._

_I don't know about you, but I feel really awkward writing this letter. I know how much you mean to Fili, and I just want to make a good impression, but I'm not going to lie about myself either. This is more stressful than I thought it'd be to be honest. _

_Anyway, more important things to talk about than me. Fili told me you gave him a pep talk. Thank you for that. He wouldn't tell me what it was about, just that it cheered him up. I know it's probably your job as a brother, but thank you regardless. _

_Now, onto the most important topic; I'm looking for a way to come to Middle Earth. Please don't tell Fili, I want it to be a surprise. My friend Hermione's a genius, and I think I'm getting close, so hopefully I'll be able to meet you in person soon. _

_Until then though, please keep yourself, Fili and the rest of the Company you travel with safe. I'm told you're a crackshot with a bow and arrow, so I hope you don't mind if I pin my hopes on you?_

_Thank you for writing to me, it means a lot,_

_ Harry_

.

Staring down at the letter, Kili couldn't help the bemused smile that slipped onto his face. When he'd wrote his own letter to the girl, he'd been very nervous, not sure as to the response he'd get from the recipient. He'd wrote, and then rewrote it several times until he'd finally been happy with the tone of his own letter.

It was pleasing to see that Harry was as embarrassed as he was, and yet just as desperate to get to know him and make a good impression. This would hopefully be the start of a good friendship. He needed that kind of relationship with his future in-law so that when it came time to embarrass or prank Fili, he'd have a partner in crime. And hopefully, with a magic helper, he'd be able to cover his tracks better.

Deep inside him, Kili was glad that he'd been right telling Fili that his girl was probably working on a way to come to him. He wasn't sure if what he'd said was the right thing at the time, but it felt good to have hit the nail on the head. Ten points to Kili, obviously.

Grinning, Kili hopped to his feet, twisting on the spot and dashing out of the main room in which the rest of the company was sleeping in.

While he might be wary around elves, that wouldn't stop him asking for some paper to contact his future partner in crime with.

* * *

**Mmm, I've lost the will to write my essay for now, so here's another chapter. **

**I've got the rest of Part 2 planned out now, along with the first two chapters of part three. So, hopefully I'll be done with Part 2 soon. Part 3 will obviously be when Harry arrives in Middle Earth up until the end of BOTFA (Which I've not seen so I'll be winging most of it) and as for Part 4, well, if people ask for t I'll write it as a full Part instead of the one-shot business I'd originally planned for it. **

**I wasn't expecting this story to get so popular in all honesty, it's been a month and it already has over 1,000 favourites? Thank you.**

**And for the preview below, well I'm excited to write the next chapter. I'll leave it at that. **

.

**Preview of the next chapter  
**

Before he'd even had a chance to gather himself and taken in the new surroundings, something slammed into him, knocking the wind from his lungs. Two small hands came to rest on either side of his cheeks, and Fili found himself looking into brilliant green eyes for just a second before they closed and then lips touched his own.

_._

**So, thoughts on this?**

**Tsume  
xxx**


	17. Part 2, Chapter 6

**This Dream's On Me**

x

**Part 2  
****Chapter 6**  
_  
_

"I'm sorry, what?"

Harry had her head tilted to a side, bafflement etched across her features. Fili could imagine why. It's not every day that the person you meet in your dreams has to describe the thunder battle they were trapped in.

Little could compare to the sheer panic as he was separated from Kili, the deep bone dread that he'd faced when Kili and the rest of the company had disappeared from sight. He didn't care about being crushed, only that Kili and Thorin were no longer in reach and he couldn't protect them if he wasn't beside them.

Thankfully, none of them had become dwarf pancakes on the side of the mountain and upon returning to the main group, Fili had done his best to not point out Uncle had slumped in relief at the sight of him, a thankful look glinting in his eyes at his nephew's survival. Fili loved his uncle, loved that the dwarf looked out for them so much behind his cold exterior. That he could have thought the worst had happened to him...

Uncle looked like he was going to break down the second before his eyes landed on Fili. It was something he never wanted to see again. He wasn't ashamed to say he looked up to Thorin, that he was the kind of dwarf he wanted to be. To see he meant so much to his Uncle was always something that pleased him.

And after that thunder-battle, well, he wouldn't need reassuring for some time again.

"A thunder battle. Big stone giants rising out of the mountain and fighting one another."

Harry blinked again, lips twisting up in a small smile as she shuffled closer to him.

Their current location was the cave they'd taken refuge in, even though in this dream world it was empty of the company. They were both sat at the mouth of the cave, looking out into the heavy rainfall, with a glowing orb of light floating beside them, courtesy of Harry's magic.

"We definitely don't have anything like that. I mean, we could probably charm a lot of stone, but not as big as what you just described."

Fili hummed, leaning back on his hands and looking at Harry from the corner of his eyes. She was still smiling, looking down at her lap as if she was almost embarrassed by something. She was dressed in a loose fitting jumper, thick wool and dark leggings that clung to every curve of her legs.

Fili had honestly given up complaining in his mind about her strange attire and just accepted the fact he'd have to start ignoring it as best he could. Not appreciate it, because otherwise he'd probably end up voicing his thoughts. And he didn't know how that'd go down.

"Fili?" Harry had turned to face him now, front teeth digging into the plump flesh of her bottom lip, look of consideration on her face. "I-"

Fili never got to hear whatever Harry was going to say, because a roar from Thorin and the sudden lack of floor threw him back into the waking world.

* * *

Before he'd even had a chance to gather himself and taken in the new surroundings, something slammed into him, knocking the wind from his lungs. Two small hands came to rest on either side of his cheeks, and Fili found himself looking into brilliant green eyes for just a second before they closed and then lips touched his own.

Neither his own or the pair touching his were perfectly soft, both chapped and his own housing a new cut that he'd gained at some point in the race from goblin mountain to the fight with the orcs.

He'd not bothered to see all his new wounds, instead letting Óin check him over to make sure he'd survive a full night's sleep, and then he'd been left to his own devices onto of the ridiculously tall rock. He'd fallen asleep the second he'd been given confirmation that Thorin would live and that everyone was alive.

He knew he'd scared Harry by being startled awake like he had, and sure he'd expected -hoped even- that she'd panic a little. But this wasn't the reaction he had predicted.

Nevertheless, it was better than any he'd thought up before.

Harry's lips were a strong pressure against his own for a few more seconds, and then she drew back, emerald eyes taking in his entire face as her cold hands tilted it back and forth. Fili let her, already so thrown off balance he couldn't think of anything else to do. The fright that'd been in Harry's eyes slowly drained out as she took ran her thumb across his cheekbone, seemingly accepting the fact he'd been injured by was still alive.

He could almost pick out the exact moment that what she'd just done caught up to her, for her cheeks bloomed a brilliant pink, eyes nervously dashing away from his face even though one hand remained, the other resting upon his shoulder.

Not wanting to give the little imp a chance to escape, Fili gently drew Harry into a hug, not at all surprised when her arms coiled around his neck and held him tight.

"I thought you were dead." The breathy confession was muffled somewhat by his coat, which Harry had buried her head into. But he still heard it regardless, tightening his hold on Harry.

"I'm not."

Harry had kissed him. Harry had been worried he was dead, and the first thing she'd done was kiss him. That, that wasn't the reaction of a normal friend, right?

Oh who was he kidding anymore, Harry was his One. He'd just not wanted to accept it, not wanted to face the idea of not being able to hold her in the waking world, of not being able to introduce her to his mother and to Uncle and to Kili.

But after those brushes with death he'd had over the past forty eight hours, he was more than happy to take what he could get.

A cold nose brushed against his neck and Fili froze slightly, tilting his head to a side to get a better look at Harry. She was looking up at him, somewhat guilty and yet there was no remorse in her eyes. She didn't regret her actions at all, but then why was she looking upset?

It took Fili a moment to realize he'd not responded at all to the kiss other than to pull her into a hug, which obviously wasn't a clear indication of his emotions.

Well, best fix that.

Taking a gentle hold of Harry's chin, Fili tilted her head back and pressed his lips to hers, nervous. He'd only kissed at the corner of her mouth, not daring to go for a full on kiss but Harry solved that for him, moving her own lips until it was the kind of kiss he'd wanted to give but had not dared to. Soft, chaste and hopefully, showing how much he cared.

Damn, this girl had turned him into a bleeding heart. Kili was going to have a field day.

And worse, he couldn't quite care at the moment.

When their lips broke apart, Fili couldn't find it in himself to pull away, instead just resting his forehead against her's and smiling to himself.

"Your charm worked a treat, didn't get hit by a single arrow."

Harry's snort was suspiciously wet, one hand reaching up and brushing against his cheekbone again as his own reached to play with the hero's braid. He'd wanted to for a while now, and knowing that Harry shared his feelings was all the go ahead he needed.

"Well it is suppose to increase luck." Harry's breaths were quick and warm against his sensitive lips, the smell of her invading his mind.

"Why are we sat on a big rock?"

He didn't want to pull away, he really didn't, but Harry did have a good question.

With a low groan of disappointment that he hoped Harry didn't hear, Fili pulled back and took a look around, noticing they were in fact on the stupidly large rock he'd gone to sleep on, even if the rest of the company were not present in their dream world.

"It's were the giant eagles dropped us off."

"Okay, I think you're going to have to go from the start on this one. Giant eagles?"

Fili grinned, dropping onto the surface of the rock and patting at the floor beside him for Harry to sit down. She did, much closer than she'd ever dared to before.

Past the point of caring now, Fili wrapped an arm around her waist, resting his head upon hers when it came to lay upon his shoulder.

"Let me tell you a tale of a trap floor, a goblin king and the burning pinecones." Harry smiled, he noted out of the corner of his eyes, and Fili easily began to describe the past day's events since he'd spoken to Harry.

Though she was silent throughout, Fili didn't miss the way she clung tighter to his jacket with the arm half wrapped around his middle.

Hopefully, that'd be the danger past them for now.

* * *

**I can't believe how much I have wrote in these part few hours, so erm, here's another chapter to make up for the lack these past few days? **

**So much for getting more of that essay done today. Behold, Fluff! Gah, tow more chapters for this part and then it's on to part 3. A lot of people guessed that Harry would turn up in Rivendell or Bagend, only four people guessed right with the woodland realm. So yeah, Harry fast approaching. **

.

**Preview of the next chapter  
**

"My dad could turn into a stag you know, my godfather a dog."

Fili frowned, climbing up the bench that was far too big to fit a man, never mind a dwarf, and then lunged up onto the table beside Harry.

"Do you? You know, turn into an animal?"

Harry shook her head, and Fili frowned slightly.

"Why not?"

"Never learnt how. It's cool, and probably quite helpful, but I've not really had time and it's a long process. Four or five years I think."

That was understandable, Harry had been fighting for a life for a good long while after all, there was probably quite a lot she'd missed out on as a result.

_._

**So, thoughts on this?**

**Tsume  
xxx**


	18. Part 2, Chapter 7

**This Dream's On Me**

x

**Part 2  
****Chapter 7**  
_  
_

"So he can turn into a bear?"

Harry was stood on the bench before the table, looking ridiculously small inside the large house of their host. She was grinning, rocking back on her heels before she turned around and leapt at the table top, scrambling up before she was sat on the wood and grinning down at him. It only put her a foot or so taller than him, but still, a foot was a foot. Harry's face was a light with joy, lips pulled back in a grin and showing off the diamond white teeth that sparkled in the torch light.

"My dad could turn into a stag you know, my godfather a dog."

Fili frowned, climbing up the bench that was far too big to fit a man, never mind a dwarf, and then lunged up onto the table beside Harry.

"Do you? You know, turn into an animal?"

Harry shook her head, and Fili frown deepened.

"Why not?"

"Never learnt how. It's cool, and probably quite helpful, but I've not really had time and it's a long process. Four or five years I think." That was understandable, Harry had been fighting for her life for a good long while after all, there was probably quite a lot she'd missed out on as a result.

"No interest in becoming one?"

Harry shrugged, laying her free hand across his. Fili turned his own arm so that his palm was facing upwards, lacing his fingers together with the dark haired girl's.

"Not right now no. I've got a big project I've been working on, and it's nearly finished. I'll share the results with you when I'm done."

Fili nodded, running his thumb over the back of Harry's hand. When he came into contact with uneven scaring, he paused, looking down at the appendage that he was holding.

And then he almost wanted to be sick. Or to stab someone.

Either of the two.

Drawing the hand up to his face, Fili turned it so that the markings caught in the light, and he was sickened to realize what he'd seen at first glance wasn't wrong. There was writing that'd been scratched into the back of Harry's hand till it scarred. 'I must not tell lies'.

"Want to explain this?" Fili asked quietly, staring down at the scribble and unsure if he'd be able to do anything to keep the boiling anger in check once Harry's hand was out of his reach.

Harry was silent, looking at her own hand with sad eyes even as Fili once again ran his thumb across her knuckles.

"Our government doesn't like it when he threaten to make them unpopular, even if you're only trying to help them survive the oncoming storm. I'll be happy to see the back of it." Harry sighed, jumping down onto the bench and the turning back to Fili when he didn't let go of her hand.

Harry's vibrant green eyes remained on him for a moment, a frown on her face before she gave a gentle tug of his own hand, fingers wrapping around as much of his wrist as she could.

"Dance with me?"

Those stupidly bright emerald eyes were looking at him again, pleading, and Fili just knew he was going to be giving in to this. Still, he couldn't crumble instantly, or she'd know she could get her way all the time. Like with Glóin and his wife. Then Harry's eyes started to tear.

"Okay." Damn, where had that come from?

Regardless, seeing Harry's face light up in a triumphant smile was a reward fair enough. Hell, if Glóin's wife looked half as radiant when she got her way then Fili could see why the dwarf would bend over backwards to please her.

"Dwarven dance?" Fili asked, watching as Harry straightened her shirt with her free hand, jumping off the bench with him to land on the floor.

"You'll have to run the steps by me again, but yeah, let's go for it." Shifting his foot to the right slightly, Fili drew Harry's arm closer his torso, grinning.

"Or I could teach you the paired dance instead of the casual ones I did the last time?" While he was more than brave enough to offer this up, to confirm the fact they were in fact a thing, couple, whatever you wanted to call it, he was still somewhat hesitant to say it. Because that made it real, and did Harry consider this real?

From the way her smile grew, he'd like to bet on yes.

This, while not perfect, was good enough for now. Just Harry and him, stood side by side as he walked her though the steps of a courtship dance, her full attention on him. She wasn't the most graceful on her feet, but with enough lessons Harry would no doubt be a half decent dancer. What she lacked in propriety, she made up for in enthusiasm.

And really, when it came to dwarven dances, that was the most appreciated by the audience. Spirit instead of rigidness.

He liked to think the other dwarves would like Harry, even with her lack of beard and fragile looking build. Kili certainly did, if the fact he'd gone so far as to ask the elves for more paper before they left was an indication.

He was happy with Harry, she was his One and while some dwarves might contest that fact, most would accept it because nothing could come between a dwarf and his One.

"I think I've got it." Harry was grinning at him and Fili smiled back, running his fingertips over the back of her hand once again.

Maybe he should ask Gandalf about magic to travel worlds once this Erebor business was over. He'd very much like to show Harry around the mountain when they reclaimed it.

* * *

The next day started out well, even if he never got a chance to talk to Gandalf. Fili went through his usual morning routine, trained alongside Kili and proceeded to get his butt kicked by Dwalin as usual, and then Thorin informed them that they would be heading off.

Of course, there was a pony ride involved, and then Gandalf left them at the edge of the forest, with orders not to walk off of the elf made road. It wasn't hard to picture the steam coming out of Uncle's ears in all honesty, the man would no doubt despise Gandalf that little bit more for the route he'd set them, regardless of if it were the safest route.

Fili had barely paid any attention at all to Bilbo when the Hobbit had muttered about the forest being sick, but now he wished he had. Because for the first time in months, he'd just woken up from sleep.

From a dreamless sleep.

He was the first of their Company awake, the rest all laid out around him, Thorin bunked down against a tree that the elf road passed over. Uncomfortably big spider webs were stretched out across some of the branches and Fili felt a chill run down his spine.

He remembered Harry speaking of the giant spiders that lived in her forest, how they'd tried eating her once. But surely such a thing didn't exist in Middle Earth, right?

Grimacing, Fili sat up, running a hand through his messy hair. Harry's token was cold against his chest, hidden as it was beneath his multitude of layers. Reaching for the silver tipped leaf, Fili ran his fingers over the smooth edges, letting out a little sigh.

It was just one night, Harry might have had to stay up for whatever reason, it wouldn't be the first time she'd missed a dream meeting. Only, every other time she'd warned him the night before, explaining she was running a ritual or something that needed the full moon, new moon or just no sun. Yet, maybe it'd come up in the day and she hadn't had time.

Yes, that was probably it.

He'd see her again tonight.

* * *

**So, erm, I might get Part 2 finished tonight, because these chapters seem to bloom into existence the more mango juice I drink. Hopefully, if not, it'll be done tomorrow. So, yeah. Another chapter for the lovely followers?**

.

**Preview of the next chapter  
**

Instead, he was focused on the fact that he hadn't seen Harry since that night they'd danced beside a giant table and bench, the night that Harry had tripped over her own two feet and landed face first in hay that had refused to come out of her hair. He'd found the whole thing hilarious, but his nerves were running short now. Because he hadn't seen her since.

The only thing that kept him going right now was the look on the elf prince's face when he tried to remove Fili's token.

_._

**So, thoughts on this?**

**Tsume  
xxx**


	19. Part 2, Chapter 8

**This Dream's On Me**

x

**Part 2  
****Chapter 8**  
_  
_

Short-tempered could not even begin to describe how Fili was feeling right now.

Sat staring out of the iron bars of his cell, the blond haired dwarf could feel the suppressed anger of the past five weeks welling to the surface. Three weeks in the awful forest of Mirkwood, three weeks of dwindling food supplies, the forest playing on his mind, on the rest of the companies mind.

They'd lost the road on day eleven, or at least, Fili believed it to be day eleven. He wasn't completely sure, and right now, he didn't care to track the days.

Instead, he was focused on the fact that he hadn't seen Harry since that night they'd danced beside a giant table and bench, the night that Harry had tripped over her own two feet and landed face first in hay that had refused to come out of her hair. He'd found the whole thing hilarious, but his nerves were running short.

Because he hadn't seen her since.

The only thing that kept him going right now was the look on the elf prince's face when he tried to remove Fili's token.

.

_Staring down the shaft of the arrow drawn back and aimed at his face, Fili narrowed his eyes, sluggishly holding his arm up so that the elf behind him could remove the blade they'd found strapped to his forearm. They still have twelve more to find. He doubted they'd get them all._

_"What is this?" _

_Fili snarled as the elf behind him took a hold of Harry's token, pulling the gentle chain upwards until the clover on the end was exposed. The irritatingly tall elf before him had retracted his bow, stashing his arrow and reaching out for the clover. Fili would have socked the ponce right then and there had one of the other elves not snatched up his hand to do so. _

_So it was with vindictive pleasure that Fili watched the little clover shock the elf's hand, forcing him to snatch it back. He could even ignore the slight scent of burnt flesh that came with such an action. _

_Fili couldn't quite help the smirk that crawled across his lips, even more so when the elf behind him tried to take the necklace from him and the thin chain slipped through his fingers like smoke. _

_"It is enchanted," the elf behind him all but hissed, and Fili couldn't stop his smirk widening if he tried. _

_"My betrothed," he lied flawlessly, giving a casual shrug of his shoulders as he did so, "she's very good with magic. I'd suggest you let us go or she will come after you." _

_It was a bluff, Harry was a world away. But if- no, when the dreams came back and he told her what was happening, he wouldn't be surprised if she razed the entire forest to the ground to come and retrieve him. Fili knew for certain that Harry did not take well to those who mistreat her friends, and he was... _

_Well, they were courting, so he liked to think he was something important to her. Enough to warrant a rescue. If she could ever cross over the whole world's away problem that was. _

_The blond elf said something in his native language and Fili grimaced at how flowery it sounded. _

_The thick, bouldery tones of Khuzdul were by far superior. After that, Fili would begrudgingly admit that Harry's Parseltonuge was his second favourite language. Even though he had no idea what she said the few times he'd heard it, there was just a look in her eyes as she spoke, the way her lips twisted to form the sharp, insidious sounds. _

_Of course, the language of men came after that. In fact, the only thing he disliked more than the elves and their speech, was Black Speech itself. _

_"Take them to the prisons," the blond ponce was talking now, having gone over to insult Glóin's wife and son, something that had Fili clenching his hands into fists. If the elves had even dared to speak ill of Harry Fili would have given them a taste of dwarfish iron. _

_Luckily, whether for him or them was debatable, he held nothing to connect him to her, aside from the clover around his neck. _

_"Lock them up." He was back in front of Fili now, eyes narrowed before he spoke quietly enough for only Fili to hear. "I doubt a dwarf such as yourself could ever succeed in wooing a woman strong enough to rescue him. We all know dwarves hide their women away-" Fili tried not to snort, "-so I doubt I'll be seeing a rescue party anytime soon." _

_This idiot had no idea what he was talking about. He'd clearly never met a female dwarf, and Fili was sure his mother would be more than happy to introduce him to her axe. _

_What amused him more was the fact the ponce had guessed wrong, Harry was no dwarf after all. _

_Even as they were marched forwards as prisoners, Fili kept his head held high, regardless of the seventh blade another elf lifted from his form. He could see Kili from the corner of his eye copying him, but his brother's eyes filtered over to look at the red-haired she-elf that'd saved him from the spiders. _

_And oh boy, hadn't they been a surprise? He was pretty sure he owed Harry an apology at some point. _

_Fili just prayed Thorin would only be able to figure all of this out. To get them out of this mess._

_ ._

That'd been two weeks ago. And yet, here he was, still sat in a cell, frowning at the iron bars.

Still no dreams from Harry, still nothing at all from her, other than the clover on his neck. Unlike how he'd suspected, he'd had all his knives lifted off his person, much to his disappointment. They'd taken the last one, hidden in his hair, from him just as he was entering the cell. Any other time he'd have shrugged, probably have been somewhat amused over the fact he'd been so thoroughly defeated.

Any other time that he wasn't in the biggest of moods.

Probably in his worst temper since his toddler years.

He didn't doubt for a second that Uncle was very angry with him for being in such a mood, for letting their captures see him 'so weak'. But right now, he honestly couldn't' care less.

He wanted to get out of this forest, he wanted to complete this quest. But most of all, he wanted to see Harry again. It angered him more than anything that he was unable to see her, that he'd gotten so used to her company.

Scowling, Fili folded his arms over his chest, drawing his legs up to bury his face between his knees with his back resting against the cell wall.

He could hear Kili carefully asking if he was okay, and unable to find the will to ignore his younger brother like he had everyone else, Fili gave a small grunt, which could probably have been softer if he'd put any effort in.

Really, he just wanted to sleep through this whole imprisonment thing until they were on the next leg of the journey.

.

He was startled awake by the sound of metal tumblers.

Shooting up into a sitting position, Fili had just enough time to take in the two elves stood at the entrance to his cell before the door was pulled open. Fili backed up, eyes narrowed and trying to assess what was happening here. Two armed guards, unlocking his cell but not venturing in it...

"What do you want?" Fili growled under his breath, shifting his feet so that he'd be able to dodge or throw a punch depending on what movement was needed.

"The King wishes to see you."

The elf king? Why would he want to see Fili? Had he figured out he was next in line after Thorin? No, none of the outer kingdoms knew the names of Thorin's heirs, Uncle had made sure of that. Only the Orcs had found out they were of Durin's blood recently, and they wouldn't share that information with the elves.

So what else was it? He knew one of the elves that was gifted with magic had been brought down when he was first sleeping to see if she could remove the necklace. He'd been woken by her laughing, as she shook her head and said it was far beyond her skills to take such a gift from him.

The elves knew it was for protection, luck and success now, but that was all their female had been able to puzzle out.

"Why?"

"He would not say."

Fili's frown deepened and he retreated until his back was pressed against the stone wall. He felt vulnerable, lacking both knives and his usual layers of clothing.

"And if I say no?"

"We resort to force, dwarf," the other elf, the one who'd not spoken yet, snarled and Fili already knew how this was going down.

Regardless of the fact he would questionably be seeing the King shortly, it didn't stop the satisfaction in Fili's stomach when he knew the ruder elf would not. After all, it wouldn't be proper to be in audience with the King when blood was pouring down one's chin courtesy of a broken nose.

He could still hear the rest of the Company's cheers as he landed the hit.

.

Pulled not quite kicking and not quite screaming but certainly swearing beneath his breath, Fili was finally halted before an older version of the ponce.

Brilliant, obviously it'd been the prince that'd collared them earlier, he wasn't sure what to make of that news.

He was a prince -future or not- of Erebor, so he had to show some decorum, but he was also a prisoner, so he had a right to act offended by anything and everything. From the king to the tree branches styled into moose antlers that lay behind his throne.

He knew how he looked, stood before this clean and perfect elf. He hadn't seen a bath since their venture into Mirkwood, so no doubt he wasn't the most pleasant smelling being in existence.

Still, sweat was better than whatever flowery scent the elves carried. With any luck, they wouldn't be able to get it out of their dungeons when the dwarves made an escape. Any part of the elf kingdom smelling of dwarf left him feeling bitterly smug.

He'd probably be a bit happier if it weren't for the whole captured thing.

"You are Fili, Son of Dis, correct?" The king, Thranduil drawled, one hand propping up his face while the other lazily played with the glass of wine in his hand.

Fili narrowed his eyes, drawing himself up to his full height, regardless of the fact he was the shortest of the three male Durins currently alive. He pushed down the worry over the fact the elf king now knew who he was, knew that he was related to Thorin, just unsure if he was the direct heir of the second one.

"If I am?"

"You also hold the enchanted necklace? May I see it?" It wasn't really a question, no matter how much it sounded like one.

Scowling, Fili reached into his top, pulling the token in question free and watching as the elf king tilted his head to a side, looking intrigued for a few moments.

Then, his eyes were drawn to a side. It was for but a moment, but Fili noticed, even though he didn't dare to take his eyes from the elf king and from the smug looking son by his side. The ponce had apparently appeared now that he'd heard Fili had been summoned.

Dear Aulë, Fili felt like he'd made an enemy two weeks ago, and now he was certain. He held no love for the elf prince. He wasn't going to turn his back on either of them, either betrayer, for a second. Nothing would change his mind.

"Fili?"

Except that voice.

* * *

**And part 2 is done! Happy days! Most of this so far has just been character and relationship development so far, but come Part 3 it'll all slow down, hopefully with bigger chapters because more stuff will be happening. **

**Anyway, the next chapter will be another interlude, but after that it's part 3. Of course, I have to get my essay out of the way before either of those happen sadly. Wish me luck!**

.

**Preview of the next chapter  
**

"Are you sure of this Little Fawn? Chasing after dwarves, they are greedy. They lose sight of what is important."

"Not my dwarf. I trust Fili I'm afraid, and if you feel this makes me a fool, then a happy fool in your eyes I shall be."

The mountain of a man looked back down at Harry for a second and she shifted nervously from foot to foot. The dwarf height she'd been gifted didn't really go very far into making her feel safe regarding this whole confrontation. Luckily, the skin-changer before her seemed to find her words humorous, for he let out a booming laugh and proceeded to pat her on the head.

"Look after yourself Little Fawn. Send word if you ever need my help. Our kind have to stick together."

"It was my dad that could change, not me."

"But the potential is there no?"

_._

**So, thoughts on this?**

**Tsume  
xxx**


	20. Part 2, Interlude

**This Dream's On Me**

x

**Part 2  
Interlude**  
_  
_

"So it definitely won't poison anyone unless it's the intent of the wielder to kill?"

Chewing nervously on her lip and stood in the charms office at Hogwarts, Hariel Lily 'Harry' Potter-Black grimaced slightly at her past professor.

Filius Flitwick, Charms Professor, past duelling champion, and most importantly, part goblin, gave a quiet hum in the back of his throat. His eyes however, were focused on the blade he held between his hands, inspecting the razor sharp edge. The silver sword of Godric Gryffindor gleamed up at the both of them, the blade recently cleaned and as such, just as shiny as when it had first been presented to its first owner.

"Yep, the goblin charms still remain in place. While the blade takes in that what makes it stronger, it will only take on the quality of basilisk poison if the wielder is intending to kill. After all, couldn't have the warrior slain by their own blade, poor enchantments if so."

Nodding, Harry accepted the sword back, slotting it into the sheath she'd had specially made for the well known blade.

It'd been two years since she'd last been back at Hogwarts, back during the battle against Voldemort. She'd never been able to summon up the courage to go forth and return to the place she'd once called home. Now all she could see were the bodies lying cold on the stone flooring, even if the damage had long since been repaired.

The only reason she had visited at all for that this was where Professor Flitwick still remained, for she did not trust any goblin near the blade of Gryffindor now. While she had informed them that it was lost during the Battle of Hogwarts, that had never held completely truth. Yes the blade had been lost in battle, only to reappear by her bedside the night after in which she'd gone to lay her head down and rest.

Harry had kept her possession of it secret from everyone. Everyone but Fili that was.

"Miss Potter, do I want to know what you're attempting?"

Looking up at her charms professor, Harry's eyes narrowed slightly, a scowl running across her face for a moment before curiosity as to how Flitwick knew she was doing something at all overcame her.

"You have the same look in your eyes that James Potter had whenever he came to me for help on his latest charm to win your mother over."

A soft smile took over Harry's frown and she stood up, offering her hand to the small professor before her. His classes had been rather informative, she'd learnt a lot in charms, and had persuaded Flitwick to teach the Patronus charm to all seventh years in his class. She was proof that charm could save lives after all.

"I don't think you would Professor, all I can say is I hope I get as lucky as my dad." Hope that this crazy plan worked.

Flitwick smiled, walking her to the front hall of Hogwarts, Harry politely listening as he spoke of his latest class, the new batch of first years that they passed watching her go with awe.

It wasn't until it was time to go, walking out from between the large doors, did Harry hear the quiet, "Good luck Miss Potter."

.

Walking down the grounds of Hogwarts, Harry ran a hand through her hair, smiling when her fingers dragged across the hero's braid in her hair. Fili had redone it three months previously when it became evident that her hair had grown even that the top of the braid was loose, and he'd seemed pleased she'd taken care of the small silver bead on the end.

Harry wasn't going to admit to the fact that she'd stood in front of the mirror the first night he'd given it to her just staring at the bead and braid for several minutes. It'd just been recognition. That while she had done something impressive, that someone recognised she'd suffered for it, that she hadn't won without first knowing loss. Half the time, she couldn't believe what was happening in her dreams, the other half she was forever thankful for it.

Fili, while he may have been the dwarven prince with something to prove, had until recently been her best friend and confidant. It wasn't until recently, when Harry had forgotten herself, that she'd discovered her feelings were returned at that yes, she had fallen head over heels for the dwarf.

With Fili, she was Just Harry, not Hariel Potter, the girl who lived. She liked being Just Harry, even if it meant she was -dating? courting?- something with a dwarven prince. She'd given up trying not to do things differently, to try and be normal. Because if being normal meant not having Fili, then she'd rather be abnormal. She was in love, and unafraid to admit it when asked.

Only Hermione though, had done so. True George had asked if she had someone in her life, to which she'd responded with an affirmative, but the Weasley had pushed no further than that afterwards.

As such, it was only Hermione that knew she was leaving at all.

She'd set things up through Gringotts; Teddy was set to inherit everything from the Black family the second she left, even if she had taken a few things that could come in useful from the vaults. Including all the books.

Oh, she'd left copies of course, the same with the Potter vault, but the originals were all stashed in the shrunken trunk which lay between her collarbones in the form of a necklace, shorter than the one Fili had given her.

That emerald came to rest just above her breasts, though she rarely wore it above her neckline instead of beneath it. It was precious, and not something she wanted stolen. To show it off would invite people to the opportunity. And Harry would not allow that.

Passing through the outer gates of Hogwarts, the dark haired saviour spun on the spot, disappearing from Scotland with a resounding 'crack'.

.

"Are you sure about this?"

Looking back at Hermione, Harry gave a low nod, staring down at the runes carved into the floor. Dressed in a pair of dark leather boots that laced up to the mid-shin, warm brown pants and a darker brown jumper, Harry felt that this was as close as to blending in as she would get within Middle Earth. Her coat, a fur lined beauty, was thrown over her right shoulder, left hand holding the dagger Hermione had presented her with. A ritual dagger.

If anyone walked in on them now, they'd probably get arrested. Which rituals weren't exactly dark -at least, not all of them- That didn't mean they weren't banned by the ministry.

Luckily enough, Hermione had long since left her hesitancy at breaking the law behind when they started the Horcrux hunt. Her bushy haired friend was still willing to ignore the rules for her benefit, and Harry would always remember that.

Which was why she'd secretly left half of the Potter vaults to Hermione and Ron. The rest was to be split evenly between Hogwarts and the Goblins, the latter being the only way the creatures would let her back in the bank. She'd taken out the heirlooms of course, and the things of sentimental value, but the jewellery that was just there to look pretty had been left, along with a copy of any book that'd been in there. Harry hoped Hermione wouldn't be too upset she'd gone around behind her back to give her all of this.

"I'm sure Hermione. And before you ask, yes, I have my mirrors."

She'd left two charmed mirrors with Ron -who had no idea what was happening- and Andromeda respectively. Her godson's grandmother didn't know the specifics of what was happening, only that she was leaving for good, she'd probably come to the conclusion that Harry was tired of the wizarding world hounding her to fix all their problems, to become an Auror and catch all the bad-guys that remained out there.

She knew Andromeda didn't hold it against her, but the guilt still settled into Harry's stomach. Not enough to keep her from leaving, but enough that it caught her attention every so often.

"Right, well, it's just a bit of our blood now Harry."

The two of them had already said their goodbyes, her and Hermione, but that didn't stop the watery smile crossing Harry's face.

"Thank you Hermione."

Drawing the dagger across the flesh of her palm, Harry let the blood drop into the little ritual bowl below her, already feeling a light-headedness that had nothing to do with her bleeding wound.

She knew it was suppose to happen, but that didn't stop the small worry when she felt herself pass out.

* * *

The white train station of Kings Cross greeted Harry. She didn't see much point in looking around, instead focusing on the figure before her.

Death stared back, or, Harry liked to think it did. She couldn't see much beneath the cowl that rested upon its head. Only the bitter smile on the skull white skin that made up its face.

No words were spoken between them as Death held out his hand and Harry placed her own within, well aware that the entity had probably seen everything, knew what she was thinking.

Hermione had hypothesized that the Deathly Hallows offered a connection to Death, but she wasn't too sure if it made her Death's Master.

Harry was sure it didn't. And even if it had she wouldn't have wanted that kind of power. Whether the entity knew that or not, Harry was unable to say.

But she got the feeling that it was here to help, so she allowed it to lead her onwards.

* * *

When Harry woke up in her new world, she was face down in the dirt. Letting out a low groan, Harry rolled over with a great deal of effort, already well aware of the burning in her muscles, the pain that ran through every limb. Surely she wouldn't need to move about too much for the next few hours? With any luck, she could rest right where she was for the moment.

The past five hours had been the most nerve wracking of her life and she never wanted to do it again. Not that she'd be allowed, or have a reason to at all.

Sending a pray of thanks to Hermione for seeing her to the right world safely, Harry finally rolled over, allowing a wince to pass through her lips as she rubbed at her burning shoulder. The spot right upon her left shoulder blade hurt the worst, and it was when she looked to a side and noticed she'd landed on a stone that she found the source of her pain.

Scowling, the dark haired girl pushed her limbs to follow her command, to allow her to stand up. She was in a forest, that much was clear, and after a few moments of stumbling around, she recognised it as the tree-line that presented a boarder for the bear man's land. She couldn't remember what Fili had called him, after all, he'd only mentioned the name once.

Adjusting the sheath that held Gryffindor's sword, Harry kept her hand resting on the hilt, well aware of her now wand-less status. Oh sure, she'd be able to learn to use her magic again, with lots of training. It would be running wild, the power of the Elder Wand under her skin but unable to focus the energy. She'd have to learn wandless magic on her own, and while accidental magic may save her life out here, that didn't mean she should rely on it.

Hence Gryffindor's sword, and her need to keep it safe and close.

Tripping out of the tree's, Harry say the large house that Fili and she had once danced in, the grand lands around it well cared for and she could only smile. Fili had described the bear that could become a man, the man that could become a bear, and she got a feeling he was something like Hagrid.

She hoped her gut was right.

.

Beorn. His name was Beorn, and while he was a suspicious fellow, he did let her rest in his home. After all, she was a lone female of dwarven height and delicate build. She'd been right about him being somewhat like Hagrid, he had the half-giant's gentleness.

After a night's rest, in which she found no dreams, Harry awoke to find Beorn had placed her on the large cushioned sofa that was more than large enough to act as her bed. She mourned for the dreams, even though Hermione had said they'd stop upon her arrival. Now she just had to find Fili. She had no idea how long the journey between worlds had been for her, but she was determined to catch up to her friend.

So she told Beorn everything, her entire story.

Clutching at the warm cup of tea she'd been presented with, Harry frowned.

"Are you sure of this Little Fawn? Chasing after dwarves, they are greedy. They lose sight of what is important." Everyone seemed to be asking a variation of the same question recently.

"Not my dwarf. I trust Fili I'm afraid, and if you feel this makes me a fool, then a happy fool in your eyes I shall be."

The mountain of a man looked back down at Harry for a second and she shifted nervously from foot to foot. The dwarf height she'd been gifted didn't really go very far into making her feel safe regarding this whole confrontation. Luckily, the skin-changer before her seemed to find her words humorous, for he let out a booming laugh and proceeded to pat her on the head.

"Look after yourself Little Fawn. Send word if you ever need my help. Our kind have to stick together."

"It was my dad that could change, not me."

"But the potential is there no?" Beorn grinned, ruffling her hair once again before offering up a bag filled with food supplies. As she'd expected, but hoped differently, none of her own edible supplies had survived the trip, which was a rather large disappointment. Beorn was a life-saver in this regard.

"Thank you, for both your hospitality towards me and towards my dwarf and his friends. I don't doubt you'd have avoided them if you could, but thank you all the same."

Beorn nodded, walking her as far as he dared to go before returning to his lands.

As soon as he was out of sight, Harry opened the top of the pouch tied upon her belt, watching the bag of food disappear into the small pouch. Hermione had enchanted it for her, and while not big enough to hold all her supplies, the pouch held a good few emergency potions, clothes and other supplies that might help her in battle or after it.

She'd not foreseen losing her wand to higher powers, having only held onto the power of the Hallows through Death's will, even if one was gone now.

The gift asked for out of love, that she had traded for something of much less power, but far more desirable to her.

Harry was now dwarf compatible.

She would never again speak to her parents, to Sirius. It was an arrow to the heart to think such a thing, but she had lived the majority of her life without them, so the time she'd had she would consider a blessing.

Sighing, Harry plucked up a fallen twig from the outskirts of Mirkwood, Beorn's warnings spinning in her head of its enchantments. Her Occlumency was rudimentary at best, but her Legilimency skill was significantly better. Hopefully the skill she'd built up with it would come in handy at some point.

Looking down at the little twig, Harry felt her resolve harden. She would find Fili and the rest of the company he kept. She would finally get a face to put to the Kili she knew from the few letters she'd gotten over the past few weeks.

"Point me, Fili, Son of Dis." And the twig spun.

.

It took her two weeks of wandering, trekking through the forest and forcing the enchantments to leave her mind until she stumbled upon another intelligent life-form.

Luckily enough, it wasn't anything vicious, instead a female elf, far taller than what Harry would have expected, looked down at her with equal surprise showing on her face.

The two of them stood still for a second, the elf with her bow and arrow drawn but lowered, Harry with Gryffindor's sword held in both arms before her body in a defensive manner.

It wasn't broken until there was a call from the side, perhaps a name, but Harry wasn't sure as they spoke in a different language.

Harry forced herself to keep he scowl from her face at the blond elf's rudeness to do such a thing and made sure to adjust her stance so that if she had to attack, it would be the male she went for first. Over the months Fili had taught her as much sword fighting as he could between whatever they usually ended up doing, and she liked to think she was fair enough at it, considering the time she'd had. Nowhere near good enough to take on an elf, but enough to surprise them.

And if worse came to worse, she could always call upon the power of the Hallows and turn invisible.

"What are you doing in our lands," the blond seemed to have finished talking to the female now, for he turned to look at her with a frown and a demand, not a question.

Raising a scowl to his frown, Harry didn't move from her ready stance, just as Fili had taught her. Both elves seemed to take in the stance with curiously masked emotions, as if they recognised it but didn't want it to show on their faces.

"I am looking for dwarves, one in particular." She saw the twitch on the blond's face and knew he was the one with information. Well, the most information. The other shot her fellow elf a smug look, almost as if she'd predicted this to happen. Either that, or she had some bet money riding on this.

Regardless, she stored her arrow and held her bow now completely relaxed, and after shooting the other elf and assessing look, Harry allowed herself to sheath her sword, not missing the way the elves following the glint of the blade's ruby hilt.

"This is elven territory, you will find no dwarf here." The blond had a good poker face, but Harry was a Legilimens. She knew a liar, knew a lie the instant she was told one. These people had no mental defences, it wasn't hard to slip in, even if she wasn't the most graceful of Legilimens, or the most talented. It was enough to get by on.

"I'd appreciate it if you do not lie to me, Prince Legolas of Greenwood."

The blond reared back as if slapped. The red-head tried to frown, but Harry could see the small grin in her eyes. Harry wasn't sure why, she was clearly friendly with the blond, so perhaps it was just over a female putting a male in place?

Even at Hogwarts the competition of the sexes had ran free, between Hermione in magical theory and Harry in practical magic, the two of them had dominated their year-group. It'd been a bit of a sore point for some people.

"I'm looking for Fili, Son of Dis. I know you currently house him in your kingdom, against the dwarves will I might add, so let's just skip over all that and get right to the point."

"You will have to bring your case to the king," the red-head warned her, and Harry turned to look at the female. At least she was polite, giving her a warning.

Remembering Fili's first ever greeting all those years ago, Harry bowed at the waist before her, "Hariel Potter, daughter of James and Lily, and your service."

The red-head smiled slightly whilst Legolas clearly caught the fact she'd addressed the female elf first, regardless of his status of a prince.

"Tauriel, Captain of the Guards." A female Captain of the Guards? Brilliant.

.

The two had led her to the throne room, where Harry stood silently. Responding to a slight from a Prince as one thing upsetting the ruler of an entire kingdom was another.

Harry was not stupid, despite what some said, so when the King offer her a tour of the place, Harry gracefully nodded, allowing Tauriel to lead her away.

The elven kingdom was large from what she'd seen so far, but she knew that she was only being shown the most obvious places. The twisting, winding corridors stopped her from remembering just where she was, even which way north happened to be several turns in. She'd be able to find it again with a stick, but for now Harry felt completely lost.

She knew it was a tactic from the king, knew that it was suppose to make her feel confused and discombobulated, but knowing about it didn't stop it from working regardless.

So when she returned to the throne room, all Harry could think to do with keep her hand on her blade and try and remember if north had been facing too or from the elf kings throne.

As such, it took her a few seconds to realize what she was seeing. For stood between two elven guards and glaring at the elf king with a look of brilliant fury, was the very dwarf she'd travelled world's chasing after.

Harry couldn't help but let out a breathy "Fili!" before she found herself dashing towards the dwarf in question.

The very surprised dwarf in question.

* * *

**Right, that is it! No more from me until this essay is done now! I swear! **

**On the topic of the Hallows, what happen between world, that'll be covered later in Part 3.**

.

**Preview of the next chapter  
**

The elves looked heckled.

It'd been half an hour since their captors had stolen Fili from his cell, and despite how loud Uncle got, or how many swears passed through their lips, Fili had not been returned to them.

Clutching tighter at the iron bars, Kili gave them another shake, snarling beneath his breath as another elf ignored his enquiry. They were talking rapidly in their stupid, flowery language and he had no idea what they were saying. The only this that was probably stopping Uncle from ripping the bars apart with his bare hands was that the elves looked to be on alert.

_._

**So, thoughts on this?**

**Tsume  
xxx**


	21. Part 3, Chapter 1

**This Dream's On Me**

x

**Part 3  
Chapter 1**  
_  
_

The hair was right, falling in a hastily done up ponytail, the skin was the right shade too, the same pale, hairless face he was used to looking at. And the voice, the voice was exactly right.

But it was the eyes that let Fili know this was no trick, that Harry was actually stood before him. No one else would ever have the same brilliance, the same vivid bright green that made up Harry's eyes.

Harry, who was running towards him right now.

He didn't think much, past stepping out of the guard's reach as they made a move to grab him. Fili danced around their extended limbs, just in time to catch the bundle of witch that had thrown himself into his arms.

Her hair smelt of the thick honey that Beorn had been gathering from his bees, her body was leaner, slightly thinner from whatever travel she'd been on.

But she was just as warm in his arms as she'd always been, her face fell just into the crook of his neck as it always had, arms wrapped tight around his shoulders like she would never let go. Fili just knew his own held as tight as a dragon to gold. Nothing would separate him from Harry for the next few moments, he wanted to make sure this was real, that he wasn't imagining things.

The answer to what had happened came to him almost instantly as he pressed his nose deeper into the nest that was currently Harry's hair. The dreams had stopped because Harry was no longer sleeping in her own world. She'd been sleeping in this one, steadily making her way towards him.

In all honesty, he'd thought he was bluffing when he told the ponce that Harry would be coming for him, but never in all his life had he been so pleased to be proven right.

Someone coughed, but the only thing that confirmed for Fili was that there were other people about, something which there never was in the dream world. Harry had somehow managed to leave her old world, to come to his.

And what for? There was nothing else here for her here other than him. And to a lesser extent, Kili's letters. But she could have kept the letters up in the dream world.

No, his One had come to him. He knew, his mother had told him how lucky she'd been that her One had seen her, that they'd seen each other past their crafts. Every dwarf knew that they could still find their One, only to be turned down by them. It had to be a lonely existence, the idea of finding someone you loved beyond all others, but being turned down for a craft would be heart-breaking.

It was always something that'd nagged at the back of his mind, a what if, but he no longer had to worry about it. Hadn't really past the odd thought before he met Harry. He'd had princely duties to attend to, and then when it came to Harry he'd not been worried about her not noticing more than her not being real. And then, not being in his world.

But he'd never have to worry about that again. She was right in front of him, surviving his attempt to crush her ribcage with the power of his hug.

Realizing that perhaps Harry wasn't so resilient to a relieved, dwarven hug, Fili lightened his grip, pulling back his head and looking down into Harry's bright green eyes. He could almost feel the heat coming from her cheeks, though he wasn't sure of the source of her blush it was enough for him to relent to only one hand on her hip, the other brushing against her cheek, tilting her head back and pressing his lips to hers.

He couldn't care less about the audience the two of them had, only that Harry was once again his to kiss. She responded just as happily, tilting her head to a side until Fili felt a hesitant tongue run across his lower lip and he happily responded. It was no doubt a clumsy kiss, but Fili couldn't care less. Let the elves see. Let the mutter and he hoped they were feeling uncomfortable right now. It was all he could do to get back at them right now.

.

After a moment, Fili finally pulled back ever so slightly, satisfied with the low, wet smack that was the parting of their lips, Harry even daring to drag her teeth across his lip as he retreated slightly.

"I don't think I've ever been happier to see someone," Fili murmured, pressing his forehead against Harry's and just revelling in the fact he could.

"That I can believe." The dry tone of Ponce Senior drew Fili from his little world, drew his attention away from Harry had he had to turn to look at the elven king. The taller male was taking Fili's appearance in with bored, qualmish eyes.

Harry turned around, and while there was still a light blush across her cheeks, her posture and eyes showed no shame, and Fili couldn't help the little grin that spread across his face. Harry truly was the most brilliant little creature he'd ever seen, and he hoped these elves saw it. Saw it and realized that even as bright as she shined, she still wanted Fili, and that meant there was something special, something within him that made him worthy of her.

"You highness," Harry gave a small bow, not a full one but polite enough to show her respect for Thranduil's position as king of the woodland realm.

"I'm afraid you never introduced yourself," the king drawled and Fili could see the tick in Harry's cheek. But he could also see the elf king's eyes lingering on the sword that was strapped to Harry's hip, and once Fili got a quick glance, he couldn't pull his eyes away.

She'd brought the sword of Gryffindor with her. Marvellous.

"Hariel Lily Potter-Black, Lady of the most ancient and noble houses of Potter and Black. Girl-Who-Lived, Woman-Who-Conquered, recipient of the highest medal of honour for my country and, of course, witch." Harry tilted her head upwards upon finishing her titles and Fili could see the red-head elf that had saved Kili raise an impressed eyebrow. Even the smaller ponce sent her a calculating glance.

"That is many titles for one so small."

"I've personally found that the best things come in small packages to be honest," Harry gave a delicate shrug, her eyes dancing with mischief as they glanced over at him for a second before returning to the king.

Thranduil was frowning, looking at the sword on Harry's hip again.

"Forgive me Lady Potter-Black, but I find myself unaware of the origins of your blade."

One of Harry's hands came down to rest on the hilt of the blade, a frown crossing her face as she did so.

"It is a family heirloom your highness, I'd be surprised if you did. I wish to negotiate the release of the dwarves." Harry folded her arms across her chest and Fili took a moment to take in her outfit. It didn't look so out of place compared to some of the other items he'd seen her in. They were all of quality make, that much was obvious, and her boots were made of a strange leather he'd never seen before but looked exceedingly sturdy.

"I have already spoken with their king, he refuses to hand over that which I wish for. The gems that gleam of starlight."

Harry shot him a look for the corner of his eyes, a questioning glance on if he wished to get involved here or not. Swallowing, Fili took a step forwards, snatching up Harry's hand as he did so. They would show a united front, Harry might not have been a dwarf but she was fighting for his people, and he would stand by her.

"You offered no aid when our kingdom burned, Uncle proclaims you broke your oath!" Fili grit his teeth as the last part proceeded to come out a bit louder than what he'd been aiming for, but his point was made.

"Is it true?"

Thranduil's eyes slide from him to Harry as he calmly shifted upon his throne, standing up so that he towered over the two of them. But Fili knew the girl beside him well enough, she would not back down.

"I was not about to risk my own kingdom for the likes of greedy dwarves. I warned King Thrór what he greed would bring."

"Aid can come in many forms, be it soldiers in battle, or housing for those usurped from their own. I am not asking if you were willing to fight a dragon, I am asking if you offered aid."

Watching the girl beside him calmly handle the elf king, Fili couldn't help but wish Uncle was here to see this. He'd have appreciated her poking holes in the ponce's arguments so easily, for Thranduil gritting his teeth was answer enough.

"Then you hold no right to the gems of starlight. Are you sure you wished to keep the dwarves imprisoned? For some day, be it this day or hundreds of days from now, the dwarves will reclaim their mountain once again. And I doubt they will forget a slight such as this."

"Without the starlight gems, the dwarves may rot for all I care. Such time is but a blink of an eye for an elf."

And yet, Harry still went to try once more to gain their release without making promises she could not uphold, even though Fili could see the acceptance of the situation in her eyes. He tightened his grip on her hand, eyeing the elves wearily. They would not dare to separate them, would they?

But Harry was beaten to the punch as the king spoke again.

"Tauriel, take the dwarf back to the dungeon. Legolas, escort the Lady to our borders."

Fili made to reach for Harry's sword, but before he could even touch the handle the three elves let out startled gasps of shock. Harry had slammed her spare hand over his mouth, her lips suddenly very close to his ear.

"We're invisible, keep quiet."

Frowning, Fili remained still, half wrapped around Harry as he'd lunged for her blade as the ponce roared for them to be found, to increase the guard and keep an eye on the rest of the dwarves at all times.

Harry slowly let go of his mouth before pointing to a door off to a side, indicating for him to follow after her.

Looking at their joined hands, Harry's grip much tighter than it was before, Fili had a good idea of how the power of Harry's invisibility had passed over to him. Only, he was sure she had mentioned a cloak before. Had something changed when she crossed over from her own world? Not that he was particularly upset, it was a very handy trick.

And to see the absolute fury on Thranduil's face as they disappeared had been the greatest of treats.

So Fili just brushed his fingertips against Harry's wrist, feeling her cool skin against his own as she led them down the corridor.

.

It took five minutes of being as silent as possible, ducking back against the wall as an elf went racing by, before Harry finally decided it was safe enough to stop for a while, slipping into one of the doors beside him. Fili could have almost cried when Harry closed the door and he got a look at the room.

A pantry. They'd found one of the elven pantries.

And even better, it was a pantry that stored dried meat.

Harry seemed to think the place was safe enough, because she let go of his hand and turned to the door, scratching at the back of her head slightly.

"I'm not brilliant at runes, but Hermione's taught me a few these past two years. I think I can managed a locking one." She paused, as if weighing up her options before taking the sheathed sword off her belt and presenting it to him. "You're better than me, if we run into anyone just don't aim to kill."

Feeling much better with a weapon now in hand, Fili drew the blade from the sheath, giving the sword he'd used every so often in the dream-world a swing. It was just as beautiful in real life, a true master piece of craftsmanship. He'd have to show Uncle, no doubt the man would want to attempt recreating the blade, or even making a better one. But how he'd do that with silver Fili wasn't too sure.

Then again, making weapons wasn't his craft. Give him a necklace to make any day. Or perhaps a song to play, he wasn't' half bad with a fiddle after all. His singing was alright, not quite as good as Uncle's, but luckily he'd gotten his father's singing voice and not his mother's, who couldn't carry a tune to save her life. Not that he'd ever admit such a thing.

Twisting on his heels, Fili made a satisfied noise deep within his throat. It was brilliant after two weeks of feeling defenceless, to once again hold a weapon between his fingers felt good.

Smoothly turning back to face the door, Fili paused slightly, watching as Harry worked on carving the rune into the door. Her tongue was out between her lips, the same expression of concentration that Kili had worn as a child. Only, with Harry, it looked significantly more adorable.

When she finished moving her fingers, she flicked the knife -the one he'd gotten her when she'd lost the first one- back into a small sheath by her hip, but not before cutting her thumb and pressing it to the door. The rune glowed for a moment, but when nothing else happened, Fili felt it safe to approach, one hand holding a silver sword and the other stuffing the first meat it could reach into his mouth.

Harry had turned back around to look at him, a tired smile lighting up her face. It was only now that Fili noticed the dark bags that sat beneath her eyes, the tried look in her eyes. Mirkwood had clearly been tough on her, much like it had on them.

Only Fili had fallen easily into depression at the lack of dreams, while on the other hand Harry had been powering through that forest with a purpose. Had she stopped to rest as much as she needed? Somehow, he felt the answer was no.

"It's great see you." He was pretty sure he was repeating himself, but to be honest, right now he didn't care.

Harry gave a low chuckle sitting herself down next to one of the pantry shelves and snatching up a grape as she did so, popping it into her mouth while the other hand went seeking another form of food.

"I doubt it's how happy I was to see you were still here. I mean, I met up with the Prince and the Captain of the Guard in the forest, and I knew you were here. But I was sure you'd have all escaped before I arrived somehow."

Smiling, Fili dropped to sit beside Harry, pressing his cheek against the crown of her hair when she laid her head on his shoulder in response.

"I'm glad we didn't. Not that I am not happy about it, but how are you here?"

In his peripheral vision, he saw Harry grin, popping a bit of meat into her mouth as she did so.

"Well- oh, try this one- you know Hermione knows, right? Well she's a genius. I'm not even lying. She's been teaching me runes while we've been researching, and we put together a ritual to send me over here. It's a bit more in depth than that, but I doubt you'll understand it without an education."

Elbowing the girl in the ribs for her cheek, Fili couldn't help chuckling beneath his breath when she corrected herself to 'I meant magical education'.

"You'll have to tell me what happened while I was gone," Harry mused, nuzzling closer into his side as Fili wrapped his arm around her back. The scent of dried meat was all over them, and there was a fruitiness to Harry's breath from all the grapes she was sneaking between the meat. Neither of them smell like a bed of roses, what with Harry travelling constantly and he being held in elf prison, but Fili couldn't care less about being self-conscious right now.

That could come later when he got over the fact that his wondrous, impish little One had come to him.

"_You're more beautiful in person_," Fili whispered, pressing a light kiss to her hairline.

Harry looked up at him, an eyebrow raised at the Khuzdul but said nothing, instead, letting her eyes slip closed as exhaustion overtook her. Fili was more than happy to stand guard over her for now, they could work on getting the company free as soon as Harry was rested.

* * *

The elves looked heckled. It'd been half an hour since their captors had stolen Fili from his cell, and despite how loud Uncle got, or how many swears passed through all their lips, Fili had not been returned to them.

Clutching tighter at the iron bars, Kili gave them another shake, snarling beneath his breath as another elf ignored his enquiry. They were talking rapidly in their stupid, flowery language and he had no idea what they were saying. The only thing that was probably stopping Uncle from ripping the bars apart with his bare hands was that the elves looked to be on alert. as if something had happened.

Kicking at his own iron door, Kili grimaced, dropping into a defeated slump. He was trapped in a cell and the evil elf king could be doing anything to Fili. He could only hope the elves were so panicked because he brother had escaped or something.

Grimacing as yet another elf went running by, checking on all of them as he went, Kili flipped him the rudest hand gesture he knew, watching in satisfaction as the elf almost missed a step to gape at him. And then he went right back to worrying about Fili.

His older brother was tough, Kili knew that for sure. but they'd been stumbling around in that forest for weeks, spent two weeks in eleven dungeons and now Fili was facing elves on his own.

Kili grimaced. He didn't like these elves, they weren't anything like the ones in Rivendell. Only...

He trailed off, thinking of the beautiful red-head that had saved him. The one that occasionally came to speak with him, regardless of the fact he was a dwarf. Sure, she was an elf. But she was different than the others. He could tell.

But it wasn't time to be thinking on pretty elves. No, he needed to focus on finding his brother.

Before he could let out a roar to scare the next elf coming along, he heard the new one slip into common.

"No sign of the escapee sir."

The other elf snapped at him, probably demanding he switch to their stupid flower language but Kili had heard enough.

Escapee?! Fili had given the elves the slip! Of course he had. Fili was brilliant like that, Kili never doubted him.

The two dwarves closest to his cell -which was irritatingly enough on the outskirts of the prison and thus, far from Thorin- let out a victory roar before shouting the news up to their king.

To say Thorin was pleased with Fili for giving the elves the slip was an understatement. He shouted in Khuzdul several phrases that had even Kili blushing at the language in there.

Okay, so Uncle was pleased. But Kili could tell he'd be just as worried.

What would happen to Fili if he was caught? Because he wouldn't leave the lot of them to rot here and save himself. His brother would be working on an escape plan. And all Kili could do was offer his prays for his brother to succeed.

Now he knew how a blunt pickaxe felt.

.

It was some time later -for it was difficult to track the time without the aid of the sun- when his favourite visitor showed up.

Tauriel took a quick look around for the guards that had since disappeared, probably to search for Fili, before she seated herself on the step outside of his cell.

"So," Kili began, rocking back on his heels and trying to keep the grin form his face at the sight of her. He loved talking to Tauriel, the only elf that seemed even remotely interested in the dwarves. Even the Rivendell elves had clearly wanted them gone as soon as possible.

"It seems you're a bit busy."

The red-head gave a small nod, not quite slumping in her posture but there was a distinct lack of the usual grace.

"We had a very odd visitor today, who tried to get the king to allow you to walk free."

"Was it the wizard?" Kili hoped so. Even though he'd set off for other places, he wished it was Gandalf. He'd be able to get them free, to sort the elf king out.

But Tauriel just looked confused. So not the wizard then. That was a disappointment.

"No, our guest was female." Female?

Kili didn't know any females that would try and talk them free of the elf king's dungeons. They hadn't really met any on this quest. Outside of Tauriel, Kili didn't think he'd spoken to a female in months.

At Kili's confused look, his visitor seemed to take pity on him, for she continued to speak.

"We found her in the forest, she was quite insistent with my prince that he not only had Fili, Son of Dis in his custody, but that she also be brought to him." But Fili hadn't spoken to a female either? "They knew each other on sight, it was erm," Tauriel paused, blushing as she looked away from him and Kili wondered what the hell Fili had done, "quite the display."

Display?

Tauriel was blushing, so display... But the only kind of display Fili would put on was if Harry-

"Harry! It's Harry?!"

The red-head's eyes widened and that was all the confirmation that Kili needed.

Letting out a whoop and not caring if half of the company jumped at the sound, Kili leapt to his feet and couldn't help but pump his fist into the air with a grin threatening to slip his lips. Harry had said she was working on a way to get to Middle Earth, but Kili hadn't been sure she'd manage it.

He took it all back.

She was without doubt with Fili right now, and they'd be working to get them out. It'd be so much easier with Harry on side, and in all honesty, he was looking forwards to meeting her face to face.

"You know her?" Tauriel was looking at her with a raised eyebrow, having shifted in her seat until she was sat closer to his cell. Kili swallowed slightly, running a hand through his hair and weighing up the pros and cons of telling the elf. It wouldn't really hurt anything, so-

"I've only spoken to Harry by letter before. She's Fili's One."

"His one?"

Kili blinked. Did elves not have Ones? How could they not? Everyone had the potential to find their One, someone they were not only compatible with, but fit against perfectly. Someone who only brought out the best in you.

"Fili's One. It means she's the love of his life, Fili won't love anyone else but Harry now. We don't marry at all if we cannot have our Ones. Being on our own is better than marrying someone who's not your One. My mother said that dwarves love as hard as the stone we live in, and we're as stubborn as a mountain once we've decided on our One. We won't change it for anything. Fili's always the happiest when he talks of Harry. She's great for him, I can already tell they really work and I haven't even met her face to face yet."

Tauriel's eyes had softened, a small smile playing at the corner of her lips as she looked back at Kili, who felt a small blush rise on his cheeks. He'd not meant to go on like that.

"It sounds very romantic, this business of dwarf Ones. I'm afraid I have to go join the search again for now, but I'll try to put them in a cell near yours when I catch them."

And then she winked at him.

.

Slouching against the wall of his cell once Tauriel had left his sight, Kili couldn't stop the smile spreading across his face at the thought of the pretty red-head elf, the one that talked of starlight.

So maybe he was a bit smitten, but who could blame him. She fought brilliantly, and she had a brilliant mind as well.

Mmmm, best not to mention to Uncle that he found an elf somewhat attractive, he'd probably get disowned.

Snorting at the thought, Kili turned to look out the bars and tried not to smile. It'd probably go nowhere if he chased Tauriel, maybe it was just a passing attraction. He wouldn't worry.

Instead, he'd focus on welcoming Harry to their world, and then amuse himself with Uncle Thorin's reaction. He didn't know what he was expecting it to be, he just knew one thing.

It was gonna be good.

* * *

**So, I got my quota for my essay finished today and had enough time to write this up. I'm not usually left alone for an entire day, so here you go. Part 3 begins. **

**Do you have any songs that fit's this story? Because I'm running out. **

.

**Preview of the next chapter  
**

The woman that Fili claimed as his One hadn't even looked in his direction yet, instead rushing past him to the fallen form of Kili. When had Kili ended up on the floor?

The girl was kneeling beside him, pulling a small bottle from the pouch on her hip and pressing it to his nephew's lips to get him to drink, which Kili did so upon Fili's reassurance everything was fine. His youngest nephew blinked a bit, eyes hazy and unfocused before he finally seemed to catch sight of the girl.

Despite how worried he was about this strange magical -magic wasn't to be trusted, he'd learnt from spending time with the wizard- girl being so close to his nephew, Fili seemed so happy with her presence. As did the girl. They just orbited together, even in their body language.

Kili seemed to finally get a hold of himself after a moment, looking a bit more lucid. Whatever the girl had given him was working, Thorin noticed as he crouched beside Dis' youngest son.

Who then proceeded to put his foot in his mouth.

"Wait, where's your beard?"

_._

**So, thoughts on this?**

**Tsume  
xxx**


	22. Part 3, Chapter 2

**This Dream's On Me**

x

**Part 3  
Chapter 2**  
_  
_

They'd found Bilbo.

It'd been a bit of an odd moment, in which Harry and himself had ducked into the latest pantry, only to trip over an invisible something curled up on the floor. There'd been a startled squeak from Harry and Fili wasn't going to lie, he had certainly gone for his- Harry's. It was Harry's sword. No matter how nice it was. It still belonged to Harry. He'd have to remember that. Well, he'd gone for the sword, that about covered his reaction.

The two of them hand landed in a bit of a tangle of limbs on the floor, even if only Fili was visible now that Harry's concentration of shielding him from sight had been broken. It was natural to hid herself apparently, but it took more of an effort to conceal someone else. She doubted she could manage anyone else, so using that power to get the rest of the company out was a bit of a bust.

Fili had found himself groaning in pain, rubbing wearily at his head as he heard Harry swear beside him. It was only the gasp that alerted them to the fact that they were not alone, and the second Fili blinked both Bilbo and Harry were in sight. Which was a brief summary of the past thirty seconds.

Bilbo stared back at the two of them in sleepy confusion; obviously he'd just curled up and tried to get some sleep where he felt somewhat safe, and Fili felt bad for startling the gentle hobbit awake. Then he realized that Harry and Bilbo had never met, regardless of the fact he'd spent so much time with the both of them these past months.

"Bilbo, it's good to see you!" Catching the little hobbit in a hug, Fili felt him wince at his strength and the dwarf prince tried not to feel too guilty. Bilbo's pack was propped up against the edge of the wall beside them, with a few persistent spider webs clinging to the material.

"Fili? What are you- you were- oh it is excellent to see you!" Bilbo shook his hand up and down with a grin before releasing it with a startled squawk at the sight of Harry.

Fili tried not to smile too much when he watched the company burglar get completely fascinated with the beautiful female beside him.

"Bilbo, this is Harry Potter, my One. Harry, this is the company burglar, Bilbo Baggins."

Bilbo, despite journey with dwarves for several months, still clearly had those most excellent hobbit manners, for he took Harry's hand without hesitant and bowed over it, his greeting friendly. Bilbo had already had a lengthy explanation on the topic of Ones, Ori had been the one to give him that. So his short friend would know how important Harry was to him, of that he was sure.

"It's nice to meet you too Mr Baggins, but please call me Harry. I understand you saved Fili and friends from trolls."

Oh no.

"I did indeed, had to cut them out of the sacks too."

Harry's face lit up beside him and Fili let out a low groan, so much for keeping that a secret. Harry shot him a look, a look that told him she was expecting him to explain everything to him later on or else.

"I am ever so glad you've stumble upon me though," Bilbo mused, rubbing his hands together, "because I have a plan to get out, and I'm not sure how I'd have gotten you in on it were it not for your sudden appearance."

Fili grinned, because Bilbo had clearly been doing his research while he was sneaking around here. It was good to know that even if Harry hadn't shown up they'd still have gotten out of here.

"Okay then Master Baggins, please, elaborate."

And Bilbo did.

.

Harry had gone off to create a distraction. Fili was worried, perhaps more than he should be. Harry was a capable witch, she had her dagger, she had the power to turn invisible. The elves would never catch her.

Still, it worried him.

Just before they'd parted ways, she'd pressed two small round balls into his palms. She'd called them 'riot balls', if he were to throw them, they'd explode with noise and colour wherever the landed. Harry was going to be making a commotion near the throne room to draw the elves there, and if need be, Fili would make a commotion in the dungeons once they'd gotten all the other dwarves free.

Which was why he was where he was now, stalking the elven corridors along beside Bilbo.

The Hobbit had spent his time exploring the corridors, learning how to navigate this maze like structure, and for that Fili was thankful. He already had no idea how to get back to the pantry that both he and Harry had spent the previous day in. Bilbo had already retrieved the keys the needed, and now they just needed to wait for the signal that Harry was in position.

What that signal was, Fili wasn't sure. But the both of them had been informed they couldn't miss it.

Sure enough, twenty seconds later a resounding boom echoed through the corridors, and something in his stomach told Fili that it was a 'riot ball' that'd been set off, because there was no shaking floor to sing of an explosion. Kili would love these things, he wondered how many Harry had brought with her.

Dashing after Bilbo and snatching up half the keys, Fili skidded to a halt in front of the first cell he saw.

A cell which housed a startled looking Kili.

One side of his hair was stuck to his face with a trail of drool streaking sideways from the corner of his lips. Clearly his little brother had been having a nap. Cute.

"Come on sleepy head, we've got to dash." Unlocking the door, Fili expertly caught the taller dwarf in his arms, snorting into Kili's hair as his brother rocking them both back and forth.

"Running short on time Kee."

Kili finally pulled back, a frown crossing his face as he looked this way and that, confusion thickening his features.

"Where is she?" Where was who? Surely he couldn't mean Harry? She'd only turned up yesterday, how would-

"You knew she was coming!" His little brother at least had the decency to look ashamed of himself but Fili could only shake his head. Of course, it had to have been the project Harry said she was working on. It was to be a surprise for him. She'd clearly not expected to take so long to catch up.

"She's creating a distraction, help me get the rest of them out?"

.

Thorin had clapped him on the shoulder as a greeting, grinning from ear to ear at both he and Bilbo. Fili was hesitant to mention the third member of their of their rescue party, he'd rather get it all over and done with in just one go and present Harry to his Uncle. It would probably be best to bombard Uncle with all the facts instead of giving him time to think things over and get suspicious. Or rather, more suspicious than he would be.

Though Uncle did seem quite pleased when they passed by one of the guard's that Harry had been forced to stun; not which magic but slamming the butt of Gryffindor's sword to the back of the elf's head, right before she'd given him the blade. In fact, that seemed to pick Uncle's spirits right up.

Listening to the company mutter, Fili could only smile, happy to see they were all back together, all in high spirits. He'd already passed out the meat both he and Harry had gathered together, something that was very welcomed by dwarves kept on a prison food diet. They'd made their way down to the cellar now, and while a good many of the dwarves her complaining that they were supposed to be going out, not getting taking further in, it was the corridors that Fili was paying more attention to. Or rather, the sound of footsteps coming towards them.

"Everyone in," Thorin snapped and instantly the dwarves began scrambling in. Fili meanwhile, was adjusting his grip on the two 'riot balls' he'd not yet had to use. The footsteps approaching, there was too much time between each one for it to be Harry, so Fili poked his head out and threw both balls as hard as he could.

He shot over to the barrels, ignoring Thorin's questioning look as he ducked into the wooden container, swearing under his breath when the sword of Gryffindor got stuck on the edge.

Not a second later there was a deafening bag from the corridor that had them all swearing, including the mild mannered Ori. So that's why Harry told him to set them off one at a time.

It was only as Bilbo started to pull at the handle that Fili came a sudden realization. Harry was not here. How was she planning on getting out?

"Bilbo! What about Harry!"

Unsure if his words had reached the Hobbit or not, seeing as they were currently rolling down the ramp, Fili cursed and focused on not stabbing himself with the sword he shared his barrel with. For a moment gravity meant nothing, up became down and Fili's stomach revolted at the motions.

And then he was in the water, the shockingly cold fluid peppering his face as Fili shot to his feet, hands grasping at the edge of the barrel.

"Everyone okay?" Balin had called from the front, looking around at the lot of them. Thorin had placed both of his hands on the side of the stone, stopping the progress of everyone else until it was certain the lot of them were fine. As if on cue, Bilbo fell from the ceiling, landing with a splash in the water just a little to Fili's left.

"Well done Master Baggins!"

"Bilbo, what about Harry!" Fili hissed beneath his breath, watching as the little hobbit stared back at him for a second before grinning sheepishly.

"She said she'll be a bit late but to not worry about her."

Fili forced himself to nod. It didn't feel right leaving Harry behind, but Harry was a capable woman, perhaps the most capable woman he knew. If she said she'd catch up, then she'd catch up. It didn't make him feel any better though.

.

It was going rather well, until the gate guards got warned about their approach. Kili, in a moment of stupid bravery, prepared to launch himself out of his barrel and Fili swore for the third time in a day. Thank The Maker Harry wasn't around to hear his foul language.

"Kili!" Throwing Gryffindor's sword until it landed blade first in the bank, Fili watched as his brother's eyes widened in awe at the blade for just a second, then he snatched it up without hesitation and cut through the closest orc. The silver of the sword shone in the light, the dark blood dripping from the edge of the blade as Kili once again drove it into another approaching orc.

Even from the river Fili could hear the appreciative noise his brother made as the weapon cut through flesh without the slightest of difficulties. He'd given up pretending now, that blade was the best he'd ever seen.

There was a cry from his left and Fili turned, throwing the small dagger they'd found in the kitchen and watching in satisfaction as the knife dove straight into the eyeball of the orc and through to the brain.

It was about this time that Kili let out a cry of pain.

Fili's eyes shot up to his brother, wide as he watched the brunette pull the lever and then fall with a pained groan into his barrel.

"Kili! Are you okay?!"

Snatching up the side of his brother's barrel, Fili snarled under his breath as his cold and wet fingers struggled to find any hold. His brother was hurt damn it, he was sure that it'd been an arrow he saw in Kili's leg.

A sword was pushed into his face and Fili only just managed to grab the silver handle with his free hand. Regardless of how the river water had drenched both his limbs and the blade, the handle fit into his palm easier than any other sword would have done, his grip perfect once again.

Kili had clasped at his other hand and Fili would be damned if he let go of his little brother. He'd take down any orc that came at them now, he was after all, the only one between the two of them armed with a blade.

"Hold tight Kili."

.

It was all a bit of a blur after that if he was honest. Between the wild rapids of the river, the constant stream of arrows, the elves fighting orcs, Fili just got to a point where he was slashing at anything that came within reaching distance of both himself and Kili.

He was pretty sure that, had the water not dragged it all down, he'd have taken the top of Nori's hair off at some point.

All he could smell was apples, which when combined with the scent of the river water and orc blood, was not pleasant at all. From this day, Fili knew he'd never look at apples the same again, and he would be going out of his way to avoid them now.

An age seemed to have passed before the waters slowed and their barrels knocked against the shore line. Tipping himself over, Fili caught himself with his hands on the collection of pebbles, gritting his teeth as Gryffindor's sword clattered to a halt beside him.

Kili's whimper of pain drew his attention though, so Fili forced himself to his feet, sheathing Harry's sword as he did so.

"Thorin! The lad's been hit!" Dwalin's voice ran through one of Fili's ears and out of the other as he helped his little brother up and away from the river bed. Anything could have gotten into his wound from that barrel chase, it'd be lucky if it wasn't infected.

Peeling the cloth away from the wound, Fili grimaced at the sight. The arrow had snapped off, leaving the arrow-head deep in his brother's thigh. Óin hustled in beside him, clucking with a grimace at the sight of the wound.

"Kili, how're you feeling?"

His little brother looked up at him with a tired grin, running one hand through his dripping hair.

"I'll deal. That's suppose to be my question, where is she now?"

Panic settled in his stomach.

Harry.

She hadn't popped up yet, hadn't reappeared from wherever it was that she'd chosen to launch her distraction from. Whipping his head back towards the river, Fili felt relief race through his bones upon spotting the dark head of hair that topped the fast approaching barrel.

"Go get here, I need to be introduced," Kili snapped beside him, wincing when Óin prodded at his newest wound.

Nodding, Fili stood up, making his way down to the bank as cautiously as he could, careful not to slip on any of the rocks beneath his boots.

The barrel tumbled to a halt, with Harry thrown from the inside and landing on the bank before him. She looked much like a wet kitten, long black hair drenched and sticking to her face. Her clothes were also rather wet, though not as much as the top of her head was. He could guess she would be sharing his distaste of apples from now on, if the fact her face was twisting with nausea was to be taken into account.

"Harry!"

Her head shot up, and even with droplets of river water running down the sides of her cheeks and the skin surrounding her eyes tinged red, no doubt from getting water in them, the way her face brightened was the greatest thing he'd seen all day.

"Fili!"

Harry only just managed to scramble to her feet by the time he took her head between his hands and smashed his lips against hers. Their teeth clashed, tongues met and hands held tight. It was perhaps an even messier kiss than the one they'd shared before the elves, but Fili couldn't care less. Harry had created a distraction for them at her own risk, and then proceeded to escape after them.

Drawing back, Fili tilted her head this way and that, checking to make sure she wasn't suffering from some injury or another that she was trying to hide. He knew her well enough, even if she was hurt she'd still plough onwards if she had a purpose.

He didn't miss Harry's eyes flash all over him in return, frowning at the small cut he'd gotten on his cheek, a splinter that'd taken up residence in his thumb. Concern had bubbled across Harry's face, her cheeks startling to flush pink now that she was out of the water and exposed to the cool air around them.

Kili flashed in front of his mind and Fili pushed down the urge to just keep hugging Harry to himself.

"Kili's been injured."

* * *

Having listened to the hobbit's tale, paying particular attention to the day in which Fili had been free, Thorin felt something settle in his stomach.

A girl had shown up and helped Fili. A girl that Fili had introduced as his One.

Why was he only just hearing of this now? He'd thought Fili trusted him, so why had he not mentioned that he'd found his One? Why had the burglar been introduced before he had?

A barrel broke him from his thoughts, bobbing up and down in the water as the river carried it towards them. A barrel with a dark head of hair.

Thorin watched as his youngest nephew insisted that Fili go and meet the person in the barrel, and Thorin had a pretty good idea of who the wooden container held.

He didn't like this. Perhaps the girl might be alright. But at the moment, they were on a quest, it was no place for a woman to be on.

Not to say they couldn't fight, but he would not bring a woman within range of the dragon, it was the very reason he'd barred Dis from coming with them. Sure his sister had roared, screamed at him until she'd sent her sons scurrying from the house in fright, but Thorin would not be moved from the topic. He would not bring his sister into danger, he'd promised Maeilin that he would keep her safe, and safe he would keep her.

The only reason Fili and Kili were here was because they'd have followed regardless, and he'd rather have them in sight than chasing after the company. They'd no doubt be dead by now if that'd happened.

The girl had tumbled out of the barrel now, a thick head of dark hair covering the vast majority of her face. And then Fili was there, seemingly completely unaware he was helping the girl to her feet before he took her head in his hands and smashed their lips together.

It was the most unrefined kiss that he'd ever seen. And Thorin had seen a good many between dwarves returning home from battles. It was nothing like the delicate little things that Maeilin and Dis used to share, nothing like the careful and gentle kisses he'd seen between his parents.

But this was Fili and the girl he'd chosen. They were sloppy and clearly hadn't been at this stage in their relationship for very long, but it wasn't hard to see the emotions that ran through them, even as they pulled back from one another.

It was at this point that they looked just like Maeilin and Dis, checking one another over to make sure everything was still the same. Much like Dis had once done with her own One, the girl had a handful of Fili's hair between her fingers to cup the back of his skull in order to keep him close, the other resting on his shoulder.

And just like Maeilin had always done once he was certain Dis was fine, Fili pulled the girl into a tight hug, burying his face into her hair.

It made his heart ache. It was just like looking right into the past, seeing Dis and Maeilin together again. Fili had gotten Maeilin's golden hair, and the girl had hair as dark as Dis' own.

But even from this distance Thorin had been able to see the girl's eyes were the brightest of emeralds, seen the way they looked at Fili like nothing else mattered in the world.

It was clear she considered Fili her One. So the girl wasn't just after a pretty crown on her head, she truly did care for Fili above all others. That put to rest one worry in his stomach.

Now he just needed to know why he'd never seen her before, and what he was going to do with her now that she'd appeared when they were so close to finishing their quest.

He watched as Fili spoke to his One in low, quiet tones, and watched as the female's head snapped up to look over at the rest of them.

.

The woman that Fili claimed as his One hadn't even looked in his direction yet, instead rushing past him to the fallen form of Kili. When had Kili ended up on the floor?

The girl was kneeling beside him, pulling a small bottle from the pouch on her hip and pressing it to his nephew's lips to get him to drink, which Kili did so upon Fili's reassurance everything was fine. His youngest nephew blinked a bit, eyes hazy and unfocused before he finally seemed to catch sight of the girl.

Despite how worried he was about this strange magical -magic wasn't to be trusted, he'd learnt from spending time with the wizard- girl being so close to his nephew, Fili seemed so happy with her presence. As did the girl. They just orbited together, even in their body language.

Kili seemed to finally get a hold of himself after a moment, looking a bit more lucid. Whatever the girl had given him was working, Thorin noticed as he crouched beside Dis' youngest son.

Who then proceeded to put his foot in his mouth.

"Wait, where's your beard?" ...Well, it was a good question.

The girl laughed, running a hand down the side of her face and not even grimacing at the dirt that came away on her palm.

"Don't have one. It's very nice to meet you in person Kili."

In person? So Kili at least knew of her before, and in person implied they knew each other through another means. Letters?

"Thanks for coming, Fili was getting all moody."

The woman laughed again, running a hand through her fringe of wet hair.

Thorin's sharp eyes caught sight of a scar upon the girl's forehead, another set on her hand the looked almost like letters before she returned to looking over Kili, as if making sure he was okay, even as Fili scowled beside her.

"Yes, I would quite like to know the reason behind Fili's apparent moodiness."

Three heads snapped up to look at him, and Thorin took a moment to enjoy the panic that spread across his nephew's faces as they scrambled for a way to explain everything they'd apparently been keeping from him.

And then a hand was stuck under his nose. A hand that was most definitely not attached to one of his nephews, for it was far too small and thin.

Looking up the limb, he found the girl, staring back at him with a determined smile on her face.

"Hariel Lily Potter, but I just go by Harry." So she was brave.

Taking the hand and planting a kiss on the back of her knuckles, Thorin gave her a small nod. She wasn't spineless, Fili would need a female like that.

"Thorin Oakenshield. Uncle to Fili and Kili." There wasn't much need to use all of his titles, not when the girl clearly knew Fili so well. Family relation was best.

The girl, Harry, let out a breath, twisting to punch at Fili's arm as the dwarf started chuckling.

"Oh laugh it up. You're lucky you don't have to worry about meeting my parents, because otherwise this right here, it'd be the other way around."

No parents then, an orphan. She spoke of them, of her lack, with ease, so they'd obviously been gone a while. To survive on her own was no easy feat, so he'd give her the benefit of the doubt for now. The interrogation could wait until they were somewhere safer.

Sending a disappointed look at both his nephews, and hiding the satisfaction when they ducked their heads, Thorin ran a stressed hand through his hair.

"I want to know everything the second we are somewhere safe. You should not be keeping secrets, not with something like this." Thorin pointed between both Fili and the- Harry. Fili and Harry.

Fili's nod was full of shame, but he still wrapped his fingers around th-Harry's when they were offered to him.

Watching the girl rest her head against Fili's shoulder like it was the most natural thing in the world, Thorin felt his heart clench again.

She was Fili's One, he would see it clear as day. And Fili was hers.

Even if there was no hidden-door to take back Erebor, this journey hadn't been without any success at all. They'd escaped trolls, survived a thunder-battle, killed the goblin-king and one upped king tree-shagger. And Fili had found the one he would love above all others.

Even if Dis had called this a fools journey, she would never call it a failure when he found out all that had happened.

He could only pray the success would continue.

* * *

**Please don't ask me how i'm getting these chapters out so quick, because I don't have an answer. I don't have a clue, this thing has just been writing itself so far. How long that stays, I don't know.**

**Thank you all for the awesome reviews. They make my day. **

.

**Preview of the next chapter  
**

"Last time I checked, you were a bargeman, not a fisherman." The oily head of hair turned to look at the two of them and the joined eyebrows shot up in surprise, especially when they caught sight of Harry.

"And you shouldn't be bringing beggars into town, the Master won't like that."

Snarling, Fili drew the sword of Gryffindor, levelling it at the man that'd been making his skin crawl since he'd first appeared beside the boat.

"Does this look like the sword of a beggar to you? Lady Harry is of a most ancient and noble house, so it will come as no surprise that she was attacked on her travels. She has a relative in Lake town, one we will be seeking aid from." The lie Bard had given him slipped from between Fili's lips with an almost practiced ease, feeling Harry stand beside him and threading her fingers through his.

_._

**So, thoughts on this?**

**Tsume  
xxx**


	23. Part 3, Chapter 3

**This Dream's On Me**

x

**Part 3  
Chapter 3**  
_  
_

Huddled under Harry's knee length coat that was stretched out between the three of them, Fili pulled the girl closer against his side, looking up at Uncle Thorin who was pacing above them.

Upon bribing their way onto the boat -Harry pulling out some of the only golden coins she'd bothered bring on her journey to contribute- the lot of them had taken to sitting as far away from Thorin as they could, all but himself, Harry and Kili.

Sat on his right side, Kili was pressed up as close to him as he dared, one hand idly running through the fur lining of Harry's coat. They'd only just finished telling Uncle everything, and Harry had been determined she get to speak as well considering she didn't want the two of them 'covering' for her.

Why did he have to cover for her? Sure the whole dream thing was strange, but that was magic as far as Fili was concerned. What did it matter, it was just another part of all the things that made up Harry.

Running a hand through his hair, Uncle turned to look at them and gave a mighty sigh, shaking his head as he did so.

"You've been meeting in dreams."

"Yes Uncle."

"And you've been writing to her?"

"Yes Uncle."

"And you," Thorin's face twisted slightly, as if unable to believe what he was about to say, "are some kind of hero to your people?"

"Yes sir." One hand still wrapped up with his under her coat, Harry had dipped her head in acknowledgement to Thorin's words.

Uncle's hand, that'd been threading itself through his hair, chose to instead run down his face and Fili tried not to smile at the pure exasperation on his face.

"Can you use this magic to fight?"

"When I came here, I wasn't allowed to bring my wand with me, apparently it was too powerful. It's, for lack of better terms, merged with me. So I have its power, but I have to retrain it through the medium of my body now. I've been training with Fili in defending myself with a sword, and I've got a good few healing potions on me, along with a few tricks like the riot balls we let off in the elf kingdom. I'm more a support, not a fighter, at the moment, if you'll have me on this quest."

Thorin's brow was crinkled as his eyebrows drew together in thought, eyes hooded.

"These potions, what do they do?"

"The potions I've got to hand are basically antidotes to common and uncommon poisons, blood-replenisher, burn-healing paste, one that'll regrow skin over a wound, one that'll regrow bones and some liquid luck, but I've only got enough for one person on me when it comes to that. All the others are in my trunk, and I don't dare try to unshrink that until I've got my magic under control. it's a lot to lose if I do it wrong."

Fili blinked, looking over at Harry. Burn-healing paste would certainly be a boon where they were going, but why would they every need to regrow bones? It wasn't until Harry grimaced that he realized he'd spoke aloud.

"I know a spell to vanish bones when the break's too dangerous to do anything else, but obviously I'll need to work my magic up again until I can do that."

That was right, she had told him that when asked for a career choice, Harry had said she wanted to be a healer. At first it'd been all about putting herself back together after all her adventures, but the idea had clearly grown on her if she'd been looking up spells to work with her potions.

Uncle Thorin was frowning a bit deeper, but he seemed to have come to a decision.

"You may accompany us to the mountain but you will not go inside. I don't like it, for dwarves women are suppose to be protected, not because they are unable to themselves, but because they are so few in number. Yet your possible healing abilities are too great to leave out of reach. So you will remain by the secret entrance and we will only call for you if it is safe. This is my final decision, understood?"

Looking between the three of them, Uncle seemed to think they'd got the message, because a small smile came over his face and he nodded to Harry again.

"It is nice to meet you Lady Harry."

"Just Harry is fine and it's nice to meet you too, even better to watch Fili get put in his place."

"Oi!" Jabbing the girl in the side, Fili grinned as Harry just laughed, well aware of the fact that while Uncle Thorin may be walking away, he did look back at them with a small smile on his face. So Uncle didn't disapprove then, he was just worried.

Feeling his expression morph into something slightly more gentle than it probably should, Fili dropped a kiss on the cheek of his One, ruffling Kili's hair with his free hand.

"I'm injured... Harry, show me some magic?" Kili was leaning on his arm now, turning to look around at the witch sat with only Fili between them. He knew that Harry didn't currently have access to much magic, but the look his brother was giving her was just so pathetic that he knew almost instantly that Harry would not be able to say no.

As expected, Harry's nose wrinkled, tongue sticking out as she concentrated on her fingers. Finally, a single ball of light came into existence, resting in the palm of her hand. It wasn't as bright as any of the one's he'd seen her create in the dreams, but then she'd had a wand to focus her magic before, and while she'd confirmed that having the wand merge with her would make things easier, she still wasn't quite used to it.

It'd be like Ori switching for a slingshot to a throwing hammer. He knew how to hit something, but he wasn't trained in it.

Kili made the appropriate 'oooh' at the sight of it, even more so when Harry passed him the glowing orb that Fili knew from experience would float on its own. Still though, it'd entertain Kili for a while to bat it around, so objective achieved after all.

.

When Bard had told them all to get into the barrels, Harry had been the one to pull the man to a side, speaking quiet, quick tones as Fili stood beside Kili. The man had frowned slightly, chewing on his lip and looking between both her and the two princes before he'd finally nodded his head, saying something back as Harry dug through her hip pouch and pulled out what Fili knew to be the last of her gold.

While he was sure she'd brought a bit of silver along, she'd also told him she'd left almost all of her money to her godson and friends. He felt a bit guilty that she'd only been on this quest with them for a day and she was already helping pay.

The black haired girl quickly came back over, rubbing at her arms as she ducked under her coat. No wonder why, the air was the coldest it had been yet on this venture, and since they'd all lost their outer layers to the elves of Mirkwood, he wasn't surprised that Harry was eager to duck under the coat with them.

Fili shuffled to a side, letting Harry slip between them. She was slighter than both himself and Kili, and no doubt having them sat on either side of her would warm her up much quicker.

"I told Bard that we could pretend the three of us were attacked. He suggested that I act like I have a relative in Lake town that would offer aid, I suggested him. Now pay attention to the barrels, you'll be glad I saved the two of you this experience."

Fili could only nod, watching as fish after fish was dropped atop his Uncle's head, along with every other dwarf in there. Yep, he was pleased to have avoided that fate. He shuddered to think of what curses they were all muttering beneath their breaths.

"So brother of my one and only," Harry began, elbowing Kili ever so gently in the side to gather his attention, "fancy telling me some childhood tales?"

.

"Last time I checked, you were a bargeman, not a fisherman." The oily head of hair turned to look at the two of them and the joined eyebrows shot up in surprise, especially when they caught sight of Harry.

"And you shouldn't be bringing beggars into town, the Master won't like that."

Snarling, Fili drew the sword of Gryffindor, levelling it at the man that'd been making his skin crawl since he'd first appeared beside the boat.

"Does this look like the sword of a beggar to you? Lady Harry is of a most ancient and noble house, so it will come as no surprise that she was attacked on her travels. She has a relative in Lake town, one we will be seeking aid from." The lie Bard had given him slipped from between Fili's lips with an almost practiced ease, feeling Harry stand beside him and threading her fingers through his. Harry's head was tilted upwards and Fili could almost see the noble air settle around her, her face blanking until she looked just like Mother before she chewed someone out for bad-manners.

"As you can see, my second guard," Harry gestured to Kili, who was still sat on the floor and pulling off the most beautifully exaggerated grimace of pain, "was injured in the skirmish. Bard and I are associated through a common ancestor and he had graciously offered my companions and I lodging."

"Your guards and dwarven-"

"That they are. By far the most loyal race I have come across so far, so I would appreciate it if you were to hold your tongue. As for the fish, they are mine, which I bought for Bard and his neighbours as a thanks." Harry spun on heel, running her thumb across his knuckles as she released his hand to kneel beside Kili and put on a big show of being worried about them.

Fili made a bigger show of sheathing the highly decorated sword, trying to keep the smirk off of his face and sure he was failing. Dropping to his knees beside Harry, Fili offered her a wink and low 'my lady', leaving Bard to receive the go ahead to steer them into Lake town. Fili's eyes swept over the poorly built houses, a frown crossing his face.

He knew that other towns had suffered from the dragon, but to see the poverty that had settled so heavily upon Lake town made his stomach clench. Thorin had said it was once a beautiful city, that it had prospered as Erebor had. But now it just looked sad.

Threading his fingers through his little brother's hair, Fili began to slowly untangle all the knots he found, distracting himself. The town would become great again, it would rise as Erebor did the second the dwarves took it back.

Of that, he was sure.

.

When Bard's boy had come and informed them the house was being watched, Bard had sent the three of them with the young lad, who was looking between both himself, Kili and Harry with confused eyes.

It seemed to take the boy a bit of time to pluck up the courage to ask, especially since Fili stopped them after a minute's walk, opting to piggyback Kili the rest of the way to keep him off his bad leg, "Why do you have a girl with you?"

Cocking an eyebrow at the lad, who wasn't that much shorter than him and perhaps as tall as Harry herself, Fili allowed a small smirk to form on his face as his eyes danced over to look at Harry. She was glancing at Bain with a questioning smile on her face, as if waiting for whatever he was going to object to when Fili gave his answer.

"Harry is my One lad, she came and saved us from the elven dungeons and she's recently joined our party as a healer."

Bain took a better look at Harry, as if sizing up her small frame and trying to puzzle out how she could have possibly rescued all the dwarves he'd seen, including those that'd popped up out of the barrels. If Fili hadn't seen her in action, knew what she could do, he imagined that he'd probably be thinking the same thing too.

"Is that a real sword?" Bard was looking at Gryffindor's sword now, something Fili had yet to remove from his belt. Harry had insisted he keep hold of it until he had weapons of his own, considering he was the better fighter out of the two of them.

Kili made a noise of appreciation from on his back, reaching down for the sword and drawing it till he held it before him.

"I thought I was seeing things in the river but this is made of real silver, isn't it?" Kili whispered, twisting the blade back and forth and even though he couldn't see his face, Fili knew there was awe in his little brother's smile.

"We can all drool over Harry's excellent taste in weapons once we're inside Kee."

.

Bard's house was modest, just like all the others around them. Bain informed them it was just him and his two siblings whenever their father was gone, the eldest daughter called Sigrid and the younger Tilda. The three of them had shuffled into the house, always appreciative of somewhere warm and dry to stay, even more so after their latest dip in the river.

Between both himself and Harry, they'd managed to get Kili onto the couch without knocking his leg around too much. Currently with tongue clicking in disappointment, Harry was knelt beside the younger dwarf, having peeled back the torn material of his trousers to get a better look at the wound.

"I don't like the look of whatever that poison is. Will your healer, Óin was it, be able to get the arrowhead out?"

"I'm not sure, it's in pretty deep."

Sighing, Harry reached into her hip pouch, pulling out what looked to be a pair of very delicate tweezers.

"Fili, hold his leg."

He didn't need to be told twice, he had a pretty good idea where that metal was going and he knew Kili was in for a great deal of pain in a moment. Sure enough, his younger brother howled as Harry went about removing the arrowhead, something made thankfully easier by the fact Fili was forcing Kili's leg to remain still. A triumph noise escaped between Harry's lips as she held out the metal arrowhead, scowling at the light coating of poison that still remained behind.

"Fili, I need you to hold a few things for me," Harry had deposited the arrowhead on the wonky coffee table, holding a hand before the opening of her bag before she spoke clearly, "antidote to uncommon poisons, blood replenisher, dittany, wound-healing potion, bezoar." She passed each vial that came out to Fili, keeping the stone that came out last in her hand for a second before she placed it on the table.

Two she made Kili drink, and if the face he pulled was anything to go by, then they were foul tasting things. She took the other one and spread it across the wound, and Fili watched in awe as the skin began to instantly heal, smoke rising from where the purple liquid made contact with Kili's leg.

"Didn't need the Dittany after all," Harry murmured under her breath before plucking up the little stone and forcing it between Kili's lips when he went to speak.

"That should do it, but I'll have you neck another antidote tomorrow morning just to be sure."

Kili's face scrunched up in disgust, but Fili was far too busy inspecting what had once been a wound. Oh sure he'd known Harry's magic was useful, but he'd never seen her heal anybody with it. It'd been incredible to witness, and he could see the discolouration the poison had cause was already retreating around the new scar.

"That was brilliant."

Turning to look at the eldest daughter, who was staring at the three of them with wide eyes and a flush to her cheeks, Fili felt his pride regarding his One swell.

"Harry is brilliant," Fili agreed, offering his hand to help the girl up.

It was around this time that Dwalin came stomping up the stairs, once again soaking wet and a face like thunder. He looked between the three of them, scowl deepening, but before he could say anything the voice of Bard's youngest daughter echoed through the house.

"Da' why are there dwarves coming up our toilet? Will they bring us luck?" Up the toilet?

Fili's face cracked out into a huge grin at the same time that Kili let out a hoot of laughter.

.

Harry insisted on helping Bard's daughters with the cooking, citing that she would not be a useless guest and would most certainly be putting her skills in the kitchen to use as a thank you for taking them in. She was, if Fili overheard correctly, making them a classic of her home country, something to do with battered fish and then chips. Fili wasn't going to complain when it came to trying new food, hell, any food right now would be very appreciated.

"Fili." Uncle Thorin had dropped into the seat beside him, leaving Fili sat between his two relatives, Kili snoozing on his shoulder. A half hour had passed since Harry had healed Kili's leg, and it was already looking so much better.

"Don't think I didn't notice the hero's braid."

Muscles locking for a moment, Fili forced his face to something a bit less panic worthy.

"She deserves it Uncle, you heard the summary of her story."

Thorin made a affirmative sound in the back of his throat, his eyes focused on the kitchen of the house. No doubt watching Harry, assessing her.

"Are you sure about this Fili? It's not a decision you can back out of once in."

Fili was aware. Ever since he'd accepted the fact that Harry was his One, he'd known from that moment on there would be no other female for him. Not any of the Dwarrowdams back in the Blue Mountains, not any that would come to Erebor. There was no other for him, only Harry.

"I'm past that point Uncle. There's only Harry now. I don't think I could have chosen better," letting his eyes drift over to the female in question, Fili smiled as she once again drew upon her magic to create a small ball of light, handing it off to Bard's youngest who let out a squeal of joy.

"Then I hope it works out for you Fili."

.

Dinner, as he'd expected it to be, was delicious. Harry was a good cook, which more than made up for her lack of singing ability.

Smirking in remembrance of the one dream in which he'd managed to badger Harry into singing, Fili watched his One from where she was sat on the floor, being taught by Sigrid how to knit. The dark eyebrows were drawn together over her eyes, a frown on her face as she watched the teenagers smooth movements. He could barely overhear their conversation, what with all the other dwarves around him muttering about how close they were to the Lonely Mountain. What he did managed to listen to however, made his heart beat uncontrollably against his ribcage, so much so it was a wonder it never woke the once again sleeping Kili.

"Why are you with a bunch of dwarves anyway Miss Harry?"

Harry had ran a hand through her hair, worrying her lip between her teeth before she seemed to finally come to a conclusion.

"Because I fell in love with a stubborn dwarf determined to reclaim his home."

He wasn't sure when he got to his feet, only when Kili let out a snort of a surprise that his pillow had disappeared did he realize he was standing. Somewhere between that movement and the end result, he'd crossed the living room and pulled his One to her feet, his One that had just admitted to loving him and leaving everything for him, and then his lips had been pressed against hers.

He heard Bard's two youngest let out noises of disgust, the eldest a wistful sigh to accompany Kili's delighted chuckle. And what he was pretty sure was Uncle choking in the background.

But he wasn't ashamed.

He knew that it wasn't all roses with a One, that they'd have their arguments and their fights, but they'd always come back stronger, of that he was sure. They were going to be challenging a dragon soon enough, so he need to be sure she that Harry knew he felt the same too.

"I love you too."

* * *

**This chapter wasn't suppose to end as sappy as it did, but hey ho. That's just my muse at work. **

**My song for this fic at the moment is 'Empire' by Ella Henderson if anyone's interested.**

.

**Preview of the next chapter  
**

"May I inspect it?"

Shrugging, Fili drew Gryffindor's sword, presenting it to his Uncle. Just like he himself had done when first holding the sword in this realm, his Uncle ran through a few different swings, twisting the blade back and forth between his hands and letting out a grunt of approval. That was practically a compliment from Thorin, and Fili couldn't help but smirk slightly.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yes." It sounded like it physically pained Thorin to say it, but he had. The gleaming silver of the blade did make it the most beautiful weapon Fili had seen, the rubies in the hilt only making it even more so.

"Well don't get too excited, it's only on lend."

"What?"

"It's Harry's."

_._

**So, thoughts on this?**

**Tsume  
xxx**


	24. Part 3, Chapter 4

**This Dream's On Me**

x

**Part 3  
Chapter 4**  
_  
_

"Don't even think about it Ori, there's something wrong with magic if it doesn't come from the wizards. Dark enchantments if I ever saw one."

Frowning at his eldest brother's words, Ori looked over at where the newest edition to the company was sat, gaze focused on the small doll that the youngest human girl, Tilda, had presented her with. It was a tattered looking thing, with half of its hair almost hanging free and several tears in the dress. It didn't remain that way though.

The new addition, Harry was what Fili had called her, was frowning fiercely at the doll which was slowly healing. There was no other way to describe it. Hair appeared where there had once been none, the tears in the dress repaired and even a lacy trim materialized from the hem.

The young human girl gave a pleased clap of her hands before carefully retrieving the doll from Harry's hands. As she ran back over to her father, the girl Fili had hugged so casually before them gave the softest smile that Ori had ever seen a person wear, a look of pure longing on her face.

She didn't look like she cast dark enchantments. If Ori had to guess, then he'd say she looked exactly like a young woman longing for a family of her own.

Blushing at the idea and what that actually implied for Fili, Ori turned his attention back to his sketchbook, trying to capture the moment in his mind when Harry had fallen out of the barrel she'd come down the river in. Her black hair, wet and untamed as it had been, reminded him of a wild animal at the time. Though the bright green eyes that'd lit up at the sight of Fili, well, the emotion in them could never have been faked in Ori's opinion.

While many of the company were leery of her, Ori didn't think she was here to hurt or steal from any of them. And someone who could use magic to heal, as had been showcased by the fact Kili no longer looked like he was on death's door anymore, didn't sound like a bad companion to have on the rest of this quest.

"You're a good drawer."

Flinching away from the voice suddenly on his left, Ori let out a squeak of surprise at the sight of the girl beside him, big curious eyes staring with bemusement at his sudden movement.

"I'm rubbish at art to be honest, not that it stopped me doodling all over my potions homework." She grinned again, a mischievous expression that appeared strikingly alike to Kili for a moment.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see that Dori had stiffened at her sudden appearance, especially over the fact that she was addressing Ori. But the girl didn't look that dangerous. In fact, Ori was pretty sure she was the one with the least weapons experience out of the entire company, judging by the fact she'd so willingly given her blade over to Fili earlier that day.

"Th-thank you Miss Harry," Ori replied, blushing at the stammering his speech. The female looked back at him and Ori could think of thousands of ways to describe the bright green eyes that focused on him. Shamrock green, perhaps, would be the best way to describe them in the low lightning of Bard's home.

"M-May I ask you about your magic?"

The female sat beside him blinked slowly, lips pursing ever so slightly before they widened in a brilliant smile.

"I can tell you about the different branches, but I can't offer any demonstrations until I refocus my magic."

Sitting back and plucking up a piece of charcoal, Ori flipped to a new page of his journal, titling the page 'Hariel Lily Potter, Fili's One'.

"Well first off is the magic you've already, so I'll start with potions..."

* * *

Rubbing sleep from his eyes, Fili forced himself to uncurl from around one of the many blankets that Bard had offered their company. He was unsurprised to find himself sandwiched between Kili and Dwalin, even though he distinctly remembered going to sleep with Uncle on his left side.

Of course Thorin insisted on sleeping beside the rest of his men, even if he'd end up waking earlier than the rest of them. And seeing as Uncle had vacated his spot, Dwalin had stretched out across the new open space and was now spread in a starfish position to take up all the free room that Fili would have otherwise had been able to move in due to his uncle's absence.

Sitting up and grimacing as the cold air took to his skin like a pig to mud, the blond dwarf shivered and tried to remember why he wasn't wearing his coat. It wasn't until he looked at his younger brother that he remembered. Regardless of Harry's potions, the poison was not so easily beaten, and was stubbornly hanging around in Kili's bloodstream for the time being. It was hundreds of times better than what'd have been had Harry not appeared, and she'd said she'd probably be able to beat it back completely today, but his little brother was still poisoned at the moment. So Fili had draped his coat over the dwarf in hopes it'd help.

Harry... He was unable to help the knowing smile that spread across his face at the thought of the girl. In the elven kingdom he'd been so worried about getting the rest of the dwarves out he'd not been able to truly sit back and accept the fact she was here. Just that thought alone left him smiling from ear to ear.

Harry was here, in Middle Earth. She hadn't disappeared in the middle of the night, hadn't vanished into thin air of disappeared when he woke up. She'd met his Uncle, met Kili and the rest of the company. He wasn't blind, he saw how they looked at her with suspicion, but Fili was certain they'd come to know her as well as he did. That they'd seen she had a heart of gold. It was just a matter of time in all honesty.

Looking around the main room of the house, Fili spotted his uncle sat up to the table, quietly eating a small portion of food that he'd clearly gathered together for his breakfast.

Getting to his feet, and shaking his ankle free of the sleeping Kili's grip, Fili slowly began to make his way over the rest of the company, cursing the fact he'd taken off his boots. The chill of the wooden floorboards slipped through the thin material of his socks with little problem, and all the blond could do was grimace as he made his way over to his uncle.

Stopping by the table, Fili slowly pulled out a chair and seated himself, running one hand through his hair and scowling upon noticing one of his braids had come undone at some point. Judging by his uncle's smirking face, the dwarf had noticed it the second Fili had woken up. Scowling and taking up the sections of hair, Fili began to lazily plait it back into its original bindings, giving his uncle a thankful look when the dwarf took mercy on him and began preparing Fili's own breakfast.

The room around them was all but silent to the two dwarves, but no doubt if any of the other humans woke up they'd be deafened by the combined snores of the company. For a moment, Fili wondered how Harry would react to the snores, and then wondered if the girl herself snored. Even if she did, it'd be nothing like the booming crescendos of the company. Perhaps it'd be little, light snores, quiet and unnoticeable in comparison to a dwarven snore.

It was strange to think that she was upstairs, that instead of meeting in the dream world they'd be waking up to one another. He was almost upset that his sleep would go back to the way it was, because before all it had been was uninterrupted Harry time. Now he wouldn't be able to get to spend all the time he could with her. Instead, duties and social obligations would swallow up a good portion of it. Though, to be able to hold Harry in the real world was worth the exchange he guessed.

"Your mother is probably going to collapse a mine when she hears."

Fili winced. Yes, his mother would probably shout at him loud enough to collapse several mines when she learnt Fili had chosen his One. The son of Dis didn't doubt that for even a second. In fact, his uncle looked almost smug over that fact, and no doubt the dwarf would be leaving him to explain the whole thing as well. Brilliant.

Kili wouldn't help him. In fact, his beloved little brother would probably just crack open a bag of nuts and watch as the fireworks went off. He could see Harry sitting beside him, nervous over the outcome but enjoying the fact Fili was getting chewed out too much to come to his aid.

"Yeah," Fili agreed, popping grape into his mouth and grimacing at the thought. Picking up the scabbard of Gryffindor's sword, which he'd left leant against the table, Fili didn't miss the way his Uncle's eyes followed the hidden blade, the curiosity in the Durin blue eyes obvious. But Fili wasn't going to offer it up, he was going to make his Uncle ask. The older dwarf seemed to realize it too, because he gave a low sigh and a wry smile crossed his lips.

"May I inspect it?"

Shrugging, Fili drew Gryffindor's sword, presenting it to his Uncle. Just like he himself had done when first holding the sword in this realm, his Uncle ran through a few different swings, twisting the blade back and forth between his hands and letting out a grunt of approval. That was practically a compliment from Thorin, and Fili couldn't help but smirk slightly.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yes." It sounded like it physically pained Thorin to say it, but he had. The gleaming silver of the blade did make it the most beautiful weapon Fili had seen, the rubies in the hilt only making it even more so.

"Well don't get too excited, it's only on lend."

"What?"

"It's Harry's."

His Uncle's face twisted up with a frown as he looked at the blade again, sitting down as he did so.

"Silver is a soft metal," Thorin murmured, running a thumb over the biggest ruby in the hilt. He seemed to forcefully drag his eyes away from the gem, handing the sword back to Fili so he could sheath it again.

"It is, I asked about it a while ago. Harry said it's enchanted, it'll only take in that what makes it stronger. It's got the most deadly poison from Harry's world coating the blade, but she said that it'd only inject it when the wielder is striking with an intent to kill. Just a cut and you're dead in under a minute."

"In short, it's a good blade," Thorin summed up with a dry smile, popping the last of his breakfast past his lips before a low sigh escaped him. "I will be talking with Bard regarding the weapons today, but we will be needing supplies for the rest of the trip. How if your One at haggling?"

Fili pursed his lips as he chewed on another grape. He'd never asked Harry how she was when it came to such a thing, but he had confidence in her. Uncle had to have read the thoughts on his face, because he nodded and then his gaze shifted to Kili's sleeping form, concern lingering on his expression.

"And Kili? How is he?"

"Harry's a capable healer, even if she's only got access to potions for now. If she says he'll recover and be fine, then he'll be fine. I trust her."

It spoke volumes. That he'd trust her with his brother's life, his precious brother's life, seemed to satisfy Thorin for now. However, his uncle seemed to pick something else to frown over, because his eyes narrowed and his lisp set into a firm scowl.

"As soon as we have that mountain back, Balin will be drilling both you and Kili on proper courtship rituals. It was silly of Dis to leave it so long."

Wincing, Fili gave a shallow nod of his head. Until now he'd just been winging it with Harry, knowing that she was his One and treating her with the utmost respect. His mother was suppose to have started teaching them about courtship recently, but the quest for Erebor had gotten in the way. He was not looking forwards to whatever lessons she had for him, and would for now enjoy being blissfully ignorant.

Sensing that he'd put the fear of Aulë in his nephew, Thorin got to his feet and headed out the door, radiating smugness even as Fili rolled his eyes at the retreating figure before turning his attention back to what remained of his breakfast.

.

It was several minutes later before the company started to rouse, beginning with the ever cheerful Bofur. The miner was grinning as he sat up to the table, helping himself to food but mindful of keeping a reasonable portion. After all, Bard had been kind enough to let them into his home, and Fili knew that every dwarf here would feel awful should they eat the man out of house and home.

Ori and Nori were the next to join them at the table, and it was at this point that there was a creaking from the floorboard above their heads, signalling that the girls were waking up.

This was around about the time that Bard surfaced from his own room, one hand covering his mouth as he gave a mighty yawn. Fili knew that when Uncle returned from his walk he'd be talking to Bard about the weapons, but for now, it was the calm before they stormed Erebor.

"Da! Da! Look at these cloaks Miss Harry gave us!" The sound of the youngest human child echoed through the house before she appeared at the top of the stairs and began bouncing down them two at a time. She was indeed wearing a cloak that was perhaps just a bit too big for her, but clearly made to keep one as warm as possible. It was made of some form of thick fur, and Fili was pretty sure there would be heating charm on the whole thing to keep its owner warm.

The eldest daughter followed after, blushing but also wrapped up in what Fili was sure to be a toasty warm robe.

Harry was the last to join them. Her hair was ruffled from sleep and her eyes bleary. There was even a collection of markings on the left side of her cheek from where she'd been lying on the pillow, along with a trail of drool at the corner of her lips, though she was quick to wipe that away. He'd never seen Harry in such a state, looking so rumpled, and it brought as much a smile to his face as it had when she'd worn that backless gown in the dream world.

"Good morning," she mused, stretching her arms above her head before dropping into the final seat that was free at the table.

"Miss Potter, we cannot accept these cloaks, they're of such fine quality..." Bard trailed off upon seeing the frown on Harry's face as she reached for a cup of tea that Bofur had graciously poured her.

"You let me and my companions rest in your home at great risk to yourself, it's the least I could do. And they're spares anyway. The girl's friendship is a fair enough trade for me." And there it was, Harry's brilliant golden heart shining through.

Bofur, Nori and Ori seemed to have notice, because the tension in their bodies seemed to relax ever so slightly, while the two human girls squealed in pleasure over the fact they could keep the cloaks.

"Is Kili awake yet? I want to take another look at that leg before he tries to start his day."

Smirking, Fili got to his feet and rounded the table, stopping beside his One and holding his hand out for her to take. Harry did so, placing her own upon his palm and Fili drew her to her feet, softly kissing her knuckles when she was stood. Harry took another sip of her tea, hiding the smile he knew to be on her lips behind the rim of the cup.

"Come my lady, I shall show you to the patient."

Harry snorted, but nevertheless allowed him to lead her over to the sleeping form of his brother.

Upon their arrival, Kili proceeded to let out the most magnificent snore yet and both of them were unable to stop the chuckle that escaped their lips.

"Kili, you need to wake you and let Harry have a look at your leg." Running a hand up his brother's arm, Fili watched as the brunet's brown eyes fluttered open, clouded with confusion at being awoken in such a gentle manner. Normally, whichever of them was awake first would tackle the other, or simply pour cold water over their face. But this was different, because Kili was injured -poisoned- and Fili really didn't want to make it any worse. Because not only would that hurt Kili but he was pretty sure that Harry would hit him if he did so.

"Good morning Kili, do you mind if I take another look at that leg?"

Kili groggily let out a groan, but pulled the blankets back regardless so that his wounded leg was now exposed to Harry's prying eyes. Compared to yesterday, the wound looked much better, and Harry seemed to think so to if the hum she made in the back of her throat was any indication.

With careful fingers, she began poking at the flesh around the wound, running her thumb over the skin every so often before drawing back and reaching for the pouch on her hip. It was only then that Fili noticed she'd changed into a pair of sleeping clothes, the soft looking material of her trousers peeking through the thick cloak she'd worn to come down into the kitchen.

Averting his eyes, even if the only skin that was on show was her ankle, Fili turned his attention back to Kili as his brother was presented with another two potions.

"How's your magic doing?" Watching his brother neck what was sure to be a duo of foul tasting, but effective potions, Fili forced himself to turn his attention back to his One and inquire after her current skill set.

Harry gave a low shrug of her shoulders, but he didn't miss the way her lips drew downwards in a frown.

"I can feel it under my skin, but it's.. Wild. I don't dare unshrink my trunk in case it blows everything up inside. Which is a real pain, because I took all the weapons out of the Potter and Black vault and put them in there. I spent a good deal of last night trying to shrink stuff, but stopped when the third thing caught fire instead. I'll keep trying while we're on the move, but for now I'm stuck with what I packed in my battle pouch."

"And what's in this pouch lass?"

Looking up at Balin's sudden appearance, Fili tried to shuffle as obscurely as possible, not sure if he'd been too close to Harry at that moment in time. The green eyed witch didn't seem to notice though, because she grinned sheepishly at Balin and rubbed at the back of her head with one hand.

"Potions that can help in battle and after it, potions for wounds, a few items to create distractions and the like, and of course, clothes."

"And it all fits in that pouch?"

"Yeah, it's enchanted. I can store food in it too, but what I had with me didn't survive the journey to Middle Earth."

Fili could already see where this was going, Harry would be carrying all the supplies in her little pouch now that Balin knew of its capabilities. And if that meant he was lighter on his feet and thus, able to protect both Harry and Kili better, then he had no problem with that at all.

"Lass." Dwalin had made his way over now, the last of his breakfast disappearing into his stomach as he came to a stop before them. Harry cocked an eyebrow, standing up and offering a pleasant smile.

"Yes?"

"Dwalin, at your service. Thorin's put ya in charge of fetching supplies for the rest of the trip and I'm ta guard ya. Got any coins?"

Harry nodded, accepting the sword of Gryffindor when Fili passed it to her, only for her to offer the blade to Dwalin. Fili forced himself not to nod in approval. While harry had been training hard with the sword, it didn't change the fact that all the dwarves around her had many more hours of training behind them than she did. And Harry recognised that, knew they'd be better off being the ones armed than she would.

"Twelve silver pieces and twenty three bronze," Harry mused, running a hand through her hair and grimacing as she noticed it's wild state. It did look like she'd been struck by lightning, Fili thought with a smile, watching as Harry brushed down the seat of her pants before heading off to get changed.

Looking at the warrior who'd taught him so much, Fili chewed on his lip for a second before offering the dwarf a pleading look.

"Take care of her?"

"Aye laddie, will do."

* * *

Watching the lass try to decide between the stock she'd been presented with, Dwalin tried not to smile. It was difficult, to stay objective about the girl when she was just so damn good. It was easy to see what'd drawn Fili in, she was a genuinely nice person.

Twice he'd seen her slip an apple free from her pouch to a hungry looking child that'd taken to following after them, and he really couldn't begrudge her for it. She was after all, the one paying for their current supplies. The rest of the dwarves, himself included, had been bled dry by this adventure so far, the rest of their money still stored at the Blue Mountains.

"Excuse me Mister Dwalin?"

"Just Dwalin lass."

The girl offered a nervous grin, revealing two rows of pearly white teeth that would otherwise have been hidden behind the pale lips. When she'd passed him by earlier and the long black strands she called hair and invaded his personal space, he'd gotten a whiff of honey, which was either a natural scent or she'd washed with something smelling of the substance before leaving Bard's house.

He was willing to admit she wasn't a completely bad match-up for the crown prince.

She was clearly skilled enough as a healer, Kili was looking significantly brighter than what he had yesterday. And while he was cautious of this whole magic business, Gandalf had helped them out significantly with his magic during the goblin tunnels and the mountain fire when they'd been facing the wargs.

So he'd hold judgement in regards to that.

Fili had said she was a lady from her home world, so she was of noble blood too, and she wore a warriors bead. While he'd yet to hear the full story, not even a love struck Fili would give that away unless it was well and truly deserved. So he looked forwards to finding out how she'd earned that little braid.

"The company prefer meat over greens, am I correct?"

"Aye lass, none of that elf crap."

She didn't scrunch her nose up at what other nobles would call foul language either. So while her physical appearance might have been a bit more delicate than Dwalin personally preferred, and while he might not have known her for very long, he'd keep his opinion open for now.

At this moment in time as far as Dwalin was concerned, the girl was alright.

* * *

**Apologies this took so long, University has started back up and is now leeching a good majority of my time once again. ****But regardless, here is a new chapter, I hope you like it. **

**I've got a new poll up, -nothing to do with fanficiton but a poll in general- and I'm surprised over the fact the people who've answered it, more said they wanted a girl more than a boy as their firstborn. I guess I've always just wanted a boy first. And I know this might sound silly, but has anyone else decided on their future offspring's names already? Because I'm set with _Noah James_ for a boy, first name and middle name. Anyone else, or am I just strange?**

.

**Preview of the next chapter  
**

"Excuse me lass? Could you repeat that?"

Harry looked away from the lot of them, but Thorin could still see her face from where he was sat. Her cheeks were burning a brilliant red, teeth running along her lower lip. He was still trying to figure out what he'd just heard, the tale he'd just been told sounded too tale to be real. On the same level of their creation in all honesty, but this was magic. Who was he to question the origins, the facts he'd just been told.

"I said I gave it up so that I could be considered an honorary dwarf... It means I'll have the same lifespan and... And be able to bare dwarven children too."

_._

**So, thoughts on this?**

**Tsume  
xxx**


	25. Part 3, Chapter 5

**This Dream's On Me**

x

**Part 3  
Chapter 5**  
_  
_

"Miss Harry, does your culture have any dances?"

Curled into his side, Harry lifted her head, blinking those brilliant green eyes as she looked over at Ori. Grumbling, because by moving her head his own had lost its perch from where it'd been rest upon her wild hair, Fili directed his own gaze over to Ori, frowning slightly as he did so.

Currently it was approaching mid-afternoon, and almost all the dwarves were sat around Bard's house while the older ones discussed how they were going to handle the next stage of their journey.

Both himself and Harry had taken the spare seats on the couch, Kili still sprawled out across one cushion and glaring death at his slowly healing leg. Harry hadn't been able to do much to heal the wound itself, not wanting to risk dosing his brother up on too many potions when she was unsure how they'd react to dwarf physiology.

So far though, all looked well. The wound would just have to heal naturally until Harry was sure the poison was all gone. Both himself, his brother, Ori and Harry had been shuffled away from the planning stage for now, not that Fili cared all too much. They had the least experience out of all of the dwarves when it came to stealing, and while Harry had managed to successfully pull of a theft from a heavily guarded bank, there was no dragon for her to catch a ride on as an escape means. At least, not one that would actually help her out anyway.

Dori, from where he was sat beside Nori up to the kitchen table, was keeping a close eye on Harry regardless of the fact the two heirs to Durin were perfectly fine with her, and it put Fili on edge a bit. Sure he knew dwarves were a secretive and suspicious lot, but he'd hoped that they'd at least put enough trust in him to give Harry a chance.

Clearly suspicions of strangers that spanned decades was not so easily outdone by the trust of two princes.

Harry didn't seem to notice though, or rather, if she did she tactically ignored it in favour of answering Ori's enquiry.

"We have several actually, I've tried teaching a few to Fili, but alas, he still stands on my toes."

"Hey!"

Harry let out a low chuckle, dancing to her feet and a grin stretching across her pale lips. Even in the low lighting of Bard's house she seemed to glow, a teasing, mischievous fairy that'd been kind enough to grace them with her presence.

"I think you'll find you were the one stepping on my feet. Come 'ere and let me prove it."

Harry snorted, but she was still smiling as she twisted her hair back into a low ponytail with the stretchy ribbon that adorned her thin wrist.

He'd not done any dancing with Harry since that last dream at Beorn's house. He knew the placement of his hands though, knew the curve of Harry's hip that he'd feel under his palm and the fingers that came to rest on his own shoulder.

The two human girls had been kind enough to shuffle out of the way, leaving the two of them a reasonable amount of space to perform one of Harry's slow wizarding dances.

He'd never known a dance so slow until she'd ran him through the steps. It wasn't an energetic as the dwarves steps, but there was something about the movements, something that called to the softer side of his feelings.

It was their dance really, there was just an air about the dance of Harry's culture that seemed to show all the tender feelings that he held for the female without forcing him to voice them aloud. It was uncomfortable, all the other dwarves watching him run through the steps, Harry's brilliant green eyes a glaring distraction.

But he managed to not stand on her feet, so really, it was job well done.

* * *

He distinctly remembered a fair haired dwarven lad blatantly refusing to learn any of the court dances when it'd come time to teach him, remembered the lad exclaiming he was going to be an dragon slayer, so he wouldn't have time to use all these stupid dances and so he didn't really need to learn them by that logic.

So it was with begrudging amusement that Thorin Oakenshield stood back, watching as his oldest nephew led the only female of their group through an unfamiliar dance.

From the ease with which the girl, Harry as Fili called her, moved from each step to the next, it was painfully obvious that she was very familiar with the dance.

Fili was in deep, that much was clear from the face he'd gone so far as to learn a dance style from the girl. She was looking at Fili as if no one else existed in the room, a veil of happiness seemed to surround her dragging Fili in. Really, it was no wonder that the fair haired dwarf seemed to orbit the girl.

They worked so well together, it was painful to think he was dragging the both of them to what would probably mean their death should the dragon live.

Harry was spun beneath his nephew's arm before they came back together, stopping and just looking at one another for a moment.

They were in love, he couldn't deny it. The only thing that could have made this better was if the girl had a beard.

Well, nobody was perfect he guessed, at least Kili wouldn't be the only one without a beard in the family for a while. His youngest nephew had ended up sharing that trait with Frerin. His younger brother's beard seemed to have grown overnight, that was how fast it'd come in. He was sure that Kili would turn out to be the same.

"S'not very energetic."

Dwalin had hit the nail on the head really, when it came to the dance they'd just been shown. But it clearly wasn't meant for that.

As far as he could tell, it was quite formal. Didn't stop the soft emotions his nephew felt for the girl, and the girl felt for his nephew, from bleeding through their every move there.

Harry Potter just shrugged, looking somewhat bashful but still smiling.

"It's not meant to be I don't think, it's one of the more refined dances. And unfortunately, the only one I really know."

"Don't worry lass, we'll teach you 'em all when we get Erebor back."

Bofur's words drew everyone's attention, and as if it had been planned while he was absent, they all turned to face him. The joyous, calm atmosphere had disappeared now, and instead anticipation hung heavy in the hair, the feeling much like the stormy skies just before lightning parted the grey clouds.

Even the beardless female was standing to attention, and it was now that he could see the hint of the hero beneath, the reason she wore the braid in her mane of coal coloured hair. Harry Potter stood to attention, her green eyes sharp and shoulders squared. Ready to stand beside them.

Yes, Fili had picked well enough it seemed.

Once this last leg of the journey was over, once Erebor was once again theirs, he would sit down for a proper talk with his nephew's One. Until such a time though...

He had to tell them about the significant lack of weapons.

The significant lack of weapons and the fact the only decent ones were in the city armoury.

This would not be easy news to break, but then again, what part of this journey could be classified as easy anyway?

.

The company was silent as they sat around the in the living room, the owner of the house having escorted his children off into town, no doubt to restock their own pantry.

Which left Thorin to hold a discussion on what basically amounted to robbery. Not since the fall of Erebor had he had to resort to such a thing. Then it was to keep his people alive, now it was to reclaim their homeland. They would simply have to settle their debts with Laketown once Erebor was reclaimed.

There was no other choice really.

It wasn't until his eyes, drifting over the faces of the company, over the faces of his nephews, did he realize just what was wrong with the collection of people sat up to the table. Twelve dwarves, one hobbit and a female.

The Lady Harry stared back at him, and it still unsettled him to see how unnervingly bright those green eyes were.

"Why are you sat in on this discussion."

The girl visibly bristled and he swore he heard Fili let out a low groan of disappointment, but it was drowned out by the scrap of wood against wood as the female stood. Sheepish, but determined.

"I can steal all the weapons you need."

"What." He wasn't about to shoot the girl down completely.

While she didn't look like much, he'd seen her heal Kili's leg with her strange potions, seen the small ball of glowing light that she'd summoned up to amuse an injured Kili. The girl was magic, like the wizard, and while the absent, grey bearded guide had been an incredible pain, he'd also been invaluable an aid when push came to shove.

"I'll only need the aid of one of your company to tell me which weapons to pick, but other than that, I'll be able to get them all without alerting anyone."

"And how're you gonna do that lass?" Balin's question was in no way patronising, but genuine curiosity, and Thorin found himself turning to the girl for answers as well. He clocked Bilbo and Fili looked somewhat smug just a second before his eyes landed back on the girl.

Who promptly vanished from sight.

Exclamations of shock echoed around the room, even as Harry returned to a visible state again. He wasn't ashamed to say he'd jumped slightly, even as the pieces slowly came together in his head.

Fili would be a hard dwarf to hide, especially from elves who's senses were abnormally strong. Turning invisible would most certainly be an advantage, no wonder the elves had been unable to find the two upon Fili's escape. Or rescue. He preferred the first term.

"And how, Lady Harry, does one cultivate a power of invisibility?" He was interested. Of course he was, the possibilities were endless. To be able to hear what was said behind one's back, to be able to hide from assassins, to be able to hide one's family from those who dared to attack them... Yes, that power would be very useful.

The dark haired female frowned slightly, shuffling from foot to foot, before finally she let out a sigh.

"It's a bit of a long story, do we have the time?"

Thorin gave a nod, and at his confirmations, the girl let out a low sigh before slowly sitting back down in her chair.

"Well, it's starts with what was supposed to be a fairy tale, but turned out to be quite true. So bare with me. It's called the Deathly Hallows." She sent one last look towards Fili, before clearing her throat.

Out of the corner of his eyes, Thorin could see Ori, the company's scribe, pull out his journal and looking quite eager.

"Once, there were three brothers, who were walking along a long twining road at twilight. Now, they came to a river, which was far too dangerous to cross over. However, since the three were wizards, they gave a simple wave of their wands, and made a bridge grow from the side of the bank. Yet, before they could cross, a hooded figure crossed their path. Death. And he felt cheated. But Death was cunning. He congratulated the three brothers upon their magic, and promised to gift the trio for having been clever enough to evade him.

The eldest brother, Antioch Peverell, asked for a wand to beat all other wands. So, Death created one.

The second brother, Cadmus Peverell, wished to show he'd bested Death even more so than his elder brother, so asked for the power to recall loved ones who'd passed on. Made from the stone plucked out of the depths of the river, Death handed the stone over before turning to the third brother.

The youngest, Ignotus Peverell, asked for the power to leave their meeting, and to never be followed by Death. To which he was given a cloak, of Death's own.

The elder brother went on to kill a man he had fought with, bragging of the wand he'd been gifted. He was slain that night, killed for the Hallow. And so Death claimed the life of the first brother.

The second brother returned home, summoning up the girl he'd once wished to marry before her sudden death appeared. Yet she grew sad, for she did not belong in the wizarding world. So if she were to not stay within his realm, he decided to journey to hers. And so Death took the second brother.

As for the last brother. Well, Death searched and searched, but he was hidden under the being's gift. It wasn't until he willingly shed the cloak, passing it on to his son, that the third brother allowed Death to take him, greeting him as an old friend."

The girl flexed her fingers, which at some point during the story had coiled into a fist. The larger, thick hand of his nephew came to rest upon the girl's as the dwarves went about digesting the story they had just been told.

The thought that Death was a being that could appear before oneself was a somewhat difficult mouthful to swallow, but Thorin pushed that thought back. A cloak that could hide one from Death itself, a very powerful artefact to have.

However, that did not explain why the girl could turn invisible in the blink of an eye.

At his nod, Harry took a sip of her water from the cup placed before her, then carried on.

"The wand was lost to history, while the stone and the cloak was passed down through the family line. To cut the story short, I ended up getting my hands on all three of them, and when I passed through to this world, they merged with me, so to speak."

"So you can speak to the dead then?" Dori looked highly disturbed at the thought.

But Thorin knew that he felt otherwise. That almost everyone around the table felt otherwise. To speak to his parents, to his grandfather, to Frerin once more.

The very idea set something rampaging about in his chest, clawing behind his ribcages were it was locked away.

But it only took one look at the girl's face to know that wasn't true, that she didn't hold that power anymore, if she ever did. He briefly recalled her teasing Fili that he'd never have to worry about meeting her parents, and a pang of sympathy echoed through his chest. She was an orphan, parentless and had been so long enough to mention them casually in conversation.

So deep in his thoughts, Thorin completely missed what the girl said next.

Almost all of them did, but Balin.

"Excuse me lass? Could you repeat that?"

Harry looked away from the lot of them, but Thorin could still see her face from where he was sat. Her cheeks were burning a brilliant red, teeth running along her lower lip. He was still trying to figure out what he'd just heard, the tale he'd just been told sounded too tale to be real. On the same level of their creation in all honesty, but this was magic. Who was he to question the origins, the facts he'd just been told?

"I said I gave up that power so that I could be considered an honorary dwarf... It means I'll have the same lifespan and... And be able to bare dwarven children too. The one thing I've been sure of since childhood was that I wanted a family of my own. My parents died with I was fifteen months old, to give up the ability to speak to them was tough, but I don't regret it. Morn it, yes. Regret? Never."

Harry suddenly found herself bundled up within Fili's hands, and Thorin could honestly not blame the boy. She'd given up the chance to forever be able to speak to her dead parents, the loved ones long past, in order to build a future.

The girl had completely thrown her lot in with Fili, and if that hadn't been obvious by the fact she'd travelled across two worlds to be with him, then right now, he was sure.

Any true doubt he'd had of the girl's intentions died right then and there, watching as his nephew hastily whispered beneath his breath if her words were the truth and the girl nodded in response.

Kili was grinning from ear to ear, elbowing his brother in the ribs none too delicately with a truly ridiculous grin on his face, muttering something that Thorin didn't catch but made Fili's face burn crimson.

Meeting Balin's eyes across the table, the King Under the Mountain to be gave a low nod.

He'd reserve true judgement of the girl until the reclaiming of Erebor, something that she'd clearly earned. He would be fair in his assessment, but unless she did something truly traitorous, he couldn't see any reason to not accept the girl into the mountain stronghold.

"Lady Harry, Nori shall accompany you to the armoury. We leave three hours prior to dawn."

* * *

Shuffling nervously from foot to foot, Fili grimaced, running a hand through his wild blond hair and scowling some more.

He didn't like Harry being off in the town of men with none but Nori to protect here. It wasn't that he doubted the thief, or that he doubted Harry at all, but he'd have felt much better if the girl had allowed another to accompany her.

She was just so fragile looking, what with her high cheekbones, pale lips and large eyes. Her limbs were too soft and supple, her body too slender to really provide much power in battle. He knew that her magic would protect her, that when the moment of truth came she would fight tooth and nail not only for herself, but for him, for all of them if it came down to it.

But that didn't stop him from feeling that this was wrong, that he shouldn't have let her go off to steal from the men no matter how good a job she'd done playing the thief in her own world.

What if they did get caught though?

Harry was of dwarven height, but her build was somewhere between the men and the elves. They wouldn't dare to try anything with her would they?

Ferocious anger bubbled up in his stomach at the very thought, but before he could go tearing off after his One, Uncle's plan be damned, the thieving duo appeared around the corner, looking both sneaky and triumphant.

Between their company, they had two medium sized boats that Thorin had bartered form Bard in exchange for the weapons they had been promised instead. Seven in one, Eight in the other. Well, weight wise it was pretty much equal, seeing as Harry was the extra addition and paired with Bilbo, they almost came to the same weight as a dwarf.

Not quite, but close enough to even things out.

"Did you run into any trouble?" Uncle Thorin had grabbed Nori's attention the second he returned, so Fili was more than free to see to Harry.

The girl was grinned, cheeks flushed red and a delighted little twinkle in her eyes that said all had gone well. He'd been feeling a bit guilty, about the fact they were stealing from the men before Harry had began noting things.

The guards were dressed well, the closer to the 'Master's' house, the better. The Master also appeared to have a great deal of money that he was most certainly not using to help the people of his kingdom out.

Coming from the Blue Mountains, where Uncle had made sure that everyone was fed, watered and had a roof over their heads, Fili had felt sick to his stomach. Perhaps he'd not really accepted how good of a leader his uncle was until now, until he'd seen the depravity that some could sink to.

All the guilt of stealing from the Master of Laketown was long gone now.

"No trouble, with that ability and bag the lass 'as, easiest job I've 'ad in a long time."

Uncle Thorin gave a low nod, gesturing for Nori to fill up the last open spot on the boat that rested to the left as he turned his gaze on the two of them.

Fili straightened, noting that Harry did the same thing from the corner of his eyes.

"We should arrive at shore by sun-rise... Well done Lady Harry."

Harry grinned, rocking back on her heels and it was only thanks to his quick reflexes that the girl didn't take a dip, underestimating how close to the edge she'd been.

Uncle wasn't quite able to hide the grin that twitched at his lips and Fili couldn't help but to respond with one of his own. Stealthy little imp or not, Harry's grace never seemed to stick around as long as it should.

But thinking on the stumbling, sleepy being that'd come down the stairs this morning, Fili decided he didn't mind either way.

Waking up to Harry's face every morning would be well worth the reward of preventing any accidental midnight swims she was inclined to attempt.

Kili's words from earlier that day came back with a vengeance and Fili wrestled with his blood, attempting to keep his cheeks from reddening, regardless of the fact it was night. Dwarves had good vision in the dark, how else would they manage their tunnels so deep in the mountain if they didn't?

But still, the thought that Harry could actually bare his child, an idea that hadn't even crossed his mind until now, sent his stomach flipping.

Maybe in a few years, when they'd had time to adjust to a life in Erebor and just enjoy finding each other and cementing their status as official Ones.

Though it was a somewhat anxious thought, children, offspring, it was as pleasing as it was scary.

And if he held a tired Harry a little closer on the boat ride, then who was there to really notice?

* * *

**I'm so very sorry that this took so damningly long. I've just been on a massive block with this story, and I'm still not sure if I'm over it, but I powered through for this chapter to be presented to you as it is now. Forgive and enjoy?**

.

**Preview of the next chapter  
**

"It's no good, if he puts any more weight on that leg then I won't be able to repair it until I have full control over my magic again, and that could take years."

A frustrated groan passed through Fili's lips before he could stop it. They were so close, half a day's travel away at best, but the terrain was exceedingly uneven. So of course, out of all of them, it was stubborn as a mountain Kili, Kili who insisted he was quite find to hobble along on his own, that sprained his leg and agitated his wound even more.

Thorin let out a very long exhale, eyes drifting between the three of them before finally her turned his gaze to Fili once again.

"I can rely on you to carry your brother and meet us near the entrance as soon as you are able."

They were getting left behind. Well, not left behind, but the others were going on ahead. And while Fili knew it was logical, knew that they were on a deadline, it didn't stop it from stinging.

_._

**So, thoughts on this?**

**Tsume  
xxx**


	26. Part 3, Chapter 6

**This Dream's On Me**

x

**Part 3  
Chapter 6**  
_  
_

The morning dawn was a sight to behold across the lake, the brilliant swash of colour blooming outwards from the sun and coiling across the sky, reflected perfectly on the lake surface that was only upset by the shallowest of ripples.

Their boat moved slowly across the surface, still quiet as they went. From where he was sat at the back of the boat, Fili drew the sleeping Harry closer to his chest, wrapping the large fluffy cloak she'd stolen personally from the Master tighter around their forms. Her warm breath left a visible wisp in the cool air, a trailing puff that dancing across the skin of his neck where she'd unconsciously nuzzled into in order to keep her face warm.

Fili was well aware of Thorin's gaze resting on him, a disapproving frown on his face. It wasn't so much over Harry though. Ones were sacred, once someone had picked there One there was no going back. End of story.

So he was pretty sure he was breaking some code of equity somewhere. It was all so much more 'proper' when it came to courting and one was royalty, of that Fili was sure. Not pleased with, but sure of.

The lines got a bit more confusing when one took into account that Harry was an orphan without any relative to help the process. Fili was sure he was suppose to ask the girl's closest male relative for permission to court her, only all her relatives were dead, male or otherwise. Harry had accepted his advances regardless, so things became even more unclear as a result of that.

"Mmmh?" Harry shifted again, pulling her head back and blinking sleepily up at him, clearly returning to the land of the living for the start of the day. Her eyes weren't quite emeralds, at least, not any emerald he'd ever seen. Emeralds were a deep colour, while Harry's eyes were a little sharper than that, a little like her. No, it was more like emeralds sitting over peridots, the latter leaking through the former to create Harry's eyes. Her little button nose was scrunched up slightly as she tried to banished the sleep from her mind, the feature so much smaller than on any of the dwarves women back home. With her thick fringe of black hair, she really did look like a little spirit of mischief and magic. She was adorable.

"It's your moustache," Harry murmured, sitting back and stretching her arms above her head. Though she was quick to pull the limbs back in as soon as they were exposed to the chilly air of the lake.

"My moustache?" Fili repeated hesitantly, well aware that Thorin's eyes were on the two of them still, along with Dwalin's now. The warrior was watching sceptically, but with an amused glint in his eyes that didn't spell well for future teasing prospects. At least, from Fili's end.

"Yeah, I'd seen nothing like it at home, it was the first thing that caught my attention to be honest. It was just so strange. But I kinda like it now." Harry leaned closer to him now, until her lips were by his ear. "Don't worry, Nori told me it wouldn't be proper to play with it in other's company."

Fili could feel his cheeks flame and he watched Dwalin smirk as his Uncle rolled his eyes, Harry drawing back from him with a delighted laugh.

The sound awoke Kili, who snorted in surprise before hastily rubbing at his eyes, growling to himself as he did so. Bilbo was the only one still asleep on their boat now, his little golden curls barely peeking out from the thick comforter that'd been thrown over him at some point of their journey.

"How long until we reach shore?" Kili finally voiced, looking up with big brown eyes and a smile on his face as he noticed the approaching mountain.

"A half hour at most. Be ready. Wake Bilbo in ten."

Nodding, the dark haired dwarf spun around checking his gear over before his eyes slowly began to drift over to look at Harry.

"Can you show us some more magic?"

He hated to admit it, but Fili was certainly interested in seeing some more of Harry's magic. Unlike Gandalf, who'd been hesitant to show them much of anything unless he was saving their behinds, Harry genuinely didn't seem to care too much, she'd been happy enough to show off her potions and creams back at Bard's house. As far as he was aware, the girl had left some bruise and burn balm as a thanks, and there was never a time when medicine wasn't helpful.

"I can perform a lumos spell at the moment, but that's it for controlled magic. I didn't dare try any blasting curses back in Laketown."

Kili let out a low whistle, looking as excited over the idea of a 'blasting curse' as Fili had expected he would. Harry wouldn't be showing them that just quite yet -a smart move, considering they were escaping from a town in which they'd just robbed the leader- but she did indeed cup her hands together, a small orb of soft light gathering between them. It wasn't much, comparatively rather dull in the bright sunshine. But it was magic, magic they'd only seen so far from Gandalf, even though Fili had heard rumours of Ancient Dwarfish magic, like what was supposedly hiding the door to Erebor.

Harry took his wrist with one hand, the other dropping the small orb into the palm of his hand and Fili froze in place. It was neither warm or cold, it didn't beat like a heart nor did it feel as hard and unmoving as rock. If he had to compare it to anything, it would be to the delicately fine hair of a newborn, and while Fili had only eve held a newborn once, it was not something he would forget.

His mother's friend had given birth a few years before they had left the Blue Mountains, only a few months before Harry had tumbled into his life. He could remember the awe he'd felt upon realizing every single person he knew had once been as defenceless as that newborn. Even Dwalin and Uncle had once been like that, something which had mystified both he and Kili for several weeks.

"Don't hog it all Fili, pass the light around," Kili cheerfully whined, holding out his hand with a grin on his face.

Rolling his eyes, Fili nevertheless handed the small orb over, adjusting his hold on Harry's thin form as she pressed closer into his side, already shivering from the cold. Hopefully they'd reach land soon and be able to warm up when they got moving.

.

"It's no good, if he puts any more weight on that leg then I won't be able to repair it until I have full control over my magic again, and that could take years."

A frustrated groan passed through Fili's lips before he could stop it. They were so close, half a day's travel away at best, but the terrain was exceedingly uneven. So of course, out of all of them, it was stubborn as a mountain Kili, Kili who insisted he was quite find to hobble along on his own, that sprained his leg and agitated his wound even more.

Thorin let out a very long exhale, eyes drifting between the three of them before finally her turned his gaze to Fili once again.

"I can rely on you to carry your brother and meet us near the entrance as soon as you are able."

They were getting left behind. Well, not left behind, but the others were going on ahead. And while Fili knew it was logical, knew that they were on a deadline, it didn't stop it from stinging.

"Of course Uncle."

"I'll stick with him, considering Kili's my patient after all."

Uncle Thorin frowned slightly, but nevertheless nodded his head at Harry's comment, giving them one last look over before pressing his forehead against Fili's, copying the action with Kili.

"Stay safe. Bofur?"

The cheerful dwarf twisted to get a look at the future King-Under-The-Mountain before he nodded, grinning from ear to ear.

"Aye, I'll stay and make sure they're safe."

With one last look between the four of them, Uncle Thorin gave a low nod before striding off after the rest, leaving the quartet stood still for a second. Harry had since handed out all the weapons that'd been in her bag, but it was she that still carried the vast majority of their food supplies.

Uncle Thorin wouldn't have allowed her to be one of those staying behind unless he was certain they'd catch up by nightfall. It was kind of important to make it to the secret door before the sun dipped out from the sky. Still, Fili was a little upset that he wouldn't get to witness the opening, but if it meant leaving Kili behind to do so… Well, that wasn't going to happen. Ever.

"Okay, let me have a look at that leg. I only regrew the skin so it wouldn't get infected, but the muscle will still be torn a bit, no matter how many healing potions I get you to chug because they're suppose to work with a spell."

Harry had knelt down beside Kili now, peeling the torn fabric of his pants back to get a better look at the sight of the poisoned wound that was only somewhat healed, even as her other hand dug about for another batch of potions. From Kili's face, he'd noticed what she was doing too, because a grimace stole across his lips.

"Come on lad, they can't be that bad." Bofur chirped with a grin, elbowing Kili in the ribs and waggling his eyebrows up and down in quick succession.

"You haven't had to taste them yet," Harry pointed out as she stood up, offering two vials out to Kili who, with a disappointed sigh, down them both. Fili had to admit to himself that they didn't smell pleasant, but then again, if the other choice was letting poison run through his veins, he'd without doubt be downing those foul little concoctions too.

"Well, come on then lads," Bofur began, pulling Kili up onto his back, despite how the youngest dwarf tried to voice his protests around his potion's vial, "if we stand around like this we'll never get there."

.

It was an hour into their trek, when they'd stopped to cook some food, that they received their unexpected company.

Fili, armed with Gryffindor's sword because even though he had his own from the men now he still preferred to use his One's blade in battle, had leapt in front of Harry, Kili having armed himself with a bow as Bombur drew his own weapon. He didn't miss Harry holding her right hand before her, fingers sprawled outwards with palm facing the intruders.

A twinge of panic went through Fili because he remembered Harry describing her magic as wild, so she had to be worried if she was readying to use it.

It was only then that he remembered Harry had stumbled into a world far more dangerous that her own, a world were attacks on travellers weren't uncommon. Harry, who'd given up her usual method of defence so that she could come and be with him. Harry who only had the weapons training that he had personally given her. He'd not realized how panicked she had the right to be until this moment.

However, it wasn't Orcs that'd appeared.

Instead, two elves stared back at him, and Fili felt his lips twitch upon recognising the duo. The Prince of Mirkwood and the redhead she-elf that Kili had been talking too. Talking to for a while. Kili slowly lowered his bow from where he'd been pointing it at the female, before switching targets to the eleven prince. Fili wasn't too bothered if he was honest, he'd like to take a crack at the prince too.

"The rest of your company, where are they?"

Fili didn't so much as lower his sword, but was aware of Harry getting to her feet behind him, one hand coming to rest upon his shoulder.

"Ahead of us. We're trailing behind to make sure people like you can't get past to stop the others." Oh, that was good, Harry was really good at this.

Her sharp green eyes were focused on the two elves, the prince more so than the redheaded female.

"The youngest dwarf in injured. I saw the Orc arrow hit him. A poisoned Orc arrow." The prince sneered, then froze in place when Harry's hand changed from the defensive curl it'd been in to point straight at him with her index and middle finger. There was an energy in the air, a crackle, like the sky before the first strike of lightning.

But Fili didn't miss the way the she-elf's face flashed with concern, her light green eyes dancing over to glance in Kili's direction, and against his will his lips tugged up a bit at the corners. So, it seemed he wasn't the only one that'd caught the attention of a female in recent years.

And from Kili's soppy stare, Fili was pretty sure the affection was returned.

Dear Mahal, their mother was going to lose it when she learnt neither of her boys had any interest in dwarves females. It seemed both he and Kili had a thing for beardless females. But still, an elf?

Well, he couldn't wait to see Uncle Thorin's reaction to this new development.

"Kili was injured, but I've long since healed it. Are you going to try and stop us?"

There was a pause in the conversation, as the six considered one another, before finally, the she-elf gave a low nod of her head.

"We will not attempt to stop you any longer. An Orc pack have been tracking you since Mirkwood. We killed last of their group an hour ago."

Relief raced through him. Fighting an Orc pack, while having to defend Harry and a half immobile Kili was certainly not something he wanted to do today.

A small item flew past him, the she-elf catching the small glass tub before her curious gaze flew over to look at Harry.

"It's a medical balm, it'll get rid of whatever bruises you got in that fight," Harry explained, cocking her head to a side, arm still curled around his own. It was as close to a peace offering as they could get right now.

The two elves shared a look between then, before the she-elf gave another nod of her head.

"Thank you."

"And who knows, maybe when they have Erebor back, Kili can be the ambassador for relations with the elves."

The dwarf in question let out the most magnificent squawk behind them and Fili had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing, especially when he noticed the lightest of blushes dusting the she-elf's cheeks. Oh, there was definitely something there, of that he was sure.

Finally it was his turn to tease Kili over his love life, instead of the other way around, as it had been since Kili had found out about Harry.

The ponce of a prince scowled, but nevertheless turned on heel with his companion, leaving the four of them still gathered around the small fire they'd lit to cook their meat over.

.

"Are you sure you want to do that?"

Staring at the little onyx haired nymph that was trotting along beside him, Fili couldn't believe what he'd just heard. She wanted to test her magic again, now that they were in open lands, where whatever went wrong could be easily contained. Kili, the little menace, looked ecstatic where he was limping along, one arm thrown over Bofur's shoulders.

Glimmering green eyes were staring back at him now, lips pushed forwards ever so slightly to form a pout that'd worked on Fili far too many times for the short time that he and Harry had known one another. He felt like he could finally understand Glóin now.

Because heavens above did he love Harry, so much so that he apparently couldn't say no to the face she was currently pulling. Still, it was best to try and contain this while he was still being listened to.

"No explosion?"

"I'll try my best," Harry mused with a wink, looking down at her hands as she flexed her fingers.

Fili watched as her eyebrows drew closer together over the bridge of her nose, watching as she slowly exhaled before snapping her fingers. Water instantly began gushing out from the tip of her pointer finger and Kili gave a delighted laugh, pulling out the waterskin they'd already drained and began filling it up.

"That's great! I thought you said you didn't have any control over this!"

"I was aiming for fire," Harry murmured quietly, ears burning a bright red beneath her head of dark hair.

Chuckling under his breath, Fili ran his hand under the liquid flow, flicking it up into Harry's face and watching as the girl spluttered, scowling before she turned her hand, and thus the steam of water, on him.

Snorting, Fili desperately tried to back away from the laughing girl, both hands thrown up in a vain attempt to protect his face from the spray.

"Well, I think our groups having the most fun out of the two of us."

.

It was a damp Fili and company that arrived at the overhang of Erebor.

Dragging both Kili and Harry up the hidden stairs had been exceedingly difficult. Dwarves were not bad when it came to climbing things, they had to be. Living in mountains and creating mines, they were unmatched when it came to scaling rocky surfaces. If, you know, they weren't injured like Kili was. Or, not dwarves at all, in Harry's case.

Instead, both himself and Bofur had been forced to give the duo a leg up, scaling the stone steps far slower than what they'd have done otherwise. Regardless, they'd made it all the way up about a half hour after night had fallen.

They'd heard the rest of the company, a mixture of quiet mutterings, shouts and joyous cries. So from that perspective, things were looking good on the whole 'we've found the secret door' front.

Fili hoped so. It would crush Uncle Thorin if it turned out there wasn't a door. To come all this way and have his hope dashed.

Swallowing around the sudden lump in his throat, Fili rounded the corner, Kili's arm thrown over his shoulder and Harry walking half a step behind.

And he stopped.

A perfectly cut archway rested in the mountain face, his Uncle stood before it and reverently running his hands along the crafted walls.

The rest of the dwarves were so absorbed in the visual before them that they hadn't even noticed Fili's arrival. But he'd forgive them this time.

It was after all, a moment in dwarven history, happening right before his eyes. This was where the legend of Thorin Oakenshield and Company would really make an impact. If they could do what they'd set out to, everything would change.

They would have Erebor back, the wealth of their people would once again be at their fingertips, instead of resting beneath the breast of a dragon. His mother would have the finest jewels to weave into her hair, Uncle Thorin would once again be able to roam the halls of his childhood.

He'd be able to give Harry the world, to give her a steady place to call home, instead of the uncertainty of the Blue Mountains. She would never have to work a day here, instead she could go chasing after what she wanted, she would have all the time in the world to practice her magic.

"Burglar, come here."

Fili stood in place, listening to Thorin describe what they had hired him for, what gem they were sending him into the mountain for. Where a dragon rested.

"Here." Harry was beside him suddenly, footsteps quiet in her odd skinned boots, holding out a small vial. It was shaped differently to the others, like a cone instead of a normal vial, the tip rounded like a miniature tear drop. But it was the colour of the potion within that drew Fili's attention.

Like molten gold, even in the moonlight it was impossible not to notice the colour.

"It's liquid luck. If you're going in there hoping not to get the notice of a dragon, well, this should help."

The hobbit blinked before a warm smile overcame his features.

This was what Fili liked about Bilbo, the short male was just so friendly, he only cared for the comforts of home and family. There was no gold lust within him, no greed. Not like any elf, dwarf or man he'd ever met before.

"Well, wish me luck."

* * *

**Urgh, it's short. And it's been two months. This chapter was like pulling teeth. I'm so sorry it's taken so long and it's shorter than the rest. But it's here I guess. Please don't be mean to me, it's my birthday. I'm working on the next chapter right now, I promise. **

.

**Preview of the next chapter  
**

He hated this. He hated being the one to have to sit and wait, he hated having to be the one to be left out. It wasn't right. He'd come just as far on this quest as everyone else, he should be in there too, facing down Smaug with everyone else.

And yet, he was sat here, at the entrance, because his injured leg would only slow them down.

Gritting his teeth, Kili scowled down at the limb, before his eyes flickered over to his only company. Harry was sat beside him, her legs pulled up to her chest and fingers appearing almost claw like, for all the strength she was digging them into her knees. Her bright eyes were wide with terror, focused on the entrance to the mountain and she flinched with every rumble, every roar.

She was scared, but she'd promised Fili not to follow him because she just wasn't trained. Just like-

'_Look after her for me Kili. Please._'

Just like how he'd promised to keep his brother's most precious thing safe while he was in there.

_._

**So, thoughts on this?**

**Tsume  
xxx**


End file.
